


A new age for the League of Assassins

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not bashing, F/M, Not for OTA or Olicity fans, Oliver as Ra's al Ghul, Oliver as a strong character instead of whatever he was in season four, Oliver is not a wimp or a doormat, Some unfriendiness towards Laurel and Thea as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 76,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: One little thing, one decision, one moment, one sentence, can change everything. In a world where Felicity doesn't save Oliver from the fall and is presumed dead by his team, he makes a decision that has huge consequences.





	1. The fall of Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the last thing I need is another story, but I wanted to at least start this. 
> 
> This has been bobbing around in my head for a while. There are a lot of Oliver becomes Ra’s stories, but most of them are unfinished. So I thought I’d try my hand at it. 
> 
> Now, unless you are a blind Felicity worshiper, you know it does not make any sense for how Felicity was somehow able to, despite never used Ray’s suit before, flawlessly fly it, grab Oliver, and fly him to safety. And she can do all that, but can’t figure out how to take off the helmet. None of it makes any sense.
> 
> And yes, this will be a Oliver/Nyssa story. And I don’t want to hear any haters complaining that Nyssa is a lesbian. There are a million stories out there where straight characters are gay or bi, so if pairing a gay woman with a straight man is disgusting, therefor so are all those stories. Think on that before making a comment.

Unspecified location  
Morning

Oliver opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. Once his vision had refocused, he sat up and winced in pain. Looking down, he was several bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Seeing the, it all came back, the fight with Ra’s, Ra’s giving him the ring, telling him he chose well, being fired upon by the SCPD, the fall. The only question was how did he get here?

“My liege, I am glad to see that you are awake.” Oliver looked over to see an assassin walk in. 

“Where are we? How did I get here?” Oliver demanded, eying the assassin wearily.

“The previous Ra’s had a few of us keep watch over your battle. If you were victorious, he wanted you to be given command. When the Starling City Police Department shot you and you fell, we the League of Assassins brought you here and treated your wounds. You are now Ra’s al Ghul; the League is now yours to command,” The assassin said as he bowed before him, “what are your commands?”

Oliver paused, thinking. He had killed Ra’s al Ghul saved his city yet again. He should want to go home, to leave all this behind…so why didn’t he? The answer was simple.

Like he had told Ra’s, he had nothing and no one to go back to. Diggle, who had once been his brother, hated him now, regarded him with the same contempt that he did Deadshot. He could see the look of disgust in Laurel’s eyes, the same one her father had given him when he called Oliver a villain. Felicity claimed to love him and maybe that was true, but she clearly did not respect or trust him, as evident by her lack of faith in his plan and how she had repeatedly voice her disagreement with bringing Malcolm in. Even Thea, his beloved little sister, had shown Malcolm the man responsible for their father’s death, more loyalty than her own brother. He had nothing and no one left. 

Except for this. He had been fighting it since Ra’s had given him the offer but, what had occurred to him in the weeks since he had gone on this mission was that it might not be so bad. He had unlimited resources now, he could save not just his city, but the world. He could finally honor his father’s dying wish, he could save his city. The choice was clear.

“How long have I been out?” Oliver demanded.

“Several hours my liege.” The assassin told him and Oliver nodded.

“You are to send out a summons to Nyssa al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn. They are to be brought here, not taken by force. But make them understand this is not a request, but an order.” Oliver said and the assassin nodded.

“It shall be done my lord Ra’s.” the assassin said before standing out and leaving the room.

Palmer Tech  
Later in the morning

“Okay, thanks dad,” Laurel said before hanging up and facing the rest of Team Arrow, Thea, Nyssa, Malcolm, and Ray, “my dad said the two people on the bridge were fighting and one killed the other before the other was shot by those trigger happy snippers and fell off the damn. He was too far away to see who was who. But even if Ollie killed Ra’s…”

“Oliver survived a sword through the chest by my father and being pushed off a mountain,” Nyssa said firmly, “he can survive a fall into water.”

Suddenly, an assassin jumped down and they all whirled around.

“Al-Sah-Her, Nyssa al Ghul, Ra’s al Ghul demands your presence.” The assassin said as he stood to his full height.

Everyone stopped, as they all believed, by his wording, that it was Oliver who had been killed on the bridge. Thea started crying, Laurel wrapping her arms around her as she shed her own tears. Diggle put a hand to his face as Felicity buried her face in her hands, crying. Ra simply looked down as Malcolm and Nyssa each wore an expressionless face. Nyssa then began walking forward, causing Laurel to look at her friend in hock.

“Nyssa, he’ll kill you, you know that.” Laurel cried out.

“One does not ignore an order from Ra’s al Ghul. You saw the results when Oliver tried,” Malcolm said grimly as he walked forward, looking over at Theas she dried her eyes, “Thea…”

“You killed my brother. I hope you rot in hell.” Thea sneered and Malcolm sighed before walking forward.

“Nyssa…”Laure l trailed off as Nyssa smiled sadly.

“Goodbye my friend.” Nyssa told her before turning her back and the three assassins walked out, leaving five distraught people in their wake.

Unspecified location  
Afternoon

“It appears this is where both of our stories end,” Malcolm said as the assassin led him and Nyssa down a hallway, “it has been an honor Nyssa.”

“How you say in this country, that makes one of us.” Nyssa sneered.

 

“Enough of your bickering.”

Both of them looked up as they saw Oliver standing at the end of the hallway. It took them each several moments to get over their shock.

“Oliver, you’re alive.” Malcolm said shocked and Oliver nodded.

“After the SCPD shot me and I fell of the damn, the League brought me here and nursed my wounds.” Oliver explained.

“You killed my father,” Nyssa said and Oliver nodded, “I wanted to be the one to do it.”

“I’m sorry Nyssa, but he didn’t give me a choice.” Oliver said and she sighed.

“I suppose as long as he’s dead, I shall be satisfied.” Nyssa finally said, seemingly content.

“Oliver, our agreement?” Malcolm said walking forward, smirking as he held out his hand.

Faster than anyone could blink, Oliver’s hand shot out, grabbed Malcolm’s hand, and twisted violently. Malcolm cried out in pain as a loud crack was heard.

“That was for my father,” Oliver then forced Malcolm to bend forward slightly and kneed him in the chest, “and that was for Tommy.”

Malcolm fell to his knees, spitting up a lot of saliva as he clutched his broken wrist. Nyssa smirked, enjoying every second of this.

“We had a deal Oliver. We had a deal!” Malcolm shouted madly.

“Did you really think I was going to hand the most powerful army in the world to the psychopath who killed my father, my best friend, and a woman I loved? Who made my mother’s life a living hell and scarred my sister more than she already was? Who is responsible for everything that happened this year? You’re even crazier than I thought,” Oliver then pulled out his sword and swung it, Malcolm crying out in pain as his other hand fell to the floor, “that was for Thea. And this is for Sara.” 

Oliver then drove his sword through Malcolm’s chest. Malcolm spat up blood and Oliver pulled his sword out. Malcolm fell to the floor, dead. Nyssa smirked as the assassin turned to her.

“Bow before the new Ra’s.” He told her.

“You will not speak to her that way,” Oliver cut him off and Nyssa was surprised, “I am not my predecessor. I will not discriminate against a woman and I will not force a woman into a loveless marriage. Leave us.”

“Yes my liege.” The assassin nodded and left.

“Thank you.” Nyssa said, surprised by his kindness.

“I never liked it when men thought they were better than women. I want to talk to you Nyssa, about the league and its future, and your future in it.” Oliver told her and Nyssa raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“I am listening.” Nyssa told him. 

Starling City  
Night

“This may seem strange, considering, well, everything, but, despite it all, I always thought of him as a son.” Quentin told Laurel as they watched a grave erected next to the grave of Robert Queen.

“So now you see you were being unreasonable.” Laurel said curtly and Quentin winced.

“Not entirely. I still feel there is some truth to what I said. But I let my emotions get the best of me. For that, I am sorry. You can tell Thea that as well.” Quentin said and Laurel nodded curtly, knowing it was as close to a real apology as she would get.

Laurel walked over to Thea, staring at the spot where the grave was and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Laurel muttered but Thea shook her head.,

“I can’t go there…I can’t.” Thea said crying.

“Then let me take you to my place, okay?” Laurel said and Thea didn’t protest as she was led away.

Felicity had already gone home, as had Diggle. Quentin stared at the grave for a minute feeling a mix of emotions before he turned and walked away. From a distance, two figures watched this all happening.

“So, what is your next move?” Nyssa asked Oliver as he watched his sister disappear into the distance, waiting until he could no longer see her before he spoke.

“The League of assassins has been damaged by your father’s insanity. We need to reverse that. We need to rebuild it, stronger than ever.” Oliver told her and Nyssa nodded.

“And how do you purpose we do that?” She asked curiously.

“First step, we need some fresh blood. Our first stop is Hub City.” Oliver told her.

Hub City  
Later

Roy Harper was in his new apartment in his new life, watching some late show that bored him out of his mind, hoping it would lure him to sleep. After over a year of spending almost all his nights up at ungodly hours, sleep wash and to come by. 

“This is terrible.”

Roy jumped, whirling around to see Oliver standing there.

“Oliver?” Roy breathed.

“Hey Roy, I-oof.” Oliver grunted as Roy grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Sorry,” Roy said as he stepped back, “I just…I thought you were dead.”

“In a way, I am. The team thinks I am, anyway.” Oliver said and Roy was surprised.

“Then why don’t you tell them you’re not?” Roy asked confused.

“What would be the point?” Oliver’s question surprised Roy. “The team either hates or doesn’t trust me anymore. Even if I did tell them I was still alive, nothing would change. You saw how it was before you left, they didn’t trust me, they didn’t listen to me, it was almost as though I wasn’t leader of my own team. I know I am not perfect, but John, Laurel, Felicity especially acted like they were all better than me, acted like they all knew better than I did, even when it blew up in their face. So no, I won’t tell them I’m alive. I have a different plan.”

“What is that?” Roy asked, wondering why Oliver was here.

“I am now leader of the League,” Oliver said as he raised his hand and Roy was surprised to see Ra’s’ ring on his ringer, “I am Ra’s al Ghul. But the League was corrupted by Ra’s’ insanity. I need to help rebuild it, make it stronger than it was. Make it a force for good, like it was always intended to be. And I want you to help me do it.”

“What?” Roy asked stunned.

“Come on Roy, a car mechanic? You were meant for more than that. When I first met you, you were just some kid angry at the world. But you built yourself into a hero, into the stuff of legends. Someday, people will tell stories about Roy Harper.” Oliver said confidently.

“Because of you. You saved my life, gave me purpose. You taught me so much.” Roy told him gratefully.

“And I’m not done,” Oliver promised, “I still have so much to teach you. If you come with me, I’ll finish your training and we can make not just Starling City, but the world a better place. What do you say?”

“…when do we start?” Roy asked and Oliver smiled.

“We need more recruits, fresh blood for the League. And I know just the people.” Oliver smirked.

Iron Heights  
Next night

Helena Bertinelli was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling f her cell when she heard some noises outside her cell. She sat up, thinking it sounded an awful lot like fighting. Something hit the door to her cell and, in an explosion of sparks, her cell door swung open. Nyssa got to her feet as a beautiful, exotic woman walked in.

“Helena Bertinelli, we need to talk.” Nyssa told her.

Kyushu  
Same time

“Halt!” a woman wearing a white mask with a red dot in the center held a sword at someone in the night. “Who goes there?”

“Easy, I’m a friend of Oliver’s. He sent me.” Roy said as he walked into view.

Lian Yu, Argus prison  
Same time

An Argus guard was standing guard when a dart hit him in the neck. He pulled it out before dropping to the floor. Oliver walked into view, walking passed the guard with a duffle bag over his shoulder. Oliver walked over to a door, taking a deep breath before he opened it up and walking in. he dropped the duffle bag on the floor before walking towards the cell.

“I can’t believe I’m here, but I figure after everything that’s happened; I owe you at least a chance at redemption.” Oliver said and the man in the cell smiled.

“Hey kid. I’m glad you came back.” Slade said as he looked over at him.


	2. A beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Nyssa,and Roy recruits new members into the League as some of their activities reach the ears of their old friends in Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand, I am going to continue this. Although I can’t say how often I will update.

Lian Yu, Argus prison  
Night 

“So, what’s going on kid?” Slade asked as he got to his feet.

“I’d like to talk about you for a minute,” Oliver said as he looked at Slade through guarded eyes, “you seem…”

“In collection of all my marbles?” Slade supplied and Oliver nodded. “The Mirakuru wore off not long after the incident with you and Thea. I remember everything that happened; I’m not trying to escape that. But it just feels like some bad dream. But back to you kid, what’s happening? What mess have you gotten into now?”

“What do you know about the League of Assassins?” Oliver asked.

“Not much. I heard rumors in the ASIS about a group of Assassins that stood apart from society and moved like shadows. I never put much stock in them to be honest. Are you saying they’re real?” Slade questioned.

“More than real. I just spent the last several months at war with them. I killed their leader and, with his dying breath, he made me his successor.” Oliver said as he showed Slade the ring of the demon.

“Well I’ll be.” Slade chuckled.

“My predecessor’s actions in the last years of his reign caused the League to become susceptible to corruption. I need to undo that, I need people I can trust.”

“You have no reason to trust me. I killed your mother. For that alone you should have killed me.” Slade noted.

“Maybe this is the reason is the reason I didn’t. So what do you say?” Oliver asked and Slade smirked.

“You and me kid…just like old times.” 

Iron Height  
Same time

“Well you better talk fast before the guars get here.” Helena said dryly and Nyssa smirked.

“I see why Oliver said I would like you,” Nyssa said and Helena perked up, “Oliver sent me. He’s building a new team. Oliver believes you are meant for more than just spending the rest of your life in prison. So, are you interested in his offer or should I just leave you here?”

It took Helena only a moment to decide. She stepped outside the cell and Nyssa smirked. However, both of them heard the sound of approaching storms of footsteps. Guards.

“Well, I don’t think you can get us out of here all by your lonesome.” Helena said dryly.

Nyssa smirked and reached inside her cloak, pulling something out. Helena smiled wide as she took the cross bow Nyssa offered her.

“No kill shots, Oliver’s orders.” Nyssa warned her and Helena smirked.

“Aw, do I have to?” Helena joked and Nyssa matched her smirk with one of her own.

“I believe Oliver was right: We shall get along just fine.” Nyssa said as she reached back into her quiver for an arrow.

As the swarm of guards approached, Nyssa notched an arrow and fired at the same time as Helena fired her crossbow. 

Kyushu  
A little later

“May I offer you some tea?” Tatsu asked as she poured herself a glass.

“No thank you.” Roy said politely.

“So, Oliver sent you?” Tatsu said as she looked over at Roy.

“My name is Roy Harper. Oliver may have mentioned me.” Roy said and Tatsu’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“Yes, you are his student. Oliver spoke very highly of you.” Tatsu told him and Roy nodded.

“He spoke highly of you to. He told me about your son…and your husband. I’m sorry for the pain you’ve gone through.” Roy told her and she nodded blankly.

“Why are you here?” Tatsu demanded.

“To make an offer on Oliver’s behalf. Oliver is now the leader of the League of Assassins. He wants to purify it of Ra’s influence. He wants your help.” Roy explained and Tatsu looked away.

“I cannot do that.” Tatsu said and Roy nodded.

“You know, when I was on Mirakuru I hurt a lot of people. I killed someone,” Roy said and Tatsu looked at him curiously, “when I found out, I was so consumed with guilt that I ran away. Of course, I said it was to protect Oliver, but I was really running away. But Oliver taught me you can’t run away, only move on. I can’t imagine the kind of pain you’ve been through, and I didn’t know Akio or Maseo, but I think they would want you to move on.”

Palmer tech, next day  
Morning

“Merlyn’s body was found in an alley last night,” Felicity said as she brought up the police photos on the screen as Thea and Diggle watched, “he had a broken wrist, his hand was cut off, and he was stabbed through the chest by what the coroner determined was a sword…I’m sorry Thea.”

“Why, I’m not.” Thea said bluntly, surprising both Felicity and Diggle.

“Thea, despite everything, he was still your father. It’s perfectly understandable if you’re upset.” Diggle said compassionately.

“Robert Queen was my father,” Thea said firmly, “and Malcolm killed him. And both of my brothers. He made me kill my friend’s sister. As far as I am concerned, he got exactly what he deserved.”

“Normally, I’d be all for Malcolm’s death, but we have bigger problems.” Laurel said as she walked in with Lyla of all people.

“What’s going on?” Diggle said, surprised to see his wife here.

“My dad called me. Last night, Helena Bertinelli was broken out of Iron Heights. And the person who did looked suspiciously like Nyssa.” Laurel explained. 

“And Amanda Waller called me,” Lyla added, “last night; Slade Wilson was broken out of the Argus prison on Lian Yu.”

“Wait, what?!” Thea shouted as they all stared at her in shock.

“It looks like Ra’s is doing some recruiting.” Laurel said sarcastically. 

“With Slade Wilson and Helena Bertinelli, we better hope Ra’s never comes to Starling City again. Because it’ll be an all-out war and I don’t think we’ll be able to survive it.” Diggle said grimly.

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

“Thank you for coming,” Oliver, with Nyssa at his side, said as he stood in front of Roy, Slade, Helena, and Tatsu, “the task ahead of us will be long and hard, but I believe it will be worth it in the end.”

“So, where are the weapons?” Helena asked eagerly and Roy rolled his eyes as Slade chuckled.

“I like her kid.” Slade told Oliver.

“You would.” Roy muttered.

“Enough,” Oliver interrupted the squabble before it could begin, “the people in this room are the only people I trust here, so we all need to learn to trust each other. Helena, before you get some weapons, you need training. Out of everyone here, you have the farthest to go. Now, there’s something I wanted to talk to you all before we get started.”

“What is it Oliver?” Tatsu asked.

“This pit,” Oliver said as he walked over to the Lazarus Pit, “it has the power to heal any wound and to bring people back to life. But at great cost, as Nyssa has told me.”

“What cost?” Roy asked wearily.

“A side effect of long term use of the pit is insanity.” Oliver announced to their shock.

“My father grew more ruthless as time went on,” Nyssa explained, “eventually, I realized why: the pit had eaten away at his mind until the man he was wouldn’t even recognize him anymore.”

“So, I have a favor to ask you all,” Oliver said as he turned around to face them all, “if any of you ever see that happening to me, if you see me becoming a monster, I want you to kill me.” 

“What?” Roy said shocked.

“Oliver I can’t, I won’t!” Tatsu shouted.

“Kid…” Slade trailed off.

“It’s one life against the lives of everyone outside this palace. What would any of you do?” Oliver asked them and the four exchanged uncertain glances.

“Okay kid.” Slade said reluctantly.

“Alright.” Roy said hesitantly.

“Very well.” Tatsu sighed.

“I won’t like it, but if it comes down to it, I’ll do it.” Helena agreed.

“Thank you,” Oliver smiled gratefully, “now, let’s get started.”


	3. A new threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow deals with a new threat as Oliver sends a two man team to scout it out. Slade asks Oliver for news as Thea spirals downward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. My laptop broke, so I've been writing on my phone for the last month or so and I had the next chapter half written, which didn't help my inspiration. So I had to rewrite what I had, then I realized I didn't like what I had, so I had to start over, but here it is.

Nanda Parbat, five months later  
Night

Oliver and Nyssa were sparing, using swords as their only weapon. They moved like lightning, appearing as only two black blurs to the untrained eyes. Oliver feigned left and, when Nyssa moved to blocked, Oliver made his move. He whipped his sword right, slightly cutting her wrist and throwing Nyssa off balance. Oliver kicked her in the abdomen and she fell on her back, her sword clattering to the ground as Oliver put his sword to her neck.

"Dead." Oliver told hr and Nyssa smirked.

"You got lucky." Nyssa said and Oliver chuckled as he lowered his sword and offered Nyssa his hand.

"Then I've been lucky a lot when we spare," Oliver said as he helped Nyssa to her feet and noted the cut on her wrist, "I cut you."

"I have endured worse." Nyssa waved him off but he wasn't listening.

He put his sword back in his sheath and led Nyssa over to the pit, still with his hand around her wrist. He put a hand in the water and then rubbed his damp fingers over the slight wound on Nyssa's wrist. The wound healed as Oliver released her hand.

"That was unnecessary." Nyssa told him and Oliver shrugged.

"I cut you, I shouldn't have." Oliver told her as tension, not the bad kind, filled the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Slade asked as he entered the room.

"No, I was just leaving." Nyssa said, her eyes not leaving Oliver until she turned and walked out, Slade noticing the way Oliver's eyes followed her.

"So, you and her?" Slade smirked as Oliver looked at him like he was crazy...again.

"There's nothing going on between me and Nyssa." Oliver insisted and Slade let out a hearty laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that kid." Slade told him and Oliver sighed.

"Is there something I can help you with Slade?" Oliver asked and Slade's smile vanished as he nodded.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd had any news on that favor I'd asked of you." Slade said and Oliver sobered.

A few weeks after Oliver had recruited Slade and the others, Slade had requested Oliver's help in locating his son, Joe. Oliver had agreed and used his scouts to see if he could dig up anything.

"I don't have much, but now I know we're looking for the wrong person," Oliver said and Slade raised an eyebrow, "after you began your vendetta against me as Deathstroke, he changed his name to Kane Wolfman. That's why we haven't been able to find him. It'll be soon Slade, the moment I have anything, I will tell you and we will go for him together. I promise."

Arrow lair  
Same time

Thea was sharpening her arrows as Laurel and Diggle watched her worriedly as Felicity looked for anything on what The Ghosts were stealing. Since Ra's' attack on the city and Oliver's death, Thea had been very withdrawn. She only talked about the mission and no longer went out, she only went home to sleep and sometimes she didn't even do that, she slept here some nights. She was almost constantly training, as though preparing for a war. And not one to protect the city.

"I'm worried. Maybe we should have an intervention or something?" Laurel whispered softly to Diggle.

"If she's anything like Oliver, it won't help. That may just push her away." Diggle whispered back as a beep went off.

"I've got something!" Felicity cried as they all rushed to her, surrounding her. "I hacked Kord Industries to check the design schematics for the bombs. Turns out they have a built in GPS tracer."

"Can you find out where it is?" Laurel inquired.

"It's already offline. But the last location it gave off was Admiral Transport Interchange. A truck depot outside Pennytown. Closed up shop months ago." Felicity explained.

"Suit up you two, we're moving out." Diggle ordered Laurel and Thea.

Malcolm's former safe house  
Same time

Roy turned off the comms and turned to his partner. When the reports about The Ghosts came in, Oliver had sent them here on a reconnaissance mission. Looks like they finally got a hit.

"Let's move out." Roy ordered.

"You don't trust me do you?" Helena asked and Roy smiled thinly.

"Last time you were in town, you tried to kill your father and held dozens of people, including a friend of mine hostage, to do it. So no, I don't trust you." Roy said bluntly.

"So did Wilson, he did worse than me. You don't seem to have a problem sparring with him." Helena pointed out.

"Slade was high on Mirakuru, I get that. You're just a psychopath. You want my trust, you gotta earn it. Let's move out." Roy ordered as he walked passed her.

"Earn it huh?" Helena muttered before following him.

Pennytown  
Later

"Gentlemen, the world's a funny place," Damien Darhk said as he stepped into the team's line of sight, "it fights progress. And so the only way to move forward is to fight back. You men are here tonight because you understand that. But our cause is only as strong as our weakest man. Mr. Alvarez, please step forward."

A man took off his mast, revealing a man around Oliver's age with dark hair and blue eyes.

"You commanded a high jacking the last night, from Kord Industries." Darhk said.

"Yes sir. We encountered some resistance but we handled it." Alvarez said a tiny bit of fear in his voice as the man laughed.

"Well I guess your definition of 'handle' is a little different than mine. When I handle a problem, it dies." Darhk said as he walked passed him.

"Sir, we got away with the bombs-"

"Shhh. You know, I love this town in the fall. I mean, yes, it looks pretty much the same as it does in the other three seasons but I admire consistency. I respect Dependability," Darhk said as he turned around, "and you've shown me neither. And so, allow me to show you something. It's another kind of beauty; it's the manipulation of primordial energies. The grazing of leavers that god uses to move the world. This."

Darhk put a hand on Alvarez's chest and Alvarez seemed to gasp as something happened. Team Arrow watched, horrified, as Alvarez's skin turned grey.

"Oh my god." Black Canary breathed.

"What the hell is that?" Speedy demanded.

"I don't know, but we need to move!" Spartan barked.

Team Arrow jumped into the fray and Darhk moved his hand away from Alvarez in shock. Spartan opened fire on the Ghosts as Black Canary and Speed took on some Ghosts one at a time. Speedy got on top of one, knocking him to the ground and pulled out her sword. Before she could drive it through him, an arrow flew out and hit her hand, knocking the sword out of it. Speedy looked up to see a man dressed in League of Assassins gear standing on the roof.

"SCPD, hands up!" a voice called out, drawing Speedy's attention.

She looked back up and saw the archer was gone. Growling, Speedy stood up and followed Team Arrow out after Spartan accosted one of The Ghosts.

Nanda Parbat  
Later

Oliver, along with Nyssa, Slade, and Tatsu, stared in stunned shock at what they were seeing. The video feed on the computer from Roy's recording at what down cut and Roy and Helena appeared on the screen.

"yeah, that was our reaction to." Helena quipped.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like that." Slade muttered.

"That...was not natural." Nyssa agreed.

"No, it was mystical," Oliver said and they all looked over at him, "I've seen things...things that can't be explained. Things like that."

"Well, I've listened in on our wire taps at the lair. Dig got out of one of the Ghosts that they're planning on blowing up Star City station." Roy explained and Oliver frowned.

"Focus on finding the cluster bombs, let our old friends do things their way." Oliver ordered and Roy nodded.

"Hey, can I talk to Oliver privately for a minute?" Roy requested suddenly.

At Oliver look, Slade, Nyssa, and Tatsu left the room as Helena pouted as she walked away.

"What's going on Roy?" Oliver asked concerned as Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I saw Thea out there. Oliver, she...she looked like she was out for blood." Roy said concerned as Oliver frowned.

"Keep an eye on her for now, keep me posted but do not approach her." Oliver ordered and Roy nodded.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Thea was sharpening her sword, picturing the assassin in her mind's eye as everyone else talked about the bombing. The League of Assassins was back. The people who were responsible for Roy leaving and Oliver dying were here. Ra's al Ghul...he would pay for what he had done, what he had cost her. She would have her vengeance.


	4. Damien Darhk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow figure out what The Ghosts have planed as Roy learns the identity of The Ghosts' leader.

Arrow lair  
Late afternoon

"Train station was a bust." Diggle complained to Felicity as he, Laurel, and Thea walked in.

"No incendiaries on the platform, on the tracks, or inside any of the trains." Laurel noted.

"If there's no bomb in the station, then how do they intend to blow it up." Thea asked and LAurel realized something.

"BY bringing it there," Laurel said and they all looked at her, "its a train station, so how do you get something there?"

"On a train. The Ghosts are bringing it in on a train." Diggle realized as Felicity frantically began typing.

"The station opens up at :58, to coincide with the first high speed train from Central City." Felicity told them.

"That's the one we need to stop then." Diggle ordered.

League safe house  
Same time

Roy and Helena looked at each other, grim expressions on their face as they listened in.

Star City  
Night

Diggle was driving in an armored van when glass breaking pierced the air. Something him him in the back of the neck and he swerved, pulling to a stop just before he lost consciousness. Roy, on a motorcycle, sped towards the train.

Star City Station  
Same time

As the crowd was panicking, Helena reached down and pulled a young bow up. Laurel approached and paused, recognizing her. Helena flashed a cool smile before shoving the bow to her and disappearing into the crowd.

Star City  
Same time

Roy shot off an arrow with a line, getting the roof of the train. He swung himself onto the train and pulled out a door. Grabbing a Ghost, he threw them out before jumping inside the train. Roy walked inside the train to see Damien Darhk talking on a radio.

"Mr. Slater, status report. Mr. Slater." Darhk said.

"Sorry, he had to get off at an earlier stop." Roy quipped and Darhk turned around.

"You wear the uniform of the League of Assassins. So, what does my old friend want in Star City?" Darhk asked and was amused by Roy's eyes narrowing in confusion. "Oh, you don't know who I am. I'm Damien Darhk."

"Stop the train." Roy snarled as he notched an arrow and took aim at Darhk.

"I don't want to. And even if I did, I couldn't. I destroyed the breaking systems twenty miles ago. Not even my old buddy Ra's can stop this, you certainly can't." Darhk told him.

Roy fired but Darhk held out his hand and the arrow stopped in mid-air. Roy's surprise only lasted a moment when Darhk waved his hand and the arrow went flying back at him. Roy dodged and the two then rushed each other. They began exchanging blows but it was clear why this man was Ra's al Ghul's rival. Everything Roy threw at him, Darhk blocked. Darhk grabbed him and threw him into a metal pole, which bent due to the impact of Roy hitting it back first.

"Is that all you got?" Darhk asked as he grabbed Roy by the throat and Roy began gasping as he felt the life being drained from him from whatever magically power Darhk possessed. "How disappointing."

A dart hit Darhk in the back and he gasped before following back, out cold as Roy gasped, feeling his life force return to him. He looked up to see Helena lower her crossbow as she rushed over to him. She offered him a hand and he accepted, letting he help him up.

"Thanks." Roy said as they looked over at where Darhk lay.

Only to see him gone. The two took this in for only a moment before they came back to the task at hand.

"Any idea how to stop this thing?" Helena asked.

"Only way we can: Blow it up." Roy told her.

Roy and Helena ran to the door and jumped out. They landed on the ground, rolling before stopping, They jumped to their feet as Roy notched an arrow took aim, and fired. It hit the train and it exploded, Roy lowering his bow as the two stared at the flaming wreckage.

League safe house  
Later

"Thank you, for saving my life." Roy told Helena as they arrived back.

"So, does this mean you trust me now?" Helena asked.

"No. You haven't earned that yet," Roy said immediately before softening, "but saving my life is a good way to start. But, now we have to make a call. I found out something that Oliver is really gonna want to know."

Arrow lair  
Same time

"The League is back in Star City," Laurel announced, "when we were evacuating the station, I saw Helena leading some people to safety."

"Someone knocked me out. I have a feeling it was the League." Diggle said as he pulled out the dart that had knocked him out.

"You don't seem very surprised Thea." Felicity noted as they watched at Thea.

"I've known since last night," Thea admitted and they all started, "one of them stopped me from taking out a Ghost when we were in Pennytown."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Diggle demanded angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, when were you planning on telling that Roy wasn't really dead?" Thea snapped and Felicity and Diggle winced.

"Thea, we're worried about you," Laurel said tentatively, "I know it's been hard but...this isn't what Ollie would have wanted for you."

"It's funny, you three seem to care more about what Ollie would have wanted now that he' dead than when he was alive." Thea took a twisted pleasure in seeing the flinches on their faces before she turned and stormed out.

"If I wasn't worried before, I am now." Laurel muttered and Diggle and Felicity nodded absently as they stared after Thea.

Nanda Parbat  
Later

"Damien Darhk?" Oliver demanded from the video call with Roy and Helena.

"He's here Oliver, he's leader of the Ghosts." Roy nodded.

"My father's most dangerous enemy." Nyssa mused.

"Tatsu, you're in charge while we're gone," Tatsu nodded as Oliver turned to them, "Nyssa, Slade, we're going to Star City. Things just got a lot worse."


	5. The Candidate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Slade, and Nyssa arrive in town and quickly grow concerned as an old friend of the Queen's is made a target by a hit-man. Thea's bloodlust continues to be an issue as tensions in Team Arrow reach a boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, wasn't quite sure how to handle this episode. But I have a better idea on how I am going to handle the rest of the story, so updates should be more frequent now. On with the story.

Star City  
Morning

"Nice place, but a bit small for five people." Slade mentioned to Oliver as the pair and Nyssa walked into the penthouse.

"It was Merlyn's base of operations while he was in Starling, Star City," Oliver corrected himself, knowing that would take some getting used to, "last year. We'll find some place bigger soon, since I have a feeling we'll be staying for awhile."

"At least until Darhk is in the ground." Roy agreed as he and Helena walked over to them.

"So, any news?" Oliver inquired.

"Well, our old friends stopped the Ghosts from blowing up the water treatment plant last night. I watched from a distance. And I think our concerns about Thea are justified." Roy said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"What concerns?" Nyssa inquired.

"I noticed that she looked like she out for blood during their first encounter with Darhk. I've been keeping an eye on her and it is not just her taking out her frustrations in combat. Last night, she went after the Ghosts with a series of moves that had to have been taught to her by Merlyn. They were designed to cripple your opponent." Roy said and Oliver frowned.

"It's the pit," Nyssa said and they all looked over at her, "the pit gave my father a long life, longer the he deserved. He paid a dark price for it, one Thea is no doubt paying now. Because she was revived by the pit, she will be drawn to kill the one who killed her."

"Your father." Oliver noted and Nyssa nodded.

"Well that's a problem, because he's a little dead at the moment." Slade said grimly.

"Then she will be tempted to kill." Nyssa said and Oliver frowned.

"Great. As though we didn't have enough to worry about." Helena said sarcastically.

"We'll be looking into a cure, see if there is one." Oliver ordered.

"And if there isn't?" Slade questioned.

"I have a friend who's sort of an expert in this field. He's plan B," Oliver said evasively before looking over at Roy, "anything else?"

"I picked up some chatter from the lair. Apparently, Thea is meeting someone named Jessica Danforth and her daughter." Roy said and Oliver frowned.

"Jessica Danforth is-was an old friend of my mother's," Oliver said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "She hasn't spoken to either of us since my mother's funeral. Why is she reaching out now?"

Thea's loft  
Same time

"I told you, crazy." Madison said as Thea stared at Jessica in stunned silence.

"No one else is running, so I'll be unopposed." Jessica told Thea.

"Jessica, running for mayor is liking painting a target on your back. The last three mayors have been killed." Thea pointed out.

"Which is why we need a mayor now more than ever. I'm running and would really like your and Oliver's support. Where is Oliver anyway?" Jessica asked curiously.

Thea swallowed thickly, trying to fight the crippling wave of grief that was with her all the time. After a few moments of silence, she found her voice.

"He's, um, helping out a friend out of town. I don't know when he'll be back." Thea said, scrambling for an excuse.

"I see...well, can I at least count on your support?" Jessica asked and Thea was torn.

League hideout  
Later in the morning

"I can't believe she said yes." Roy said as he and Oliver listened to the recording of Thea and Jessica's conversation, recorded by the bugs Roy had planted at the loft while Thea was at the lair.

"I want you to be there during the press conference," Oliver said after a moment and Roy looked over at him, "I have a feeling Damien Darhk isn't gonna like the fact that Jessica is running for mayor."

"You think he'll try something at the press conference?" Roy inquired.

"I don't know, but can't hurt to be cautious. Stay out of sight, make sure Thea doesn't Thea doesn't see you. The last thing I want is for her to get drawn into a fight with the organization she thinks killed her brother." Oliver ordered and Roy nodded.

"When are you gonna tell her you're alive?" Roy asked suddenly. "I get why you won't tell the others, they don't deserve to know. But with everything that's going on, you should tell Thea and soon."

"I'll tell her soon," Oliver promised, "But for now, we have a job to do."

Star City  
Afternoon

Thea stood in the crowd, clapping along with everyone else as Jessica took the podium, despite her misgivings.

hank you, thank you all so much," Jessica said as the applause died down, "for the past six months, the mayor's office has been vacant, waiting for someone to step forward on behalf of Star City. Today, I am proud to announce that I am stepping forward."

Thea joined in on the applause, although the pit in her stomach was growing larger.

"Two years ago, I lost my good friend, Moira Queen," At this looked down, trying not to cry at the memory of her mother's death, ""Who was also a candidate for Mayor. I remained inspired by her kind heart and her selfless devotion to this city." Before Jessica's speech could continue, gunfire pierced the air. The crowd dispersed as they ran for cover, the bullets piercing the podium. Fortunately, Jessica's security had already gotten her out of their at that point.

Thea looked around for the shooter and saw the shots coming from upstairs. Thea made her way through the crowd and up the stairs. However, she quickly spotted that the bullets fired were from an mechanically programed gun. The shots were just a distraction, she realized with horror.

After taking care of the guard trying to stop him, Lonnie Machin turned his attention to Jessica. But before he could do anything, Roy, in his League gear, rushed him.

"Run!" Roy shouted at Jessica before tackling Machin over the railing.

The two landed on the ground and Machin pushed Roy off him before he fled. Roy shook his head, momentarily dazed before jumping up and rushing after Machin. As Roy ran after him, he fired a few arrows at Machin, but he dodged them. As Machin ran out the emergency exit, Roy followed, firing an arrow. Machin dodged by jumping down the truck hood, the arrow going into the side of a building instead. As Machin fled, Roy jumped down and onto the street, taking aim at Machin. However, before he could fire, he hand to jump up to avoid a car. This prevented him from firing and as he landed on the front of the car, Roy looked up in dismay to see that Machin was gone.

Arrow lair  
Late afternoon

"She announces her candidacy and two seconds later someone's trying to kill her? Must be a record for our city." Diggle said grimly as Team Arrow stood in the lair.

"She's not dropping out of the race so this I doubt this is over." Thea said sarcastically.

"My father has a protective detail on her." Laurel assured them.

"Yeah, but even with protection at the announcement, she didn't appear too safe." Thea pointed out.

"Is it me or is the attempted assassination of a potential city leader feeling a little Ghosty?" Felicity piped up.

"But Jessica said he wasn't wearing a mask." Thea argued.

"Yeah, and what's more, a member of the League saved her." Laurel pointed out.

"Why would Ra's care if she dies or not?" Felicity wondered.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Diggle muttered.

League safe house

Same time

"He was around my age. Caucasian male, blond hair. A little shorter than Oliver." Roy told the others as they exchanged glances.

"If you got a good look at him, I can do a sketch," Helena said as they all turned to her, "I wanted to be an artist when I was kid. Daddy wouldn't allow it but I kept it up as a hobby."

"Helena, Roy, you get on that. Slade, Nyssa, hit the streets. I'll monitor our line at the lair. We need to find out who this guys is, why he's trying to kill Jessica and, most importantly, if he has any connection to Darhk." Oliver ordered.

Arrow lair  
Night

"How did you get this windshield again?" Thea asked Laurel as Felicity used a cotton swab on the wind shield.

"Dad convinced the owner to let them have it in the investigation. He gave it to us in the hopes we could find something." Laurel explained as Felicity walked over to the computers and put the swab in a scanner.

"The residue on the wind shield is Cellulose, but it seems like it's been…altered somehow, according to the database. It's been patented…by Palmer Technologies. A subsidy area, Palmer Paper. I shut it down a few months ago as a cost cutting measure." Felicity explained.

"Where's the paper mill?" Laurel asked.

Star City  
Later

Black Canary and Speedy rode in on their motorcycles, looking around as they got off. Looking around, the pair spotted a homeless man and cautiously approached.

The man dropped whatever he was holding as they approached, Speedy holding up a photo of the assailant.

"The guy in the photo, have you seen him?" Black Canary asked.

"I don't see much, I sleep a lot. But that guy," he pointed to a man a little older than Thea, "he sees a lot, he deals."

Nodding in thanks, the two vigilantes turned and approached the man.

"Hey, we need to ask you a few questions." Speedy barked.

"Step off freak." The man sneered.

Speedy shoved him and he stumbled back a bit. Speedy held up the photo again.

"The guy in the photo, you seen him?" Speedy demanded.

"You masks, you think you're in charge," the man sneered, "maybe you were, but there are new mask-"

Speedy grabbed his wrist and began twisting it at a painful angle, to Black Canary's alarm.

"Speedy stop!" Black Canary shouted but Speedy ignored her.

"Still want to use your arm? Still think you're in charge?" Speedy snarled before twisting his arm.

"That's enough!" Black Canary yanked her back, away from the man who ran off. "What the hell was that?"

"Sneering, Speedy shook her off and stormed over to her motorcycle. Getting on, she kicked it into gear and drove off as Black Canary watched in concern.

From the shadows, Nyssa observed this silently before disappearing into the shadows before Laurel could spot her.

Arrow lair  
Later

Diggle and Felicity were talking about the situation when Thea and Laurel walked in.

"Thea, Thea! We need to talk about what just happened!" Laurel shouted, drawing their attention.

"What happened was that that guy had information and I was getting it." Thea sneered as she whiled on Laurel.

"Thea, you broke his arm!" Laurel exclaimed.

"He was stalling!" Thea snapped.

"He was scared! Thea, what's going on with you?" Laurel put a hand on her shoulder and something in Thea seemed to snap.

With a beastly roar, Thea lunged at Laurel. Laurel attempted to block Thea's attacks but was quickly overwhelmed. Laurel tripped over a rack of weapons, falling on her back as Thea jumped on top of her, barely fending the other woman off. Diggle rushed over and pulled Thea off, the younger woman seeming to come back to herself as Laurel stood p with Felicity's help, everyone staring at Thea as she breathed heavily.

"Thea, we're worried," Diggle said as he let her go, confident she wasn't going to attack again, "ever since Oliver-"

"Don't!" Thea cut him off with such venom it surprised them. "Don't say his name. You don't have the right, none of you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked confused.

"That maybe there's a reason Ollie felt like he didn't have much to leave behind if he accepted Ra's offer. Roy told me how you all started turning on Ollie the moment he came back, nothing he did was ever right anymore, you all had to question every decision he made. It should tell you something that he trusted the man who sentenced him to five years of hell more than any of you!" Thea snarled.

"You're not exactly innocent in this. You trusted Malcolm more than Oliver for over a year." Felicity said despite Laurel and Diggle gesturing for her to stop.

"You're right," Thea admitted, "I did. And I hate myself for that...but at least I can admit how I turned my back on him...which is more than I can say for any of you."

Without another word, Thea turned and walked out. As she did, her phone went off with a text. She dug it out and read it.

'Meet me at the loft. I have something.'

League safe house  
Same time

Oliver cut the feed, running a hand over his face. Feeling someone behind him, he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Roy, I'd like to be alone right now." Oliver told his student.

"Okay," Roy said as he turned to walk out, "But we're outside if you need us."

Oliver nodded silently as his student closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's ending there but next chapter will more than make up for it. Spoiler: The long awaited reunion between brother and sister is as emotional and intense as expected.


	6. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Thea are finally reunited as Oliver explains his recent actions to his sister. Team arrow finds a note from Thea as Machin steps up his plan to get Jessica to drop out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the updates would be more frequent. This will likely be the last thing I update until after Christmas. So, if this is the last time I see you until then, hope you all have a good one. If you don't celebrate Christmas, happy Holidays.

The loft  
Night

Thea stood in the loft, holding a picture. It was of her last birthday before the Gambit, her twelve year old self was ridding on Oliver's shoulders. Her face was in the middle of a squeal as Oliver rushed off. She felt a tear run down she cheek before she swiped it up. Thea put the picture down and turned around to face her guest.

"So, what do you have?" Thea demanded.

"I may not be an operative anymore, but I still ave contacts at Argus, people I trust," Lyla told her as she handed Thea a file, "there's been heavy power and water usage from the penthouse Merlyn was using as his base last year. It's a fair guess that Ra's is there, especially since one of my contacts told me there was a sighting of three people entered there early this morning."

"Thank you Lyla." Thea said as she opened the file, seeing grainy pictures of three people entering the penthouse.

"Thea," Lyla said hesitantly, "Are you sure you don't want to involve Johnny and the others?"

"They can't be trusted," Thea said in a rough voice that reminded Lyla of the younger woman's brother, "Tell me Lyla, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a sister." Lyla admitted.

"For a moment, I want you to imagine that someone took your sister from you. Then I want you to imagine what you would do to the person who took her from you. Then you will understand." Thea said darkly.

League hideout  
Later

"I swear to god, how long can one woman use the shower." Roy grumbled as he and Nyssa sat in what had been made into the living area.

"She was in prison for a year and then she went to Nanda Parbat, where there are no showers." Nyssa pointed out and Roy grumbled, "where is Slade?"

"He still out on the town, searching for any leads on Machin." Roy sighed.

The elevator dinged and the two looked over, expecting to see Slade walked out. When Thea did, both of them jumped to their feet, staring at Thea in shock. Thea stared at Roy, shock and betrayal on her face before it turned to rage. She lunged at him, attempting to strike hut but Roy easily blocked her strikes.

"How could you?!" Thea snarled as all of her strikes were repeatedly blocked by her former lover. "He saved, trained you, protected you, and you repay him by signing on with his killer!?"

"Thea, you don't understand." Roy tried to explain.

"Shut up!" Thea snarled, finally managing to sneak passed his defenses.

Thea slugged him hard into face and Roy went down, clutching his face as Thea whirled on Nyssa.

"Where is he?!" Thea snarled.

Nyssa simply pointed to a door close to them with a smirk that would've confused Thea if she had stopped to think about it. Notching an arrow in her bow, Thea stalked towards the door and kicked it open. Seeing someone sitting cross legs on the floor, she fired. If she had stopped to think, she would've noticed that this man was not as bulky as Ra's. The figure whirled around, catching the arrow before it hit him. He stood up and Thea saw his face. Thea's bow clattered to the ground as she stared at her brother for the first time in months.

"Hello Thea." Oliver greeted warmly, happy to see his sister.

The loft  
Same time

"Thea?" Thea you here?" Laurel asked as she looked around for the younger woman.

She stopped, staring at a picture of the Queen siblings from before the Gambit. She smiled sadly at the image of her oldest friend before she noticed something. It was an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up, she opened it to find a piece of paper. She read it and her mouth dropped down in shock as her blood ran cold.

League hideout  
Not long after

"What happened to you?" Slade laughed as he saw Roy nursing a black eye.

"Thea hits almost as hard as you." Roy said simply and Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Thea?" He questioned.

Oliver poured two cups of tea before turning around, offering one two his sister.

"I don't want tea, I want an explanation Ollie." Thea said in a low voice.

Oliver sighed before putting the tea on the table and turning to face Thea. It was quiet for several seconds before Oliver spoke.

"I killed Ra's the night of the bio-attack on the city," Oliver began, "before being gunned down and falling off the bridge. I woke up a few hours later, having been rescued and my wounds having been treated by members of the League. I had said something to Ra's the previous day: I had nothing and no one to come back to. And I realized then that what I said was true. Tommy, mom, and Sara are dead. Roy was gone. Laurel had all but denounced our friendship. Captain Lance had turned against us. Felicity and John had all but turned their backs on me. Even you Speedy, had chosen Malcolm over me at every turn. Oliver Queen had nothing to live for and The Arrow was gone. So I decided to make a new life for myself as Ra's al Ghul."

"You had me Ollie," Thea said, tears streaming down her face, "I know I messed up with Malcolm, but when you...these past four months, I just wanted my brother back. I would've given anything to go back and do thing over, to be your sister rather than Malcolm's daughter."

"But you can't," Oliver said softly, "A lot's happened in the last year...we've both made choices we've had to live with. We can't change the past...but we can move forward. Start fresh...because one thing that hasn't changed, and will never change, is that you are my baby sister and I love you more than anything on this earth."

Thea rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her brother. Oliver caught her in an embrace as she cried into his shoulder, letting out all the anger, sadness, guilt, and self-loathing she had been keeping bottled up for the last four months.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Hey, what's going on? You sounded freaked out on the phone?" Felicity asked as she and Diggle walked into the lair to see Laurel sitting in a chair.

In response, Laurel held out a piece of paper. Diggle walked over and took it, reading it and paling as his blood ran cold.

"No." Diggle said as a sense of failure overcame him.

League hideout  
Same time

"Okay, so I get why had Roy recruited, but why Helena and Slade? Did you forget what those two did to you?" Thea asked as and Oliver sat at a table, drinking tea.

"Helena was never evil, she was lost. I though I could help her but I only mad things worse," Oliver explained, "when Helena's father died, I visited her in prison a couple times. I saw that the homicidal rage that had consumed her was gone. She just needed a second chance and I gave her one. If she betrays me, there will not be a third."

"And Slade? He killed mom." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"He did. But I felt after everything, I owed him a chance to redeem himself. When I walked into the cell, I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time," Oliver began and Thea raised an eyebrow, "the father desperate to get home to his son. The man who gave up his one chance to go home in order to save a simple castaway he barely knew. The Slade Wilson who had been my friend, my brother. And perhaps a selfish part of me wanted to give the people close to me a chance to get to know this Slade."

"Why kid, you're gonna make me blush." Slade said as he walked in, Thea tensing and Oliver sighing.

"What is it Slade, we were in the middle of something." Oliver said annoyed.

"There's something I think you'll both want to see." Slade said, gesturing for them to follow him.

Exchanging an uneasy glance, the two siblings got up and followed Slade out. They walked in to see the remaining members of Oliver's team watching the Television, where a press conference was being held. They saw it was Jessica with the caption 'Danforth's daughter kidnapped' at the bottom of the screen.

"To the people holding my daughter captive, please let my baby go. She's my whole world." Jessica said tearfully.

"It appears that Mr. Machin has escalated in his attempts to get your friend to drop her campaign." Nyssa noted.

"So what's the plan Oliver?" Helena asked as they all looked over at Oliver.

"Find Machin...and then I'm going to kill him." Oliver growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but how could I not stop it there? Hope I did the reunion between Oliver and Thea justice and again, happy holidays.


	7. Battle on two fronts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver places Thea on a special assignment as she has a confrontation with Team Arrow. Oliver's old team and his new one face off as they both attempt to stop Lonnie Machin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found a little time to get some writing in, here's the next chapter. Don't expect anymore updates until after Christmas.
> 
> For Team Ra's (That's what I'm calling Olive and his new team(, the suits are as follows: Slade and Nyssa's are unchanged, Helena has hers from the show with darker shades of purple, Oliver has his League outfit from the show and Roy has a smaller version of that with some red highlights.

League hideout  
Night

"Ollie, let me help. You know I can." Thea pleaded with her brother after everyone else had left.

"I know Speedy, but I need you to go back to the others," Oliver held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest, "it's only a matter of time until Felicity figures out someone is piggybacking off her system. When that happens, I need someone on the inside to give me the Intel."

"So you don't trust them either." Thea noted and Oliver was silent.

"To a degree, I trust Laurel," Oliver said after a moment, "She's inherited her father's self righteousness and ego, as well as his narrow view of the world. But with all that said, I know if I reached out to her for help, she would give it, no strings attached and wouldn't let this interfere with whatever I needed from her. I can't say the same thing about Felicity and John. It's them I don't trust and I want you to keep an eye on them in a way I can't."

Thea didn't like it, but she saw the logic in what he was saying. It also summed up her feelings for the others as well. Laurel had once been like an older sister to her and she knew that the older woman still cared about her and wished she could've done something more to help Oliver. Diggle and Felicity had been nothing to her and from what Roy had told her, had proven themselves to be unloyal more than once.

"Alright, I'll do it." Thea finally agreed.

Arrow lair  
Later

"My dad said the two officers he stationed to guard Madison were hit with something that shocked them with five thousand volts of electricity and then slit their throats for good measure." Laurel told Diggle and Felicity.

"Anything on Madison?" Diggle inquired to Felicity, who shook her head.

"No, nothing. Machin is good, I'll give him that." Felicity grumbled as Thea walked down the steps.

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" Thea asked sarcastically and they all whirled around to face her.

"Were have you been?" Diggle demanded hotly and Thea raised an eyebrow.

"I was out. Sorry I didn't check in dad." Thea said sarcastically.

"I went to the loft, found this," Laurel pulled out the paper and Thea tensed, "Thea, please tell me this is not what I think it is."

"Depends on what you think it is." Thea muttered and Laurel glared.

"Thea, is this a suicide note?! Is it?!" Laurel snarled and Thea shrugged.

"Technically, it's a 'just in case note.'" Thea said.

"How did you even find Ra's?" Diggle demanded.

"Lyla has contacts in Argus." Thea said simply and Diggle stared, stunned at his wife's role in this.

"Thea, why would you do something so stupid?!" Laurel demanded and Thea scoffed.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the woman who convinced me to sell Malcolm to Ra's." Thea snapped and Laurel flushed, realizing Thea was right, "I did exactly the same as you: I tried to avenge the death of my sibling."

"And since you're her, I',m assuming it worked?" Felicity said cautiously and Thea sighed.

"I found Ra's, he beat me. I begged him to kill me, to reunite me with my family. He told me I wasn't even worth killing. And he was right. One day, I am going to kill that bastard or he is going to kill me. But that day is not today," Thea said and the others stared at her, horrified by the younger woman's seeming disregard for her own life, "And let me be clear: Nothing you do is going to stop me. And the only reason I'm still here is because unlike you three, I am going to honor my brother's memory by continuing his crusade. And yes, it is his crusade. You may be continuing it, doesn't make it yours."

Before any of them could formulate a response, Laurel's phone rang. Digging it out, she saw it was her father and answered it.

"Daddy?" Laurel said, putting it on speaker.

"Heavy Heavy Club, 4th and Pierce." Quentin told them.

"What about it?" Laurel asked.

"It's where Lonnie Machin is holding Jessica Danforth's daughter." Quentin told them.

League hideout  
Same time

"That's was Thea," Oliver said as he read the text, "Machin has Madison at Heavy Heavy Club at 4th and Pierce."

"So what's the plan?" Helena asked.

"Roy and I will deal with Machin. The rest of you...give my old team a good show." Oliver ordered and Slade and Helena smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask kid." Slade chuckled.

Star City  
Later

Spartan, Black Canary, and Speedy were ridding there motorcycles towards Machin's location when they suddenly stopped as they saw three people standing in the way. The three of them got off their vehicles and faced the three people blocking them. Slade, in his Deathstroke suit, gripped his sword tightly. Next to him, Helena, in a darker version of her Huntress suit, smirked. Nyssa stood impassively, staring blankly at her former allies and friend, in Laurel's case.

"Nyssa, get out of the way." Black Canary told her friend.

"I'm sorry Laurel, I cannot do that." Nyssa said dispassionately.

"There's a girl being held captive by a maniac, we need to help her." Spartan said as he took out his pistols.

"We know. The boss is working o it." Slade said and Spartan scoffed.

"Like you or Ra's al Ghul care about innocent people." He said scornfully.

"Think what you will, but you will not get passed us." Nyssa said firmly.

"Then I guess we're doing things the hard way." Speedy said as she notched an arrow.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Helena said as she raised her cross bow.

In a warehouse a few miles away, Machin was talking out some tools as Madison whimpered fearfully, terror coursing through her. Then an arrow flew out, hit the open door of a cabinet Machin was pulling things out of. Machin turned around to see Oliver and Roy jumped down, the pair pulling out their swords and cutting Madison's binds. At Oliver's nod, Roy grabbed the girl and raced away to get her to safety.

"I was in the middle of something." Machin said annoyed.

"And now you're in the middle of something else." Oliver said as he aimed his bow at Machin.

Machin sneered as he turned on the blow torch in his hand. Oliver backed away from the flame as it was turned off and Machin was gone.

A few miles away, the fight was not going in Team Arrow's favor. Slade slammed Spartan down and kicked his gun away, leaving him helpless as Slade put a sword to his neck.

"Don't forget who taught the kid how to fight. And you don't hold a candle to him." Slade said before pulling his sword back, knocked Diggle's helmet off and slugged him, knocking him out.

"Nyssa, please, don't do this!" Laurel pleaded as she and Nyssa fought.

"I am sorry my friend," Nyssa grabbed her arm and disarmed her, throwing Laurel on the ground, "but we are now on opposite sides once more."

Laurel attempted to sweep Nyssa's feet out from under her but Nyssa, anticipating this, jumped up to avoid this. She jumped on top of Laurel, quickly restraining er.

"I am sorry my freed." Nyssa repeated before punching her, hard enough to knock Laurel out.

Thea and Helena, who had both been playing the part of two people fighting up to know, saw this and Thea nodded to Helena. Helena surged his fist forward and landed one of Thea. Thea fell back, appearing to be unconscious so Felicity wouldn't see anything off from the traffic cams.

At the warehouse, Oliver was walking around, his bow drawn as he looked around for Machin. Feeling someone behind him, Oliver whirled around, kneeing Machin in the stomach. Machin stumbled back, barely managing to dodge as Oliver fired an arrow at him. Machin brought up his Kamas and the two fought, Kamas against bow. Oliver managed to get a kick in, sending Machin stumbling back. Oliver pilled out his sword and stalked over. Whirling with his bow, he used it to knock the Kamas out of Machin's hand. With Machin ow defenseless, Oliver whirled around with his sword and stabbed Machin through the chest. Pulling the blood stained weapon out of Machin's chest, Oliver stepped back as Machin fell to his knees. Machin looked up at him, flashing a sadistic smile with blood stained teeth before falling to the floor as his blood began to pour out of him.

Star City Police Department  
Later

"Maison described the people who saved her as two people dressed in black with bows and swords," Quentin said as he walked up to Laurel, "something you want to tell me?"

"The League of Assassins is back." Laurel admitted and Quentin sighed.

"Great, just great. And what do they want?" Quentin demanded.

"I wish I knew." Laurel told him.

League hideout  
Same time

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Thea asked as she walked in to see Roy, nursing a scotch.

"Been better. You pack quiet a punch." Roy noted and Thea winced.

"Sorry." Thea said but Roy waved her off.

"Eh, I had it coming." Roy shrugged.

"So where is everyone?" Thea asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nyssa's in the shower, Oliver's on the phone, not sure where Slade and Helena are." Roy said and Thea noted, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Thea said suddenly and Roy looked at her curiously. "How can you...trust Slade after what he did?"

"Because I get it," Roy said and she looked at him confused, "you don't understand what Mirakuru does to you. How it twists your mind, turns everything good about you until you become someone you don't even recognize anymore. Takes your most precious relationships and perverts them. The Slade that killed your mom, that's not the man Oliver knew, just like it wasn't me who killed that police officer or you who killed Sara. We understand it, but it doesn't change anything. We still have to live with what we did."

Thea looked away from him, a thoughtful look on her face. That was how Oliver found them when he walked in.

"Thea, I'm glad you're here," Oliver said, causing his sister to look up, "Roy, could you give us the room for a minute?"

"Sure, I'm gonna go see if the shower's free." Roy stood up and walked off.

"What is it Ollie?" Thea asked as Oliver took Roy's seat.

"I have a confession to make," Oliver said and Thea raised an eyebrow, "when R's offered to use the Lazarus Pit to bring you back to life, Malcolm warned me there would be consequences. That you'd be...changed."

"So, my aggression out in the field..." Thea realized what he was saying.

"Is a side effect of the pit. Nyssa said that because you used the pit, you will be drawn to kill the one who killed you." Oliver said and Thea looked at him sharply.

"But Ra's is dead!" Thea exclaimed and Oliver nodded grimly.

"Yes, he is. But I think I've found another way," Oliver said and Thea waited for him to continue, "an old friend of mine, Tatsu Yamishiro, told me of a secret order who guards an elixir that should counter act the side effects of the pit. Tell Laurel, John, and Felicity whatever story you want, we're going on a trip."


	8. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meta comes to town, hired by Darhk to kill the Vigilantes. Nyssa gives Laurel a warning as Oliver and Thea search for a cure to the bloodlust.

Arrow lair  
Night

"So, tonight was a bust." Felicity sighed as Diggle and Laurel walked into the room.

"Not completely," Diggle said as he handed her the tooth he had gotten from The Ghost, "Got that off one of the Ghosts. It's where they keep their cyanide capsules."

"Looks like a upper left Bicuspid. There was a very brief time where I considered a career as a dental hygienists." Felicity rambled as she put it in the DNA sequencer.

"It's the best lead we've had in the last three months." Diggle noted.

"Thea's gonna hate that she missed this."Laurel muttered.

"Where is she anyway?" Felicity wondered.

"She said she was going out of town for a bit, clear her head." Laurel shrugged.

"It might be good for her. Ever since Oliver...ever since the attack in May, she's been closed off. She needs to deal with her grief and she obviously won't do that here." Diggle said as Laurel's phone went off.

"Um, it's my dad. He wants to see me about The Ghosts. I'll be back later." Laurel said, appearing nervous before walking off.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Felicity asked but Diggle just shrugged.

"Sometimes the fairer sex is bewildering to me," Diggle said as he started to follow later Laurel, "I'm gonna head out, spend some time with my family. Call me if you get anything."

Japan  
Same time

"I don't see a temple." Thea told Oliver as he led her through the gate.

"It's all around us. The Japanese, in times long past, used nature as their temple," Oliver told her as he led her through the grass, "Thea, whatever happens, let me do the talking. Okay?"

Thea nodded, just eager to get ride of the bloodlust. Oliver and Thea came open an old man with a sword, is back facing them as he sat cross-legged in front of a shrine.

"Are you lost young ones?" He asked in a calm voice.

"No sir. We have come her on the advice of a former member of your order: Tatsu Yamishiro." Oliver said, bowing slightly, which Thea followed suit.

"Tatsu?" The man questioned as he got to his feet, looking over at them with a questioning look. "Who are you young ones?"

"My name is Oliver Queen, this is my sister Thea. We have come to ask for help from the Crescent order." Oliver explained.

Star City  
Later

"Thank you for meeting me." Nyssa said as Laurel approached her on the rooftop.

"I was hoping you'd reach out at some point. Nyssa, what is going on?" Laurel asked and Nyssa sighed.

"I have approached to ask you to pass a message along to the rest of your team: Stay out of League business. If you do not, you will regret it." Nyssa warned and Laurel frowned.

"What is gong on that the League has come to Star City? Nyssa, please. You owe me some answers." Laurel said firmly and Nyssa was silent for several moments.

"Damien Darhk has come to Star City." Nyssa said and Laurel narrowed her eyes.

"Who is he anyway? Why does he have your father so spooked?" Laurel demanded and Nyssa sighed.

"Before my father was Ra's al Ghul, the pair served as his predecessor's most trusted agents. They were the best of friends, not unlike Oliver and Slade Wilson at one time. And like Oliver and Mr. Wilson, the friendship did not last," Nyssa explained and Laurel swallowed thickly at the mention of her oldest friend, "When my father was chosen to be the next Ra's, he was ordered to kill Damien. He hesitated and Damien Darhk escaped. He has continued the League's ways through his own hive of Agents. But he has twisted and perverted the League's ways for his own agenda, many innocent people have died because of him."

"And now he's come to Star City." Laurel paled as Nyssa nodded.

"Laurel, I have come to you out of respect for our friendship," Nyssa began and Laurel looked at her confused, "if we cross paths again, it will be as enemies. Please Laurel...do not make it come to that. Stay out of our way."

"You know I can't do that Nyssa, I have to be true to who I am." Laurel said firmly and Nyssa nodded sadly.

"Then the next time we meet...it shall be on the battlefield." Nyssa said sadly as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows as Laurel watched, the same sadness in Nyssa's eyes reflected in her own.

"I guess so." Laurel said softly to the empty air.

League hideout  
Same time

Slade and Roy were sparing with swords, Roy having improved leaps and bounds since joining the League.

"I've gotta say, you're a much better student than the kid was." Slade said as they paused in their spar.

"I've had some good teachers," Roy shrugged, "So where's Helena?"

"She said something about a night on the town. Not that anyone will miss her." Slade shrugged.

"Well, Nyssa and I won't." Roy quipped and Slade stilled.

"Is it that obvious?" Slade asked quietly.

"To everyone but her. If you like her, tell her." Roy implored him.

"We are both too damaged to be anything to each other, we would self destruct. If Shado taught me anything, it's that dating within the team always ends in disaster. Now again," Slade drew his sword before a beeping went off, "What is that?"

"Police radio tracker. Oliver set it up before he left, figured we'd keep an eye on the city in case the Ghosts popped up again," Roy walked over to the computer and looked at what was happening, "Robbery in progress."

"I have better things to do than stop a hold up." Slade snorted.

"Well for me, it'll be like old times. Don't wait up." Roy grinned as he walked off.

Star City  
Later

Roy, in his Assassin gear, jumped down, staring at two bodies. Hearing someone approach from behind, Roy whirled around and grabbed an arrow, notching it as a man with various card tattoos on his arms appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Thanks for coming. Gotta say, Ms. Fayad wasn't sure you'd show. But the Vigilantes in this town seem to be incredibly stupid." The man said.

"Not stupid, arrogant. And I'm not a vigilante, I'm an assassin." Roy told him and the man grinned.

"Even better."

To Roy's shock, the man seemed to peel a tattoo right off his skin and it became a playing card. Roy fired at him but the man threw the playing card, the arrow and card deflecting of each other and falling to the floor harmlessly. The man ran and Roy took off after him. Roy and the man exchanged fired, Roy firing arrows and the man firing cards before Roy fired an arrow at the roof, bringing down a light and temporarily blinding the man. Roy got in close, exchanging blows before sending a powerful kick to his chest. The man landed on his back before reaching behind his back and throwing two cards at Roy, who blocked them with his bow. The man jumped up and began throwing cards at him, overwhelming Roy. Realizing he had to retreat, Roy fired an arrow at him, nicking his shoulder before the archer shot an arrow off and used it to sing out the window, disappearing into the night.

Japan  
Later

"And that is our story," Oliver said after explaining everything to the old man, "I have no desire to use the elixir for personal gain, I simply want to help my sister. Please, I am begging you, help us."

"The Crescent order exists to protect the elixir from those would use it for selfish gain," the old man said and Oliver and Thea deflated, "but I can think of nothing less selfless than trying to save one's kin."

Oliver stared in disbelief as the old man retrieved a vial of blue liquid and handed it to Oliver.

"Be wise Queen-San. The Lazarus pit is powerful, but it has a dark price for that power." The old man warned and Oliver nodded.

"I know. Thank you wise sage." Oliver said as he took the vial.

Arrow lair  
Same time

His name is Jeremy Tell. Cisco wants us to call him Double Down." Felicity said as she showed Laurel and Diggle the video feed of Double Down's fight with the assassin.

"And he's fighting an assassin. Why would the League want to stop a robbery?" Diggle wondered.

"I think I can answer that," Laurel said as the others turned to her, "I went to speak with Nyssa?"

"What?" Felicity said stunned.

"She reached out to me, told me to back off. But I got why the League has come here. Damien Darhk is back in town." Laurel said to their shock

"The same Damien Darhk from last May?" Diggle demanded and Laurel nodded.

"According to Nyssa's, he's Ra's' Slade, they used to be friends but Darhk got upset when Ra's was chosen to be Ra's. He ran and now he uses his own hive of agents to carry out his twisted version of the League." Laurel said and Diggle started.

"Hive, that was the exact word she used?" Diggle demanded.

"Yeah, why? Does it mean anything to you?" Laurel asked as she looked at him oddly.

"...No." Diggle lied.

Arrow lair

Same time

"You got beat by a guy who throws playing cards." Slade deadpanned as he stared at Roy.

"He didn't me. I can take him in a straight up fight, but at the sped at which he throws those cards, I can't get to him. Not by myself." Roy explained and Slade nodded.

"I got it, you need some help. I got your back." Slade promised.

"I shot him with a tracer arrow, so he should be easy to find." Roy told him.

Japan  
Later

Oliver put the liquid in a syringe and took Thea's arm. Thea looked at him nervously and he smiled at her reassuringly.

"If this doesn't work, I will not stop looking for a cure. I promise on our mother's grave." Oliver swore.

Thea nodded and he found a vein, sliding the needle in her arm. Oliver injected the liquid into her and Thea gasped, feeling the effects.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oliver asked, beginning to panic.

"I feel fine...the bloodlust, I don't feel it." Thea smiled beaming.

Relieved, Oliver pulled the syringe out and the two embraced, happy that they were successful.

Star City  
Same time

Double Down was driving his car, trying to get out of Stat City when he stopped. Someone was blocking his path out of the city. He got out of the car and closed the door, walking up to the man blocking his path.

"Slade Wilson. Thought you were dead," Double Down said as he walked up to Deathstroke, "I assume you're here because you want to recruit me?"

"Assumption is the mother of all failures!" Deathstroke said as he struck his arm out, landing a good hit on Double Down's face.

Double Down stumbled back before throwing play cards at Deathstroke. Deathstroke pulled out is sword, swinging it to deflect them. Slade rushed the Meta, forcing him back. A black arrow flew out before exploding into iron cables, which wrapped around Double Down and tied him to a tree. Roy, in his assassin gear, walked out and stood next to Slade.

"Tell us about you're employer." Deathstroke said as he pointed his sword at Double Down.

"You don't scare me half as much as he does." Double Down said and Slade chuckled.

"Oh, but we will. Trust me, you don't know the meaning fear until you meet my employer." Deathstroke chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, listen to him. You're about to meet the guy that Deathstroke takes orders from." Roy said and Double Down looked like he was beginning to reconsider his options.

"You'll have to pry the information from my cold, dead, hands." Double Down finally said.

"It may just come to that. Let's get him back to base." Deathstroke ordered and Roy nodded.

"Had to this the hard way." Roy told Double Down before punching him, knocking him out cold.


	9. Bad cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some kills cops, Teams Arrow and Ra's both begin a search for the killer. Team Ra's finds out a disturbing detail about Quentin Lance.

League hideout  
Morning

Double Down was tied up in chains in a room as Oliver and his team stood before him. Oliver stared at him silently for several long moments.

"So, you work for Damien Darhk, do you?" Oliver finally asked.

"Yeah, and you don't scare me half as much as he does" Double Down said and Helena laughed.

"Big mistake." Helena said as Oliver stared at him, his eyes growing dark.

"Guys, could you give us the room." Oliver said as an order rather than a request.

"Don't break him to bad kid, we need him to talk." Slade warned him before they all left the room, leaving Oliver alone with their prisoner.

"Whatever you do, I won't talk." Double Down warned and Oliver smiled grimly.

"We'll see," Oliver said as he pulled out a sword from the weapons cabinet, "I've doing this a long time. I know what breaks, what kills, and what just hurts. One way or another, you will give me the Intel I need. The only question is...will you still be breathing when you do?"

"Who are you?" Double Down asked, beginning to get a sense of who he was dealing with.

"I am Ra's al Ghul." Oliver told him.

Outside the room, the others heard as Double Down began to scream in agony.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

"You spend more time her than your brother when he was getting busted for beating Paparazzi." Quentin said as he led Thea inside his office.

"We heard about those dead cops, we want to help." Thea said bluntly, not in the mood for his games.

"Right. Well, I got an understaffed crime lab, so you'll probably have more with these than I do," Quentin said as he tossed a bag of evidence on the table, "Hey um, look. Last night, some traffic cams caught Slade Wilson working with the League of Assassins."

"I know," Thea said to his surprise, "After Ollie...Ra's recruited him. He's also responsible for breaking Helena Bertinelli out of Iron Heights."

"And how are you doing with that?" Quentin asked and Thea smiled thinly.

"If I was gonna talk to anyone about it, the last person would be the man who helped my boyfriend and brother die." Thea snatched the bag of the desk and walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Quentin in the empty room.

League Hideout  
Afternoon

"So how long did he last?" Slade asked as Oliver walked out, wiping blood of his hands.

"An hour. I'm impressed actually," Oliver said as he put the rag down, "He didn't know much, he only started working for Darhk a few days ago. But he does know where Darhk's hideout is."

"But Mr. Darhk has most likely vacated the premises after realizing we captured his new recruit." Nyssa noted and Oliver nodded.

"Most likely. Still, can't hurt to check it out." Oliver said as the elevator doors opened and Thea got off.

"Hey, there's a problem." Thea said as they looked over at her.

"What kind of problem?" Oliver demanded, worried it was her bloodlust again.

"Someone is killing cops. Thought you might be interested in that." Thea said as Oliver frowned.

"You'd be right. What are the leads?" Oliver inquired.

"Two cops dead. They didn't call for backup, so either they were ambushed upon arrival or they couldn't call out," Thea said as she pulled out a SIM card, "Captain Lance gave me this, it was found at the scene. Figured I'd give it to you guys before I gave it to Felicity."

"That doesn't belong to a phone," Slade said as he held out his hand, Thea wearily giving it to him so he could examine it, "It looks like it belongs to a radio communicator, ASIS uses something similiar."

"Since you're familiar with it, do you think you can track it?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"No. But I believe I can find where it originated from," Slade plugged it into a computer, "Okay, I have a location."

"Alright, here's the plan," Oliver said as he picked up the card and handed it back to Thea, "Speedy, give that to Felicity, it will give her something to go on and satisfy the team. Slade, Helena, you're with me. We have enough enough problems without cop killers in this city. Nyssa, Roy, go to Darhk's hideout but do not engage under any circumstances."

Star City  
Night

"Clear." Oliver said as he walked down the hall.

"So am I, this place looks like its completely empty." Huntress said as she walked down the stairs.

"Assumption is the mother of all failures. Meet me on the third floor." Deathstroke told them.

The two met him in front of a door with a lock on it.

"Every door in this building is unlocked except for this one. After you kid." Deathstroke stepped aside.

The three entered, looking around.

"Well, it's certainly not empty." Oliver noted as they lowered there weapons.

"This seems to be military grade weapons, as though someone is preparing for war." Deathstroke noted as he took stock.

"Do you think this is Hive's Armory?" Huntress asked.

"Not Hive's," Oliver said as he picked up a Kevlar vest that had SCPD on the front, "The people who shot those cops were Police Officers."

"So now cops are killing their own? This city really has gone to hell." Huntress said as Oliver's phone went off.

"That was Thea. She, John, and Laurel will be here in less than a minute," Oliver put his phone away and put the vest back, "we can't be here when they do. Let's go."

League safe house  
Later

"So let me get this straight: These bad cops have been breaking up drug busts and selling the drugs back to the gangs." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose as Thea had explained to them the situation.

"It's not the entire force, but yeah." Thea nodded, "Laurel told Captain Lance and he wants in. We're just not sure how to deal with these cops, how to catch them before the next drug bust."

"By giving them what they want," Roy said and she looked over at them," How close are you with your old drug dealer?"

"Which one?" Thea asked with a smirk and Oliver and Roy winced.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver interrupted, "I have some money stored away in a private account. Use it to set up a deal."

"are you gonna be there?" Thea asked but Oliver shook his head.

"Don't wanna give up you're secret yet. Try and place a tracer on one of them during the confrontation. We'll track them back to their headquarters and take them down." Oliver ordered and Thea nodded.

"So, how did Darhk's hideout go?" Thea asked as she looked over at Roy and Nyssa.

"It didn't. The place was cleaned out. You were right Oliver, he didn't stick around to get caught." Roy said and Oliver frowned.

"Then I guess we're back to where we started." Oliver said grimly.

Star City  
Later

Thea and Diggle stood, waiting for a deal as Felicity spoke to them over the comms.

"Heads up, I'm reading a truck closing in on your position. The make matches a profile for an ESU Strike Vehicle." Felicity warned them.

"Got it. Black Canary, Captain, be ready." Diggle said over the comms.

The target approached, the people ridding on the side firing at Thea. Thea took cover as Quentin and Diggle returned fire. Thea tackled one of them, placing a tracer on them before fighting them but holding back. She let him get a punch in before going down. Black Canary jumped onto the roof and tried to use her Canary Cry. However, one of the officers turned around and used a device that flashed. Her collar blinked and she realized it wasn't working. She jumped down and engaged the officers but was pushed back. They cops retreated and Thea stood up, joining Diggle and Black Canary as the two trucks drove off, Quentin running up to join them.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Black Canary asked concerned.

"The training, the equipment. Those were cops. And no, I'm not okay." Quentin said visibly upset.

League hideout  
Later

"So, these cops have been using Anti-Vigilante task force gear?" Oliver asked and Thea nodded.

"I thought that the task force was shut down after The Siege?" Helena said confused.

"It was, but when Nyssa's father framed me for the murder of the mayor, Captain Lance reinstated it." Oliver explained.

"There are about forty members in total, so it narrows it down. And Captain Lance has given us unrestricted access to the Department's Computer network, so that should narrow it down even more." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Head back tho the team, tell us if they find anything. We'll run facial recognition here. see if that turns anything up." Oliver ordered and Thea nodded.

Star City  
Later

"Captain Lance, I'm so glad you rached out. And for you to initiate contact makes me think we're reaching a new milestone in our relationship." Darhk said as Quentin approached him.

"I need your help," Quentin didn't beat around the bush, "Slade Wilson, he's back and he's working with the League of Assassins. And I know you used to be one of them, so you know how bad this is. "

"What do you want Captain?" Darhk demanded and Quentin sighed.

"You're bad enough, but I don't want these psychos in my city." Quentin said and Darhk smiled thinly.

"Don't worry Captain. In due time, we shall stop them." Darhk assured him.

League hideout  
Same time

"Okay, Thea said Felicity narrowed it down to a Eliza Warner. Here she is." Roy said as he showed the picture to Slade.

"Well, I've got facial recognition on every traffic cam in the city, so we should find her soon." Slade said as he put the program in.

"So how did you learn all this stuff?" Helena asked curiously and Slade shrugged.

"I was former ASIS. This is a walk in the park." Slade said causally but Oliver noticed a slight softness in his voice as he spoke to her.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. He had only seen Slade talk like that to...oh my god. Slade was into Helena, Oliver realized with a start. Oliver had barely wrapped his head around the idea when Roy spoke up.

"Slade, can you zoom in on that picture?" Roy spoke up and they all noticed that he was white as a ghost.

"Sure," Slade zoomed in and they all saw it was a picture of Quentin talking to a man with white hair in a business suit, "what is it kid?"

"The man Captain Lance is talking to...That's Damien Darhk." Roy said pale and they all started.

"Roy, are you sure about this? Absolutely sure?" Oliver demanded and Roy gave a jerky nod.

"Trust me, that's not a face you will forget." Roy said and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Keep me posted." Oliver grunted before turning to leave.

"Oliver, where are you going?" Nyssa asked.

"I think its time Captain Lance and I had a chat." Oliver almost sneered as he walked over to the elevator, pushing the button.

"You sure about this kid?" Slade asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Don't follow me, I need to do this on my own." Oliver told them as he got on the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

"Well, this won't end well." Helena quipped.

Quentin's apartment  
Later

Quentin walked into his apartment, turning on the light. As he closed the door, he noticed someone sitting on the couch. Normally, he would've been alarmed. However, the person sitting there left him simply staring in shock.

"Oliver? How?" Quentin stammered.

"The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Oliver growled, "Sit down Captain. We have a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but how could I not stop it there?
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering why I had Slade take up the role of the tech expert of Team Ra's, he's former ASIS. Chances are he's more familiar with these kinds of things than the others and knows how they work.


	10. Beyond redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reveals he is alive to Quentin as they age abut Quentin's association with Damien Darhk. Later, Team Ra's must help Quentin when he is captured by Liza Warner and her rogue officers.

Quentin Lance's apartment  
Night

"Oliver...but how..." Quentin trailed off, not truly processing what he was seeing.

"For years you've looked at me with such contempt. Utter disdain. So I'm wondering...do I have that same look on my face right now?" Oliver asked as he stared at Quentin coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Quentin asked as he started to process that this really was Oliver in front of him.

"I'm talking about you...and Damien Darhk." Oliver said bluntly.

Quentin was shocked and visibly stunned by this. Quentin collapsed into the chair across from Oliver as Oliver stared at him with disappointment written across his face.

"A part of me was hoping that you didn't know who he was or what he's been doing to this city...but you know." Oliver said as he stared at Quentin.

"It's complicated." Quentin defended but Oliver shook his head.

"It's simple. Do you know how many people he's killed?" Oliver demanded.

"I've got more of an idea than you. And you know what, you don't get to come into my house after months of letting everyone you love think you're dead! Alright?!" Quentin shouted.

"You always held yourself up as better than me," Oliver said calmly, "I always thought that we were two sides of the same coin. That you were the hero who could go out in the light of day, who the people could trust and I was the one who could do the thing you wouldn't, couldn't when the law couldn't help us. And that was the case until tonight."

"Well, it's actually been a few months, me and Darhk," Quentin admitted and Oliver scowled, "It started out benign. He said he had resources, money. He held himself out as just another guy trying to help this city. And we needed the help. We all thought you were dead and you let us. By the time I figured out who he was, what he was! That's when he threatened Laurel."

"She can take care of himself." Oliver argued.

"That's what we thought about Sara to." Quentin protested and Oliver snapped.

"My mother used me and Thea to justify her sins to! It didn't make them any less terrible!" Oliver snapped as he got to his feet. "I have always admired you, even more than I did my own father. No more. You always thought you were better than me, so did I. I was wrong about you. For all your self righteousness, you are ultimately no better than any other corrupt cop in Star City. I used to say something as The Hood every time I confronted someone. Well, I'm saying it to you now: Quentin Lance, you have failed this city."

Quentin was completely silent as Oliver made his way towards the door. Oliver opened and started to walk out before he paused, lingering in the doorway.

"...Sara would be so ashamed of you." Oliver said and Quentin looked like he'd been punched in the gut as Oliver walked out, slamming the door behind him.

League hideout  
Later

Oliver was sitting in his room, quietly staring into space. Nyssa walked in, seeing him staring blankly. She sat down next to him, neither saying anything.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Nyssa asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No. You know, my dad used to take Thea and I to the Sentinel games at Papp Stadium," Oliver said and Nyssa raised an eyebrow, "Every time they hit a home run, everyone stood up and cheered. Every single time. When I came home, I began my crusade because I wanted to save that city. But now...I'm not sure that city exists anymore. I think Star City may be beyond redemption."

"This is about Sara's father," Nyssa guessed and Oliver nodded, "He made a mistake Oliver, a mistake he is only now realizing the consequences of. But you and I both know he is a good man and a far better father than either of us had. Do not give up simply because he made a mistake."

Star City  
Same time

Quentin stood outside the police station, mentally preparing to turn himself in. Quentin pulled out his phone and began dialing a number. He put it to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Daddy, what is it?" Laurel said and Quentin swallowed a sob.

"I'm so sorry baby, I let you down. You have no idea what terrible things I have done for you." Quentin said, his voice breaking as he began crying.

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Laurel said, concerned as she clutched the phone tightly in her hand.

"Captain Lance!"

Quentin turned around to see Liza Warner standing behind him and he wiped his face.

"What are you doing her Liza?" Quentin asked, lowering the phone slightly.

"I heard you were looking for me. Thought I'd save you the trouble." Liza told him.

"What?" Quentin asked before he was grabbed from behind.

Quentin dropped his phone as he struggled against them. Liza walked up and slugged him, dazing him as they dragged him off.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Laurel called out, concerned when he didn't answer.

League hideout  
Not long after

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as he and Nyssa walked out to see the others at the computers.

"Thea called, Liza Warner took Captain Lance outside the precinct." Roy said and Oliver scowled.

"What do we have?" Oliver demanded.

"Nothing so far. We're running facial recognition but it's not picking up anything." Roy explained.

"What about the tracer Thea put on one of the bad cops?" Oliver demanded.

"It's stopped working. These Rogue officer's must be smarter than we thought," Slade said before an alarm went off, "we might be in luck Kid. The Captain's ID badge was used to access the Star City Police Department Contraband Disposal Facility less than two minutes ago."

"Suit up, we're heading out. All of us." Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Not long after

A cop was loading drugs into a van when an arrow flew passed him, hitting the open door. He whirled around to see Roy aiming an arrow at him. He pulled out his gun but Roy kicked in the chest before grabbing him and tossing him aside, also taking the time to disarm him of his weapon. As the bad cop stood up, Roy fired the weapon, a net wrapping around the bad cop and causing to fall back down.

"You are pathetic." Roy said as he tossed the weapon to the ground in disgust.

Deathstroke jumped down, pulling out his sword and slicing the other cops, killing them instantly. Seeing this, Liza backed up towards the remaining cop.

"Let's go." She ordered before a black arrow landed at her feet.

"Liza Warner," Oliver dropped down, aiming at her, "you have failed this city."

He fired at her again, this time the arrow exploding into iron cables which pined her to a pillar. While this was going, Nyssa jumped down and cut Quentin, who had been tied to a pillar, free.

"Are you alright Captain?" She asked in concern.

"Fine, thanks." Quentin said as he rubbed his wrists.

Oliver turned around to face him and they locked eyes. It was with a start that Quentin realized it was Oliver. And suddenly, all the pieces fell together. Oliver had killed Ra's that night and taken over the League of Assassins.

Slade was taking on multiple officers at one, either killing them on knocking them out. He didn't see another one aiming gun at him. However, before he could fire, a crossbow bolt hit him in the shoulder. He went down, crying out in agony as Deathstroke, victorious, turned around.

"Thanks." Deathstroke said.

"Aw, I just didn't want to see your pretty face get messed up." Huntress joked.

"Get out of here." Oliver said coolly as he lowered his bow.

Liza cut herself free with a pocket knife and was rushing towards Oliver. However, Oliver whirled around, grabbed her arm and tossed her to the floor, grabbing her knife in the progress.

"Give up, it's over." Oliver told her.

"I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" Liza got to her feet.

"You all by your lonesome? Try it." Deathstroke dared as the others walked up and took aim at her.

"Liza, you said you weren't a criminal." Quentin reminded her.

"I did say that," She admitted, "but I also told you I was desperate."

"Well all are," Quentin told her, "Living in this city? Dialing with what we're dealing with right now? We're all desperate. We've all been made to do desperate things. Terrible things. But I gotta believe that we are not beyond redemption. I gotta believe that this city can still be saved. "Cause when we stop believing that, that's when this city really dies. And us right along with it. Maybe, just maybe, we start saving our home by saving ourselves first. And that means owning up to our mistakes. That means facing justice. You put on that uniform because you believe in justice. Ask yourself Warner...is that still the case?"

Several moments passed. Then, Liza got on her knees, putting her hands up.

"Do what you gotta do." She said as Team Ra's lowered there weapons.

Quentin walked over to her, pulling her to her feet.

"I guess you know your Miranda Rights." Quentin said as he began leading her away.

"Daddy!" Black Canary screamed as she, Speedy, and Spartan met them outside.

"I'm alright." Quentin assured her and they noticed Liza.

"You took them all on by yourself?" Spartan asked doubtfully.

"No...I had help." Quentin said as he thought of Oliver.

Quentin's apartment, next day  
Early morning

After a long night of arrests and paperwork, Quentin walked into his apartment to see Olive waiting for him, this time standing.

"At this rate, I should just give you a key." Quentin quipped.

"I never knew you had such a way with words." Oliver said impressed.

"I don't do encores." Quentin quipped as he sat down.

"Do you believe what you said?" Oliver asked and Quentin nodded.

"Yeah, every word. Especially the part about facing justice. When one Police Plaza opens this morning, I will be there, turning myself in." Quentin promised.

"I can't have you do that," Oliver said and Quentin looked at him confused, "neither my old team or my new one have been able to get close to Darhk. You have. I want you to be my man on the inside."

"Well, that's only a smart plan if you can trust me." Quentin said as he got to his feet.

"I trust the man who said we can't stop trying to save this city." Oliver said and Quentin considered it.

"First, I know you took over the League after you killed Ra's...but why? And why let us think you were dead?" Quentin asked.

"Because I had nothing to come back to, or at least I thought I didn't," Oliver said as he thought of Thea, "Trust had been badly damaged between my team and I on both sides. You hated me, Roy was gone...I felt I had nothing left here. So I took on the mantle of Ra's al Ghul to continue to fight for this city in a way I never could before."

"Then why continue to keep it quiet?" Quentin asked.

"Laurel, while she is a great woman, has inherited a lot of your bad qualities," Oliver said bluntly and Quentin winced, knowing the truth of that statement, "and to be blunt, events happened before I joined the League that showed me who John and Felicity really are. I don't trust them, not anymore."

"And Thea?" Quentin asked but when Oliver was silent, Quentin got it. "She knows?"

"She tracked me down, thinking I was Ra's and tried to kill me before she realized who I was. She's since been my eyes and ears within my old team. We're...learning to trust each other again. So, what do you say?" Oliver asked as he held his hand out to Quentin.

After a moment of indecision, Quentin reached out and grasped Oliver's hand in a firm handshake, nodding his acceptance.

"I'm gonna have to some things you don't like," Oliver told him, "things that you would never approve of...but you're gonna have to go along with them."

Later that morning, Star City would be greeted by a disturbing Sight: the body of Double Down, hung up for all to to see outside the police station. His arms were tied to iron cables, which were tied t the roof of the police station. He was suspended above the ground and his throat had been slit. However, the most disturbing detail of all was that an Arabic word had been carved into his chest with a sword.

Damien Darhk's base  
Afternoon

Darhk was watching a news report on the finding of Double Down's body, scowling as they showed the word carved into his chest. Another Hive Head walked up next to him and watched s well.

"What does it mean Damien?" The Head asked.

"It means War. The League of Assassins just declared war on us." Damien said with a scowl.

Even so, he was thinking. While this was as ruthless as his former best friend, it was far too bold for him. This was clearly doe to make a statement, Ra's usually liked to make more subtle statement and this was anything but subtle. Either Ra's was trying to do things a different way, which he doubted, or someone else was in control of the League of Assassins. Either way, it was time for him to look into what was happening with the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all liked it but let me know in the comments.


	11. Revelation of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ray Palmer turns out to be alive, it leads to a confrontation between Oliver, Laurel, Diggle and Thea where a stunning secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few changes to the previous chapter, so go check it out before reading this one.
> 
> Since Sara isn't here, we're also skipping right to 4x06/

League hideout  
Night

It was business as usual: Oliver and Slade were sparing as Roy watched, waiting to spar the winner as Nyssa and Helena spared themselves. That was the scene Thea walked into as she got off the elevator.

"Hey, we've got a problem." Thea said and they all stopped, turning their attention to her.

"Sister in law." Nyssa drawled and Thea scowled at her.

"What is it Thea?" Oliver asked, wishing to get to the point.

"Felicity thought it was a good time to tell us that six days ago, she got this message." Thea walked over to the computers, plugged in a flash drive, and played the message.

"I'm alive and I'm in trouble." A familiar voice to Oliver, Nyssa, and Roy spoke and they stared at the screen.

"Ray?" Oliver asked in shock and his sister nodded.

"Then, a few hours ago, she got a video message from him." Thea said and those who knew him started.

"Would someone want to fill us in?" Helen asked, Slade looking just as lost.

"Ray Palmer, his fiancee was killed during the siege," Oliver explained and Slade winced, "He acquired Queen Consolidated, turned it into Palmer Tech. He made a super suit, helped us stop Ra's' bio-attack. There was an explosion the night we recruited you two where Ray was presumed to have been killed. But obviously that's not the case."

"So where has he been all this time?" Roy asked Thea.

"Well, we're not sure but...he's been shrunken down to the size of a tatter tot." Thea said and five pairs of eyes stared at her incredulously.

"...Come again?" Slade asked.

"It's a lot of techno science mumbo jumbo, but basically he was trying to improve him suit, it overloaded and shrunk him down." Thea explained.

"I see. Wonderful." Slade said sarcastically.

"Has the team made any progress in finding him?" Oliver demanded.

"No. But Felicity went to Palmer Tech, Ray has plans for a device there he thinks can resize him." Thea explained as her phone went off.

"Who is it?" Roy asked.

"Felicity," Thea said before answering, "Yeah, what is it Felicity?..Okay, slow down so I can understand you...Better, I'm on my way."

"So what is it Speedy?" Oliver asked as she hung up.

"In order for the device to work, we need a specific device. One that is only sold at Kord Industries." Thea explained and Oliver nodded.

"Palmer Tech's biggest competitor," Oliver said and Thea raised an eyebrow, "I kept up with the world while I was away."

"So let me guess, Ms. Smoak wants to steal it?" Slade guessed and Thea nodded. "For once, she has the right idea."

"You guys are gonna take it for yourselves, aren't you?" Thea asked knowingly and Slade smirked.

"Did you even have to ask kid?" Slade asked.

"Nyssa, Helena, you two are with me. I think it's time I had a proper reunion with my old team." Oliver ordered.

Kord Industries  
Later

"Speedy, you're up." Felicity said over the comms.

Speedy pulled open the hatch and shot off an arrow with line. She used it to slid down to the panel, using the wrist tablet on her arm to send a message to Felicity.

"Okay, punch in 4-5-8-7." Felicity ordered.

Speedy did so and the doors opened up. She jumped down and Spartan and Black Canary entered through another door. However, they stopped cold upon seeing a member of the League blocking there path.

"Leave now. This is now League business." Oliver told them in his disguised voice.

"Like hell!" Spartan said as he opened fire.

Oliver dodged the bullets, firing an arrow. Spartan was disarmed by the arrow and Oliver rushed him, kicking him in the chest. Spartan fell back on the ground and Oliver whirled around. He used his bow to block Black Canary's batons out he grabbed by her arm, flipping over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Speedy, the League is here! Spartan and Black Canary are engaging one of them right now!" Felicity said over the comms.

"On it." Speedy said as she rushed sown the stairs.

"You are weak," Oliver told Black Canary as he stood over her, drawing his word, "this city is dying and you are more interested in playing hero than saving it. Oliver Queen used to have a saving he'd use when confronting his targets. Well, Dinah Laurel Lance, you have failed this city."

"Wanna bet?" Spartan said, having gotten his guns and taken aim at Oliver.

"Do you honestly think those will work on me?" Oliver asked, amused.

It was at this moment that Speedy raced onto the scene. Seeing Spartan aiming his guns at her brother drove her into a panic and she did not think, she simply reacted. She fired an arrow, which disarmed Spartan of his guns.

As they clattered to the floor, the three turned to stare at her, each shocked for a different reason. Speedy froze , realizing what she had done and not sure what t do. Oliver carefully weighed his options before he made a decision. Nodding at her, he backed away from Spartan and Black Canary, standing in front of Speedy in a protective manner as he notched his weapons at Spartan and Black Canary. Understanding, Speedy notched an arrow, stepping up to Oliver's side and taking aim at her stunned teammates.

"Thea?" Black Canary asked shell shocked.

"Why?" Spartan growled, betrayal shooting through him.

"Because you are all fakes, frauds! You go around acting like you mourn my brother but let's face it, all of you are glad he's gone! You can use a ghost however you like. Pretend you were the best of friends on the good days and blame him for everything wrong in your life on the bad! Non of you cared about him, not the way I did! And you're letting his sacrifice be in vain! He died for this city and it's going to join him because you want to feel good about yourselves. You want to play at being heroes more than you want to save the city! You'd rather let it die than do what needs to be done to save it!" Thea sneered.

Suddenly, alarms blared, startling them all.

"Oliver, we have the device." Nyssa said over the comms as she and Helena began retreating.

Oliver lowered his bow and fired an arrow, which exploded on impact with the floor. When the smoke cleared, the archers were both gone.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Thea's been working with Ra's the entire time?" Felicity asked shocked.

"I don't think the entire time," Laurel said as Diggle and Felicity looked over at her, "I think when she went to confront him last month, Ra's took advantage of her vulnerable state to seduce her to his side."

"We should've been more careful, we just took what she said at face value." Felicity cursed there shortsightedness.

"We couldn't have seen coming." Diggle was quick to assure her.

"Couldn't we?" Laurel asked and they looked back over at her. "There is a level of truth to what Thea said. We weren't friends to Ollie in the months leading up to the attack. We were arrogant and we were jerks to him. We've been trying to continue on where he left off but we've barely been toeing the line. Since the League came here, criminals are running scared after what they did to Double Down, crime is down by twelve percent in the last few weeks. It should tell us something that Thea would rather side with her brother's killer than with us."

"Like what?" Felicity asked.

"Like maybe the city isn't getting any better...because we aren't willing to go far enough." Laurel admitted to there shock.

"Laurel, do you even hear yourself?" Felicity demanded.

"Look at the facts Felicity: the city isn't getting any safer. Sara and Ollie are dead. The fact of the matter is that Ollie made more of a difference in his first year alone when he was willing to go to the extreme than in his last two combined when he wasn't willing to cross that line. That assassin told me I had failed this city...and maybe he's right. Maybe we're all too caught up in our own egos and self-righteousness that we can't save this city."

League hideout  
Same time

Oliver walked into his room to see Thea staring out the window, a blank expression on her face as he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I know I let my emotions get the best of me and it cost you your mole." Thea apologized.

"You spent months thinking I was dead, you reacted..you still haven' gotten over that," Oliver said knowingly and Thea looked away, "If I had told you right away that I was alive, you wouldn't have acted as you did tonight. This is on me, not you. Okay?"

"Okay," Thea said, not entirely convinced but willing to drop the subject, "so, what's our next move?"

"Well, from the bug we placed in Felicity's system, we found out an interesting bit of Intel," Oliver said and Thea looked over at him, "it seems that Ray is being held captive by Damien Darhk."

"You're sure it was Darhk?" Thea asked confused and Oliver nodded.

"I saw the image, it was Darhk. Which means we have an in." Oliver said and Thea's eyes widened in realization.

"Captain Lance." Thea said and he nodded.

"I think it's time to invite the good Captain over for a visit." Oliver told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Thea just jumped the gun like that is because, after months of believing her brother was dead, she is still emotionally raw when it comes to Oliver. Hope that makes sense.


	12. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ra's continue with their plan to rescue Ray, which leads to a startling revelation about Darhk.

League hideout  
Night

"Nice digs." Quentin quipped as Oliver led him inside.

"Well, we're gonna be moving soon, but if you're gonna be working with us, you should officially meet the team." Oliver said as Slade walked out.

"Whoa!" Quentin instinctively pulled out his gun and took aim at Slade, only amusing the other man.

"You will only be wasting your bullets." Slade told him.

"Hey, it's okay," Oliver reached out and lowered the gun, "he's with us now."

"And why should I trust him?" Quentin asked as he eyed Slade.

"You shouldn't," Slade admitted, "but you need all the help you can get."

"And to be blunt, I trust him a lot more than I trust you Captain." Roy said as he and the others walked into view, Quentin gaping as he stared at Roy.

"Harper? You're-"

"Alive? Yeah, no thanks to you." Roy said as he sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"Enough," Oliver interrupted and they all looked over at him, "we're not here to argue. Captain, I need you to get in contact with Damien Darhk."

"I did that once, I'm on thin ice. Why should I do it again?" Quentin asked wearily.

"Because then Slade will follow him back to wherever he is keeping Ray and we can make a plan." Oliver explained.

"So, looks like we're working together Captain." Slade quipped and Quentin looked over at him wearily.

The loft  
Same time

Laurel was walking through the now uninhabited loft, looking around. She walked over to a table, picking up a picture frame on it. It was off Oliver and Thea, just before Oliver had gone on the Gambit with Sara. Twelve year old Thea was hitching a piggyback ride on her brother's shoulder, her face frozen in a squeal. Laurel stared at the image of her ex-boyfriend, who was smiling at his sister's happiness. Laurel put the picture back down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ollie," Laurel said, feeling decades older than she was, "we failed her, failed this city. But I promise, somehow...I'll make it right if it's the last thing I do."

Star City  
Later

"Appreciate you meeting me. I know you're a busy man." Quentin said as he and Darhk met in the streets.

"Oh I am. But I may have found a way to make this city useful for once." Darhk said and Quentin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand." Quentin said honestly and Darhk smirked.

"Oh, you will. Soon everyone in this city will." Darhk promised.

"Well, maybe I can understand a little sooner than others," Quentin offered and Darhk raised an eyebrow, "Have you found anything out about the League of Assassins?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Darhk chuckled and Quentin knew something was up.

"Well, I was thinking if I could help you a bit more, maybe you could help me a bit more." Quentin suggested and Darhk tilted his head off to the side in a thoughtful gesture.

"I'll consider it," Darhk said after a moment as he walked forward, "but make no mistake Captain: This will be the last time you summon me."

Darhk turned around and got back in the car. As his driver began to drive off, not far from them, Slade, a hoodie covering his face, began to drive after them in his own car.

League hideout  
Later

"The Latin building," Oliver said as he stared at the blueprints of the building Slade had spotted Darhk entering, "Before the island, it was the most secure building on the West coast. Retinal scanners and voice print protecting every corner. Darhk sure knows how to pick his hideouts."

"Kid, if we wanna get in there without tipping off Darhk, we'll need back up from the League." Slade voiced.

"Not necessarily," Nyssa mused and everyone looked over at her, "From the outside, yes. But on the inside..."

"I like the way she thinks." Roy smirked as they got what Nyssa was saying.

"Okay. Thea, I need you to go pick up something for me." Oliver said as he turned to his sister.

Palmer Tech  
Later

"So that's a no go on the last piece?" Curtis asked as Felicity sighed.

"There were...complications." Felicity admitted

Suddenly, a red tranq dart hit her neck. Curtis started as she pulled it out of her neck before crumpling to the floor, out cold. Curtis jumped back as Speedy lowered her bow.

"I know you, you work with Black Canary and that other guy." Curtis said ad Speedy nodded.

"I used to, now I work for someone else. If you want to save Ray Palmer, you're gonna come with me and bring the pieces for the device to resize him." She told him.  
League hideout  
Same time

"Good job Speedy, meet us there," Oliver hung up before turning to Slade, "she's got him on board."

"Good. Now let's get this friend of yours back." Slade said and Oliver nodded.

"So...you and Helena seem to work well together." Oliver said causally and Slade tensed.

"Yeah, we do." Slade said casually.

"Slade...as someone who's seen you fall for someone before, it's pretty easy to see it when you know what to look for." Oliver said and Slade sighed.

"Kid, can we not talk about this right now?" Slade asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Okay,, but we are talking about it." Oliver warned him.  
Star City  
Later

Oliver, in his assassin gear, was kneeling down on a rooftop. He reached back for a quiver when he was hit from the side by the butt of a rifle to his temple.

He regained consciousness to see he was chained up, A Ghost in front of him as Darhk walked in, holding his quiver.

"These are nice," Darhk threw them to the ground before staring at Oliver, "leave us."

The Ghost walked out and onto an elevator. Once the doors closed, he took off his mask.

"Phase one is complete." Slade said over the comms.

"Now move onto phase two." Nyssa ordered as he got off the elevator.

"What do you think this is, my first day?" Slade asked sarcastically as he walked over to the security panel and pushed a sequence of buttons. "security systems disabled."

"Good. Now, phase three: Move out." Nyssa ordered.

On a room top, Speedy was with Curtis when she grabbed I'm and jumped off, shooting off an arrow. It opened up into a parachute and they crashed through a window. They landed on the ground, groaning slightly as Slade, with his mask on.

"You okay?" Slade asked.

"We are not dead." Curtis said slightly dazed.

"Then get up, we have to move quickly." Slade ordered.

Nyssa and Helena came up through a stairs and immediately, The Ghosts converged, opening fire. Nyssa and Helena took cover behind a couch they tipped over as Roy jumped down. He fired an arrow, getting one as he whirled around, using his bow as an escirma stick. As he took on the Ghosts, Nyssa and Helena jumped out from behind the couch, firing there own weapons.

"You know, you don't need the hood, I already know who you are...Oliver." Darhk said to Oliver's shock.

"How?" Oliver said as Darhk pulled down his hood.

"Well, I have you to thank for that. When you sent your little message, I knew it wasn't my old friend's style. So, I had some of my scouts do a little research. It didn't take long to determine there was a new Demon's head. And I must say, my old friend losing to a former playboy turned vigilante is rather laughable." Darhk chuckled.

"So, you know. It doesn't matter. There's nothing you can use against me." Oliver told him and Darhk smiled thinly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Everything in this city you care about is now gone...except one thing. Tell me, does little Thea know you're still alive?" Darhk asked and Oliver's eyes darkened.

"You don't know me, so let's get to know each other. One thing you never do? Threaten my little sister." Oliver growled.

To Darhk's shock, Oliver yanked on his arms, breaking the chains with his bare hands. Oliver slugged Darhk then sent a powerful kick to his chest. Darhk was thrown back, hitting the hall. Oliver picked up an arrow and stalked towards Darhk, a murderous look on his face.  
Slade led Speedy and Curtis into the room where Ray was in the cube.

"That you Th-" Ray began upon seeing Speedy.

"Call me Speedy." She said hurriedly as she looked over at Curtis.

"Right, sorry." Ray said.

"How do we open this?" Curtis asked.

"My best guess is it needs an asymmetric cipher. You can open it with five years and an NSA-grade computer." Ray said causally.

"Can't we just enlarge him now and use his size to break the cube?" Speedy asked.

"The quantum field won't be able to penetrate this polymer." Curtis explained.

Darhk waved his hand and Oliver was thrown back, hitting the wall as Darhk stood up.

"Did you really think I'd go down that easily?" Darhk asked mocking.

"No." Oliver said grimly.

He picked up his bow and fired an arrow at him. Darhk stopped it with his magic but the arrow exploded. Darhk was thrown back, hitting the wall again. Looking back up, he saw Oliver was gone.

"Okay, this place has cameras in it. Those cameras have to draw power from somewhere." Ray pointed out.

"Okay," Curtis said as he plugged in the device to the cube, "we're ready Mr. Palmer."

The device glowed before shooting a beam at the prison and completely shattering it. Ray grew to regular size and smirked.

"I'm not dead." He told them relieved.

"Let's go then." Slade ordered as the four of them moved out.

The four them came upon a Ghost. Before either of them could do anything, an arrow hit him in the chest and they went down. Olvier stood behind him, nodding at them.  
"The others have taken care of their part, let us move out," Oliver told them in his disguised voice before nodding at the stunned Ray, "Mr. Palmer."

Arrow lair  
Later

"The Assassins took Curtis and the device?" Diggle asked as he and Laurel stared at Felicity horrified.

"Yeah. Knowing them, it can't be for any good reason for why they took him." Felicity said distressed.

"Wow, so this is where you guys work now."

The three of them whirled around to see Ray walk in, looking around at the lair.

"Ray!" Felicity rushed up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Felicity," Ray said as he gently pried her arms off him, "Dig, Laurel."

"Palmer, how'd you escape?" Diggle asked stunned.

"Thea, she and some friends came to get me. Apparently we're working with the League of Assassins now?" Ray asked confused as the others exchanged an uneasily glance.

"It's a long story man." Diggle told him.  
Star City  
Same time

"So what is this place?" Helena asked as Oliver and Slade led the rest of the team inside a building that looked like it was recently cleaned up.

"This was one of my bases of operations two years ago back when I was carrying out my vendetta against the kid." Slade explained.

"No one wants anything to do with it, due to the history of it, and since we need a bigger place, we decided on this," Oliver gestured around, "the entire upper level has several rooms, Slade and I have made it into an apartment complex. But that's not even the best part."

With a smirk, Slade walked to a retinal scanner and leaned down. It scanned his eye and a door opened up. The rest of the team followed Oliver and Slade inside and looked around in awe. There was a room the size of the penthouse they had just left behind the wall. There was a computer that looked like it belonged to Argus in the corner, a weapons area filled with arrows, bows, cross bows, knives and swords, a matt that looked like it was used for training. And against the wall was a suit display. Seven mannequins, six with suits on them. From right to left, Roy, Helena, Slade, Oliver, Thea and Nyssa's suits were on display with an empty mannequin noticeable by comparison.

"Wow, this is incredible." Helena said in awe and Slade smirked.

"Well, since we're gonna be staying here until we stop Darhk, we might as well have our own headquarters and not be cramped in Merlyn's." Oliver said.

"I've been wondering about that. Why didn't you kill him?" Roy asked as several of them looked over at Oliver.

"Because it wasn't the mission. The objective was Ray, I wasn't gonna compromise that. Next time we meet, his survival is much less certain." Oliver said grimly.

"So, what's the spar mannequin for?" Thea asked as she stared at the blank figure.

"For Tatsu, if she comes to the city. Or...someone else." Oliver said as he thought of someone he wanted, hoped, would join them if he offered.

Laurel's apartment  
Later

Laurel stood back, an evidence board in front of her. On it were pictures of news articles of everything that had happened since the League had come bac to Star City since the train station attempted bombing. From her experiences with them last year, nothing they did was making any sense. Stopping Rogue police officers wasn't like the League she had fought last year. IT was though some one was pulling his strings...or someone had taken over, changed the League. Laurel pondered that thought before dismissing it.

It couldn't be...could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Darhk was able to find out that Malcolm was Ra's in the show, I don't think it's too much of a stretch that he could find out about Oliver.
> 
> For the new lair, imagine the lair in the show mixed with the Batcave 2.0 from The Dark Knight and The Dar Knight rises.


	13. The prodigal brother returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission for Team arrow reveals a startling revelation.

New League hideout  
Night

"Okay, so Hive stole money the government was using to prop up Starling National Bank...to burn it?" Oliver said as he and his team stared at Quentin deadpanned.

"Yep. Darhk really wants this city to die." Quentin sighed tiredly, feeling far older than he felt.

"But why? What does he gain from it?" Thea asked curiously.

"John thinks its because Darhk wants a base of operations. Where better than a dead city?" Quentin asked but Nyssa shook her head.

"Highly unlikely." Nyssa told him.

"Yes, it's far too small for a man like Damien Darhk." Slade agreed.

"Whatever Darhk is planning, it's a lot bigger than a base. Andi t can't be good, whatever it is." Oliver said grimly.

Arrow lair  
Same time

"Half the genetic markers are missing." Ray told Team Arrow as he observed the tooth.

"We know, but how?" Laurel inquired.

"Looks like it was done with a synthetic compound. Like a chemical CRISPR/Cas9. Lastrapium trioxide," Ray said as he walked over to the computers and brought up a webpage of a company, "Wolfman Biologics has a patent on it."

Star City  
Later

"On site," Black Canary said as she overlooked the building, "you're clear Spartan."

In side the building, Spartan stealthily opened the back door and walked onto the floor, gun raised.

"What's next Felicity?" He asked.

"Ray needs a sample of the chemical to unscramble the DNA on the tooth and hopefully ID this guy," Felicity explained from back at the lair, "Second floor, northwest corridor. It'll  
be a yellow liquid."

"We have a problem, four Ghosts, north entrance," Black Canary said as she moved out, "I'm moving in, hurry up Spartan."

"On it." Spartan said, moving out.

Black Canary engaged the Ghosts, whirling her batons. However, it quickly became apparent that she was fighting a losing battle. Before anything drastic could happen, An arrow suddenly pierced the Ghosts chest, dripping with his blood. He went down as Nyssa grabbed one from behind, slamming him into the wall head first before dropping him, whiling her bow like an escirma stick. She kicked one in the chest before firing an arrow, killing him before whirling around, sticking the last one across the face, knocking him out cold. Nyssa turned around to look at Black Canary on the floor as her friend stared up at her. remembering her last meeting, Laurel wondered if Nyssa was going to kill her. Then she felt foolish for even thinking it as Nyssa offered her a hand to help her up.

"I wonder, is it ego and carelessness that allows your so called friends to send you into situations you are unprepared for or do they truly wish you dead?" Nyssa asked.

"What are you doing here Nyssa?" Laurel asked.

"Making sure your father does not lose both his daughters." Nyssa said before turning and walking away.

Spartan walked into the room, seeing the chemical. He had no sooner picked it up when a Ghost walked in, opening fire at him. Spartan ducked around the corner before jumping up, firing at the Ghost. His bullet hit the Ghost in the shoulder and the Ghost went down as Spartan walked over to him.

"Felicity, I'm going for a positive ID on the Ghost that shot at me. Stand by." He told her.

Spartan knelt down and took off the Ghost's mask. However, he reeled back in shock as he stared at the face he knew almost better than his own.

"Andy?" Spartan gasped.  
His supposed to be dead Brother's eyes snapped open and Andy slugged him. Diggle was thrown back as Andy jumped up and fled, Spartan taking off his helmet and staring after his brother in shock.

New League hideout  
Later

"The only thing more surprising than Dig's brother being alive is the fact that Felicity hasn't picked up on the bug you placed in her system." Roy said as Team Ra's stood in the lair, discussing what had happened.

"None of this makes any sense. Why would John's brother be part of Hive" Oliver wondered, trying to make sense of it.

"Well, while we were gone, a Ghost had a shot at him, didn't take it. What if that was Andy?" Thea asked and Oliver tilted his head to the side.

"It's a possible but we still need the why." Oliver noted.

"Why do you care?" Slade asked what they were all thinking.

"Because, despite the current status of our relationship, of lack of, John was once my brother. After all we've been through, I owe him this much: to find out why his brother is working for Damien Darhk. And so I'll get him those answers." Oliver said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Hive Headquarters  
Later

"So, you wanted to see me?" Quentin asked as he walked over to Darhk, who was doing paperwork.

"So polite. That's so atypical." Darhk noted and Quentin shrugged.

"A guy gets slapped down enough times, he learns who's boss." Quentin said and Darhk smiled unpleasantly.

"Apparently not." Darhk looked pa t Quentin as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Quentin said confused.

"After our meeting last week, I had an unpleasant encounter with the League of Assassins," Darhk said as he stood up, "My associates are under the impression that you staged that meeting to have them follow me."

"Okay, so your posse doesn't trust me. What about you?" Quentin asked keeping his voice level as his pulse raced.

"Trust is like an orchid. Beautiful, but delicate. It takes ideal conditions to thrive or it dies," Darhk leaned close to Quentin's ear as he whispered, "tread carefully Quentin."

"You know, a few weeks ago, you had me erase some information, all military. Sergeant Andrew Diggle was killed eight years ago. Why are you erasing the name of a dead man?" Quentin tried to play this carefully and Darhk smiled thinly.

"Bold of you Quentin. But, since I admire that, I'll tell you: We hired an assassin to murder Sergeant Diggle." Darhk told him and Quentin narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He demanded and Darhk chuckled.

"Afghanistan is an interesting place. Full of opportunities for men to engage in: Drugs, weapons, crime. Mr. Diggle was an eager beaver. His business interfered with ours, and as you well know, we don't play well with others. Any further questions?" Darhk asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"No." Quentin said, knowing it would be pushing his luck to ask for more.

"Good. Because threating your daughter is, believe it or not, the least terrible thing I can do." Darhk said before walking off.

New League hideout  
Later

"So, Darhk had Andy killed because his criminal activities interfered with theirs." Oliver said as he closed the file.

"That doesn't match up with what Dig told me about Andy." Roy said confused.

"It doesn't match up with what he told me either," Oliver sighed, "he probably doesn't know."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Helena asked as they all stared at Oliver.

"Exactly what I said: I'm gonna give John the answers he's looking for." Oliver told them.

Arrow lair  
Later

"John, whatever his reasons, Andy is your brother. Can't you just be happy that he's alive?" Laurel asked as she, Diggle, and Felicity stood in the lair.

"How can I do that? He let his wife and son believe he was dead for eight years! Eight years! There is no excuse for that, none!" Diggle shouted.

"Yeah, turning your back on those you call brother seems to be your specialty."

Everyone looked towards the sound of the voice...and promptly did a double take. Oliver was standing in the room dressed in black T-shit, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had a file in his hand and a cool, detached look on his face as he stared at them.

"Oliver?" Felicity gasped.

"You-you're dead." Diggle stammered in shock.

"The rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." Oliver said in a cold, chilling voice that none of them seemed to notice in there shock.

They simply stared, not comprehending him being in front of them. Then, Laurel shakily took some steps towards him. She put a hand to his face as though to reassure herself that Oliver was really there. He looked at her with a warmth on his face and in his eyes that hadn't been there previously.

"Ollie?"

"Hello Laurel." Oliver stared at his oldest living friend with warmth as his voice softened.

Overcome with emotion, Laurel lunged at him, wrapping him in a bear hug. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug as Diggle and Felicity simply stared, still not quite comprehending what as happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there but really, how could I not? Next chapter, we get all the revelations up to this point out of the way.
> 
> You know, what strikes me in this episode is that even when the writers are attempting to make Oliver looks somewhat intelligent, they make him look stupid. I mean, a base? With Damien Darhk? Really?


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel and secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did not expect to this up so soon.

Arrow lair  
Night

"I don't understand, how is this possible?" Laurel asked as she regained control of herself, stepping back from Oliver.

"We all thought you were dead. Lance said that the survivor of your duel with Ra's went over the falls after the SCPD fired on him." Diggle pointed out, beginning to process that Oliver was really here, really alive.

"I did go over the falls," Oliver admitted, "I would have died, had a member of the League not fished me out and treated my wounds. I awoke some hours later, injured, but alive."

"That's where you've been...you joined the League of Assassins." Felicity realized with a start.

"Not joined, I took control of it," Oliver said and they stared in shock as he showed them the ring of the Demon on his free hand, "I am now Ra's al Ghul."

"The League of Assassins recent activities...breaking out Helena and Slade, all the times they interfered with our missions, that was you." Laurel realized and Oliver nodded.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"You son of a bitch!" Diggle, already tense from the reveal about Andy, rushed forward, intent on slugging Oliver.

Oliver quickly pushed Laurel out of the way and sidestepped Diggle. As Diggle turned around to punch Oliver, Oliver quickly grabbed Diggle's arm and which a well aimed Kick to his feet, knocked him off balance. He sent Diggle sliding into a weapons shelve, which fell over behind him. Felicity jumped up, rushing over to Diggle as Laurel simply stared in shock.

"You almost hit Laurel there with your temper tantrum," Oliver told him and Diggle's eyes widened, "To get into a fight with you isn't why I came here."

"Then why did you come here?" Felicity snapped, the sting of betrayal filling her.

Silently, Oliver walked over to Felicity and Diggle. Holding the file, he waited for Diggle to take it. Diggle took it ad began flipping through it, his eyes widening in shock.

"This is..." Diggle trailed off.

"Pretty definitive evidence that Hive 'assassinated' Andy because his criminal activities interfered with there own. I figure it was a cover to recruit him," Oliver explained, noting Diggle's lack of reaction, "normally, finding out your brother was targeted by a Terrorist Organization would come with a reaction, you didn't even blink. How long have you known?"

"Two years ago in Russia, Deadshot told me he was Hired by Hive not to kill Andy's client, but to kill Andy." Diggle admitted after a beat and Laurel started.

"So, what, you lied to me when I asked if Hive meant anything to you? Lied to us?" Laurel demanded.

"So I guess secrets are okay so long as you keep them, huh John?" Oliver drawled and Diggle glared at him.

"Considering you let us all think you were dead and recruited psychopaths like Helena Bertinelli and Slade Wilson, you have no room to talk!" Diggle snarled.

"I felt they were more trust worthy than you two. They haven't proven me wrong." Oliver said coolly.

"Oliver, what have we ever done to not make you trust us?" Felicity demanded ad Oliver smiled unpleasantly.

"Keeping Ray's suit a secret. Not telling me and Thea about Roy's plan. Telling me not to save my sister from dying. Trying to smuggle me out of Nanda Parbat as though Ra's would simply let me go. I can go on and on Felicity," Oliver said as Felicity flushed and Diggle scowled, "do you wanna know why I chose to let you think you I was dead? When I came to, I realized I had nothing to come back to. You know question me and criticize me for everything at every turn. You say you care about me, love me even. Maybe, maybe you don't, but you do not trust me. And after everything that's happen...I don't trust either of you anymore either. I came here out of respect for our past partnership John. And now I don't owe you anything."

"And me Ollie? Do you trust me?" Laurel asked and Oliver turned around to face her, his eyes and face visibly softening.

"I want to," Oliver told her honestly, "I really do. But how can I when you, just like them, criticized and questioned me for everything? There was a time when I thought you would have my back, and now I just don't know."

"You were working with the man who killed my sister." Laurel reminded him.

"And used my sister to do it. Who killed my father and my best friend and hundreds more. Do you think I wanted to that? As soon as I didn't need him, I shoved a sword through his chest," Oliver said and Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity's eyes widened as they realized he had killed Malcolm, "the League of Assassins has a saying: the sins of one are the sins of many. It means the families are punished for the crimes of one."

"Wait, you mean..." Laurel trailed off as Oliver nodded.

"If I had turned Malcolm in, Ra's would have punished Thea as well. And if it hadn't been for this prophecy, he would have after Thea told him. I needed Malcolm to train me to beat Ra's. Everything I did, I did to protect my sister." Oliver told and silence stretched between them.

"So, what happens now?" Laurel asked and Oliver shrugged.

"That's up to you. I'm trying to make the League into something better than it was. I would love your help to do that Laurel. But I won't force you. If you want to get in contact with me, call your dad, he knows how to reach me. As for the two of you," Oliver's eyes turned cold as he looked back at Diggle and Felicity, "we are done. Stay out of my way or there will be consequences."

The three of them were silent as Oliver walked out, leaving them to there thoughts.

New League hideout  
Later

"So, you saw these guys take some yellow pill from Darhk?" Oliver asked as he paced in front of Roy and Thea, who had gone on recon

"Yeah, they seemed out of it after they took it. I think these pills are some drug that leaves people susceptible to suggestion, like when Malcolm drugged me last year." Thea said and Oliver nodded thoughtfully.

"It's possible. Darhk was trained by the League just like Malcolm, so it's not out of the realm of possibility." Oliver said thoughtfully.

Oliver's phone rang and he pulled it out. Seeing unknown number flash across the screen, he frowned as he answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Ollie, it's me." Laurel said and Oliver was surprised.

"Laurel," Oliver said to Roy and Thea's surprise, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Um, Ray found out that Darhk's Ghost are hauled up in Miller Psychiatric facility. Apparently, Darhk has a sense of irony." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I'm guessing John and Felicity don't know you made this call," Oliver said and Laurel was silent, "are they planning to do anything?"

"No, they know we don't have the man power with just John and me." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you. Would you like in on this?" Oliver offered.

"No. I don't know what I'm doing but I know I'm not ready for that. I just thought you should know. I-I need time to figure things out." Laurel said and even though she couldn't see, Oliver nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Just know...there is always a place for you here." Oliver told her earnestly.  
"Thank you Ollie. Just...do what you have to do." Laurel said before she hug up.

"What's going on?" Thea asked as Oliver hung up.

"Laurel gave us the location of the headquarters of the Ghosts." Oliver said as he turned to face them.

"Um, Oliver I hate to break this to you, but if we wanna take on the Ghosts, we should call Tatsu, have her get down her." Roy pointed.

"Which is why we're not going for The Ghosts, we're going for Andy." Oliver said to his sister and friend's shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day.


	15. End of a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his team move out to capture Andy as Diggle and Felicity deal with the fallout of Oliver's presence. A new player comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

League hideout  
Night

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?" Oliver said as they all finished getting ready.

 

"Didn't the first thirty times, but I think I got it now." Thea said dryly and Oliver shot her an annoyed look.

"Remind me why we're doing this again? "Helena asked.

"Andy may have Intel on Hive ad Darhk. Once the drug is out of his system, we'll...persuade him to share it with us. Now, let's move out." Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

"Everyone in position?" Oliver asked from his vantage point and got confirmation from everyone.

"How are we supposed to tell Andy from the other Ghosts?" Speedy asked.

"Those eye lenses I gave you are a little gift from ASIS. They should unmask every Ghost we come across. And the system will let me know when and who spots him." Deathstroke explained.

"Uh, guys, I don't think this is just a training facility," Roy said as he spotted a Ghost putting a crate in a truck, "It looks like a staging area."

"For what?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know. Military grade weapons it looks like." Roy relayed and Oliver frowned.

"Military grade weapons, Brainwashing, Magic. Man, this is getting intense." Huntress noted.

 

"No kidding." Speedy muttered.

"We need to find Andy. Wait for my signal." Oliver ordered.

"A little late for that, I've been spotted." Speedy said as she jumped out, beginning to engage a Ghost.

"She's not the only one, I'm in trouble over here!" Helena as she began fighting off three Ghosts.

"Damn it. Okay, Nyssa, go to Helena, Slade, get Thea. Roy, we're moving out." Oliver ordered.

Speedy began exchanging slows with the Ghosts, Firing an arrow and getting one in the shoulder before whirling her bow like an escirma stick, exchanging blows with the other Ghost. On his way, Slade's helmet went off as the small computers in his eyes lense flashed with information.

"Thea, the Ghost you're engaging, it's the target." Deathstroke told her.

"Got it. I could use some help." Thea said as she kicked him back.

"On my way." Deathstroke assured her.

On the outside, Oliver and Roy fired arrows, getting Ghosts as they fond back to back. Oliver whirled around, pulling out his sword out and slices multiple Ghosts across the chest killing them as Roy fired arrow after Arrow, getting them in the shoulders as he punch more, knocking them out.

"Every time we take out one, two more pop up!" Roy complained.

"We don't have to take them all out, just buy some time for the others to get Andy out!" Oliver ordered.

After knocking out Andy, Thea was lugging his heavier body around when she rounded a corner and froze.

"Merida." Darhk greeted.

She whirled around, attempting to run as fast as she could. However, somehow Darhk had moved right behind her. He punched her, causing her to drop Andy, and then grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. She gasped for breath, feeling the life force drain from her as her skin started turning a blotchy grey. However, a armored fist suddenly punched Darhk with such force that it threw Darhk off her. He fell back, dazed as Thea fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Looking up, she was surprised to see her savior was Deathstroke.

"You okay?" He asked her as he threw Andy over his shoulder and she nodded. "Then come on, we need to move."

Not needing to be told twice, she quickly stood up as he moved down the wall with surprising speed for someone carrying another man over his shoulder.  
Outside, Oliver fired an arrow, getting the last Ghost as he and Roy stood in a pile of bodies and unconscious Ghosts. Suddenly, the comms in Oliver's sit came alive and he tapped it.

"Go." He ordered.

"We're home free kid, let's go." Slade said and Oliver nodded.

"Move out." Oliver said before they retreated.

New League hideout  
Later

Team Ra's stood outside a cage that had Andy in it. Andy sat in the corner, staring blankly at all of them.

"So, what happens now?" Roy asked.  
"  
We wait for the drugs to leave his system," Oliver told him, "then we get the answers we need. By whatever means necessary."

Arrow lair  
Same time

"So that's it then? You're leaving?" Diggle spat as he and Felicity glared at Laurel, who didn't flinch at there gaze.

"I'm not joining Oliver, if that's what you mean," Laurel told them unapologetically, "but you lied to me John. You looked me in the eye and lied to me about knowing anything about Hive. I follow people I trust, and I don't you anymore John. You two judge Oliver for keeping secrets, even hate him for it, but you two do the same things for a lot less than him. So I am gonna take some time away from Star City to figure things out. But I do know one thing: I am done here."

Laurel turned and walked out, leaving Diggle and Felicity alone.

"She doesn't mean that." Felicity told Diggle optimistically but Diggle shook his head.

"I think she does. And she's right, I should have told you about Hive. I should have told you and Oliver two years ago. Maybe she's right, maybe we're hypocrites. But one thing's for sure, we can't do this on our own Felicity. This team, Team Arrow...it's done." Diggle sighed wearily

League hideout  
Same time

"Going somewhere kid?" Slade asked as he saw Oliver getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, I have to go see someone. But first, I want to talk to you," Oliver said as he turned around and Diggle tensed, knowing what this was about, "Helena."  
"  
Kid, she's better of without getting involved with me." Slade told him and Oliver smirked.

"You do realize I wrote the book on 'it's not you, it's me', right?" Oliver asked and Slade couldn't help but chuckle. "I screwed up every chance I had to make things work with Laurel. I hurt Helena and sent her even further over the edge than she already was. I just let Sara walk out of my life without a fight. And I convinced myself I was in love with Felicity because I didn't wanna be alone. Slade, you're a good man and Helena sees that. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't see you doing anything about Nyssa." Slade said and Oliver sighed.

"Nyssa is...complicated. Maybe there's something there, maybe not. But regardless, you deserve to be happy Slade. Tell her how you feel or I will." Oliver said before walking out, leaving Slade staring after him thoughtfully.

"Where's he going?" Thea asked as she walked up behind him.

"I don't know. " Slade said, mulling over Oliver's words.

"Hey," Thea said and he looked over at her, "look, um, thank you for saving me tonight."

"You owe me nothing, least of all a thank you. Not after what I have done." Slade said, thinking of driving a sword through Moira's heart.

"I do," Thea insisted and Slade looked surprised, "Ollie and Roy told me it was the Mirakuru that made you a monster. I didn't believe them, but now...I think I'm finally starting to see you for who you really are."

Diggle apartment  
Later

Diggle closed the door behind him, sighing. Lyla was already asleep, it seemed. Diggle walked into the kitchen but froze at seeing someone sitting at the table.

"You should have more security around your home. I got in a lot easier than I should have." Oliver told him.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Diggle asked wearily as Oliver stood up.

"I'm here to tell you that we have Andy," Oliver said and Diggle started, "we're gonna wait for the drugs to leave his system, then I'm gonna get the information he has on Darhk and Hive. Once I'm done with him, then you can do whatever you want with him."

"Oliver, please, don't do this. This isn't who are." Diggle, trying to reach the man who had once been his brother.

"You spent so long trying to change me, to push me towards Felicity and who you thought I should be that you never knew me at all. The days of me simply nodding and accepting your sage advice are over John." Oliver told him coolly before walking passed Diggle, leaving him alone as the front door opened and closed.

League hideout

Same time

"Slade?" Helena opened the door to see Slade standing outside the door.

"May I come in?" Slade asked awkwardly and, curious, Helena stepped aside so he could enter.

"What's going on?" Helena asked as she closed the door behind him and turned to face him.

"I...have never been good at this," Slade said and she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "the last time it happened, I wagged a crusade of vengeance against my closest friend. But...I think you are beautiful. And strong and brave and maybe there is no chance for us but-"

Whatever Slade was going to say was cut off when Helena crossed the room, wrapped her arms around his neck, and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Slade was shocked for a moment before returning it, wrapping his arms around her as Helena pulled back for a moment.

"What took you so long?" She asked breathlessly before leading him over to the bed.

Star City Police Department  
Same time

Officer Sam Conahan walked out of the station through the back alley when he heard a clatter from above. He looked up to see someone in the shadows on a fire escape. The man fired an arrow, getting him in the shoulder and Conahan cried out in pain. Conahan pulled out his gun and opened fire. The man dodged the bullets and threw a shuriken at Conahan. The shuriken knocked the gun out of his hand and, realizing he was defenseless, Conahan turned and ran. However, the man threw a knife at him, getting him in the leg. Conahan cried out as he fell to the ground, trapped. The man approached him and Conahan looked over his shoulder, finally getting a decent look at his attacker.  
It was a man dressed in a black uniform that was very similar to The Arrow's. He had a mask on that, with his black hood, completely hid all his features. He had a sword on his back that he drew as he neared Conahan.

"Who the hell are you?" Conahan asked fearfully.

"Prometheus." Prometheus said before swinging his sword at Conahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I brought in Prometheus for a few reasons. Firstly, his whole plan of destroying Oliver is based on destroying his life as Oliver Queen. But since Oliver has basically renounced that part of his life, he has no reason to wait another year. And in 5x16, Talia told Oliver Chase sought her out two years ago, meaning it was very shortly after the events of the third season finale, so Chase had already been training with Talia for several months by the time Oliver became the Green Arrow. So in here, he's had around seven-eight months to prepare himself physical for his confrontation with Oliver. Finally, if I just did a sequel to this focusing on Chase's war on Oliver, it would be one of the shortest stories I've ever written which would summarize as 'Chase died, horribly' due to Oliver having the backing of the League. Doing it like this is much more interesting IMO.


	16. The team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco come to Oliver for help and are stunned by the changes in Oliver's life. A mysterious man targets someone close to Cisco and Barry.

S _tar labs, seven months ago, a few days after Oliver becomes Ra's al Ghul_

_Day_

_Barry was in the lab, working when someone spoke up. Which startled him as, not only was he a speedster, the building should be vacant except for him._

_"Seems a lot bigger without anyone else in here, doesn't it?" Barry whirled around to see Oliver standing behind._

_"Oliver, but you're..." Barry trailed off, the phone call from the crying Felicity still fresh in his mind._

_"Dead? No, that's just what the others believe. And if you could, I'd like to keep it that way." Oliver told him as Barry looked at him in confusion._

_"But why? I mean, I don't understand why you would keep your friends in the dark." Barry said and Oliver smiled sadly._

_"Because we haven't been friends in a long time Barry. A Team, yes, but not friends. The only people who have really been my friends are you and Roy." Oliver said and Barry nodded slowly, not liking it but he would honor his friend's wish._

_"Okay, so, why let me know you're alive?" Barry asked curiously._

_"Because I trust you. And I'm worried. Unlike me, you have friends, family, and you've cut yourself off from them," Oliver said as he stepped closer to Barry, "don't make the same mistakes I did Barry. I pushed my true friends away until, before I realized it, we weren't friends anymore. Don't cut yourself off or one day, without realizing it...you'll be alone, holding onto something that doesn't exist anymore."_

_"Barry simply stared at him, musing on what he said for several moments. Then he spoke again._

_"Where will you go now?" Barry inquired._

_"Somewhere that no one will find me, somewhere I can surround myself with people I trust. Somewhere I can become...something else. But if you ever need me, I'm just a call away Barry." Oliver told him._

Star City

Now'

Roy, Huntress, and Speedy were fighting off the Ghosts when Darhk walked up and grabbed Roy by the neck. Roy gasped for breath as his skin started to turn a blotchy grey and Darhk laughed.

"When you see my old buddy Ra's, tell him his successor will be joining him soon." Darhk smirked.

Before Darhk could kill Roy however, a blur of lightning passed by and Darhk blinked as he realized Roy wasn't there anymore.

Some feet away, Roy was dragged over to Huntress and Speedy as Flash let him go. Roy gasped for breath, regaining his strength.

"Thanks Barry." Roy said breathlessly after a few moments, pulling down his hood as Flash nodded.

"We know the Flash? Would have been nice to know." Speedy said shortly and Roy sighed.

"Take it up with your brother," Roy said before looking back at Flash, "Something tells me this isn't a social visit."

"No, it isn't. I need your help." Flash told them.

League hideout

Later

"Nice digs." Cisco whistled, impressed, as Roy, Helena, and Thea led him, Barry, and Kendra into the lair.

"Thanks. Good to see you Cisco." Oliver said as he walked over to greet them.

"Oliver, good to see you man," Cisco said as he and Oliver shook hands, "So glad you're not dead."

"Well, I see we have guests." Slade said dryly as he and Nyssa walked in, causing Barry and Cisco to instinctively shield Kenda as the trio stared at him in shock and horror.

"Wow, how the hell did he get in here?!" Cisco shouted fearfully.

"I thought he was locked up on Lian Yu!" Barry exclaimed.

"He was, I let him out," Oliver explained to there shock, "he's good now."

"The Mirakuru wore off long ago." Slade explained.

"What's the Mirakuru?" Kendra asked nervously.

"The thing that turned him into a homicidal maniac. Look, we're all on the same side here, so can we just relax?" Roy sighed as Barry and Cisco eyed Slade wearily.

"Fine, but he even looks at one of us the wrong way, I'm taking him to Central City and locking him up in the pipeline." Barry warned and Oliver nodded.

"Hi, I'm Kendra." Kendra said timidly.

"Oliver," Oliver stepped forward, shaking her hand, "you've met my sister, Roy and Helena. And you know about Slade. This is Nyssa. Slade, this is Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon."

"We've met." Cisco said flatly, remembering when Slade tried to kill him and Caitlin.

"So, what's going on Barry? You didn't come for a social visit." Oliver noted and Barry nodded.

"Someone very dangerous is after Kendra." Barry explained.

"Tall, dark, wears a trench coat, pretty good with knives." Cisco added.

"I don't think he's a Meta, but he seems, I don't know, more powerful than an ordinary human should be." Barry told them and Oliver frowned.

"What does this man look like?" Oliver asked.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Barry inquired.

Nyssa walked over to a table and picked up a pad of sketch paper and a pen, bringing them over to Barry. Barry grabbed them and put them on the nearest flat surface, a small glass stand. At super speed, Barry drew a sketch of a dark haired, bearded man with dark eyes that reminded Oliver of Malcolm Merlyn.

"This is him." Barry said as he showed the picture to them.

"Slade-" Oliver began.

"Yeah yeah, I got it kid." Slade said as he grabbed the note pad from Barry.

Slade walked over to the computers and ran the facial recognition program. It didn't take long for the computer to find a match, bringing up a picture for them all to see.

"That's him." Kendra said.

"Well now, this is an interesting turn of events." Slade mused.

"And why is that?" Cisco asked wearily.

"Because this picture is from the seventies." Slade said to there shock.

"How is that possible?" Nyssa asked shocked and Slade shrugged.

"I don't know." Slade admitted.

"What else can you tell us about him?" Oliver asked as he looked at Kendra, Barry, and Cisco.

"He said we've known each other for ages, but I've never met him before." Kendra explained.

"Well, he certainly knows you, otherwise he wouldn't be after you." Roy quipped.

"I don't know, I just moved to Central City seven months ago." Kendra explained.

"Why?" Nyssa inquired and she shrugged.

"I just felt drawn to it." Kendra admitted.

"Well, there has to be a connection, maybe one you're not even aware of." Oliver said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked confused.

"Calling for some help," Oliver said as the person on the other line picked up, "Hey, Tatsu, I need you to look into something for me."

Later, on a higher floor of the building, they were all in the lounge, which was by a large window overlooking the city. There were two couches facing each other and two chairs on either end. From left to right, Helena, Thea and Roy were sitting on what couch as Kendra and Cisco sat on the one across from them with Slade sitting in the chair. They were all enjoying some drinks, Thea and Cisco were bickering as Barry walked up to Oliver, who was staring out at the city.

"So, you told me you were surrounding yourself with people you could trust. But Deathstroke, really?" Barry deadpanned and Oliver chuckled.

"He wasn't always a monster," Oliver said as he turned to face him, "it was the Mirakuru that made him like that."

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm not taking my eye of him. I was serious about locking him up in the pipeline." Barry warned and Oliver chuckled.

"I would be disappointed if you weren't. It's good to keep your eyes on a potential threat." Oliver advised and Barry smiled slightly.

"I gotta say, when you told me you were going to build a new team, Thea, Roy, Nyssa al Ghul, and two reformed mass murderers wasn't what I was expecting." Barry admitted and Oliver smirked.

"Life doesn't always give what you expect, so you gotta make due with what you've got." Oliver said and Barry chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Barry said and they clicked glasses.

Oliver and Barry walked back over to the others when the window behind them shattered. Everyone jumped to there feet and Oliver and Barry whirled around to see the man from Barry's sketch standing in front of the shattered window. Barry disappeared in a flash before reappearing, giving Oliver his quiver and bow. Oliver notched an arrow as Nyssa and Slade each pulled out a sword and Roy and Helena both pulled out a pair of knives.

"Don't move!" Oliver barked and the man smirked.

"Then how will I kill you all?" He asked sarcastically.

Oliver fired at him but the man pulled out several knives, throwing the knives at them. However, they seemed to move faster than normal, leaving no one anytime to dodge as the man easily caught the arrow. However, Barry used his speed to stop all the knives, all but one, which was flying towards Thea. So Barry sped towards it, using his body as a shield and it hit him in the shoulder. Barry cried out, dropping the knives and falling to the floor as Oliver fired again. However, the man caught the other arrow in his free hand.

Oliver then fired multiple arrows at the man but the man pulled out two Japanese fans that seemed to be made of steel, using the fans to deflect all the arrows. the man threw another knife but Barry sped up, catching it to the man's surprise.

"Yeah, I can do that to." Barry told him.

Oliver fired another arrow, getting the man in the shoulder. At the man's moment of surprise at this, Slade rushed in, swinging at the man with his sword. He gave the man a precise cut along the man's chest before kicking him in the abdomen. The man stumbled back, falling out the broken window. Oliver, Slade, and Barry rushed to the side of the window but saw no sign of the man's on the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Barry asked alarmed.

"Unlikely he just got pp and left." Slade mused.

"I think you're right Barry, I don't think this guy is an ordinary human." Oliver said grimly.

Later, they all stood in the lair as Oliver hung up the phone.

"Lance is gonna call us if he gets any information on…whoever this is." Oliver said as he gestured to the computer, which had a picture of the man on the screen.

"I know where we can get some info." Barry said and they turned to him.

"Kendra, I have powers," Cisco said, looking over at his girlfriend as everyone looked at him surprised, "I get these Vibes of people, these visions, of Metahumans. I had one of you."

"So, you're a Metahuman and you think she might be one as well?" Thea asked.

"I don't know," Cisco admitted as he looked back over at Kendra, "In these visions, you could fly. It was like you were a bird of some sort."

"A bird?" Kendra asked slowly. "What else did you see?"

"Just you. With wings." Cisco said.

"So truly, we do not know anything." Nyssa noted.

"I would not say that," Everyone whirled around to see Tatsu walk in, "in fact, we know quite a bit."

"Great, more surprises. Who the hell is this?!" Cisco demanded.

"My name is Tatsu Yamashiro." Tatsu introduced herself.

"She's a friend," Oliver said as he walked over to her, "what did you find?"

"The man you are looking for, his name is Vandal Savage." Tatsu explained.

"Vandal Savage? Who is he?" Kendra asked, eager to learn as much as she could about the man trying to kill her.

"He is an immortal." Tatsu said to their shock.


	17. Vandal Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and weary allies give information on Vandal Savage.

League hideout  
Night

"Vandal Savage," Nyssa breathed and they all looked over at her, "there were two people my father told me never to engage: Damien Darhk and Vandal Savage."

"Nyssa, who is he?" Oliver asked, feeling as though his wife knew more than Tatsu.

"His origins are untraceable. Genghis Khan and Julian Caesar, history shows he was there. He has been a shadow throughout history, an invisible influence throughout the most important events in history." Nyssa explained.

"Okay, we've officially stepped into crazy town. I mean, Immortality?" Kendra interrupted.

"No, this makes sense. This is why he looks the same as he does from the sentries." Thea pointed out.

"So we have an immortal madman after us. Wonderful." Slade said sarcastically.

"I-I need some air." Kendra stammered before rushing out of there.

After a look from Barry, Cisco rushed after her, leaving the others to discus what they now knew.

"Okay, why didn't you tell us about Savage before if you knew?" Barry demanded as he whirled on Nyssa.

"Because I did not know it was him," Nyssa said honestly, "I studied him as a child, per my father's instructions, but I have not so much as looked at a picture of him since I was a child."

"Barry, enough." Oliver said, a slight edge to his voice and Barry held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just...god!" Barry walked off.

"Um, is it me or does he seem..." Roy trailed off.

"No, not just you. I got this." Oliver said as he walked after Barry.

Barry was leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed and a stern expression that seemed out of place on Barry's face when Oliver walked up to him.

"You okay?" Oliver asked and Barry sighed.

"Yeah, just wanna stop Savage." Barry said and Oliver gave him a look.  
"Barry, I know you better than that. What is going on with you?" Oliver demanded and Barry was silent for a moment.

"It's just, the rules keep changing! One day I have to run through time, the next I'm fighting a telepathic gorilla, and now we're what? Chasing down an immortal madman after my best friend's girlfriend? I just...I never thought I'd have super powers and feel more powerless." Barry confessed.

"I get that Barry," Oliver assured him and Barry looked at him skeptically, " I may not be the Flash, but I never like feeling helpless, which is exactly how it feels when I'm forced to ask for help. But you are not alone in this Barry."

"Kid," the two turned around to see Slade walking up to them, "We have a problem. Kendra was just taken off the street by some birdman."

"...What?" Oliver asked stunned.

Star City  
Later

Oliver, on his motorcycle, was riding through the street when he came across the man in wings.

"I have eyes on him!" Oliver shoulder as he opened fire on the man.

However, the winded man dodged the arrows and used his wing to flick one back at him. Oliver jumped off his motorcycle as the arrow hit it, knocking the motorcycle on its side. Oliver landed on his feet, standing up as the winged man flew down, landing a few feet from Oliver.

"Give us the girl." Oliver ordered.

"Yeah, I can't do that." The winged man said.

"Your choice!" Oliver snarled as he pulled out his sword, swinging at the man.

However, the man took off into the air, dodging Oliver's strike. Oliver stared up at him as Flash sped up next to him.

"So what do we do?" Flash asked.

"We need to expose his wings." Oliver told him and Flash nodded.

"On it." Flash said, speeding off.

As the winged man attempted to strike Flash, Flash moved his arms in a circular rotation at super speed, creating two miniature cyclones. As the winged man was pushed back by the wind, Oliver replaced is sword in his sheath and pulled out an arrow and notched it in his bow. He fired and the arrow got the man in the shoulder. The man went down and Flash ran in a circle around him, generating an electric charge. The man stood up as, to Oliver's shock, Flash threw lightning at the man. It hit the man dead on and he was thrown back, being thrown into the pavement, out cold as Oliver and Flash walked up to him, staring down at his unmoving form.

League hideout  
Later

The winged man came to with a grunt. He was tied up to a pillar, with chains around him, and Team Ra's, Flash, and Cisco all surrounded him when he woke up.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"You're putting her in danger and I'm the only one capable of saving her." The winged man said as he struggled against the chains.

"You have an interesting interpretation of saving someone." Slade said dryly.

"She's the love of my life time, I wasn't gonna hurt her. You need to let me go," the winged man said before he saw Kendra walk into the room, "Shiera."

"My name is Kendra Sanders." Kendra told him.

"In this life. I was Carter Hall but that is not who we are." Carter told her.

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked.

"You're the priestess Shiera, I'm prince Khufu. We're lovers, soulmates. We're drawn to each other in each life and after we die, we reincarnate and find each other again and again and again. Now that we've found each other, we need to go." Carter tried to break free once more futilely.

"Easy Romeo, why don't you pump the breaks." Cisco snapped.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Roy told Carter.

"Not until you answer some questions: Do you know who Vandal Savage is?" Oliver demanded.

"In each life, he hunts us. And kills us. He's done it two-hundred and six times and I'm not planning on making it two-hundred and seven." Carter told them.

"Why does he kill you?" Nyssa inquired.

"His life force is tethered to ours. He kills us and becomes more powerful, you do the math." Carter told them.

"You're oh-two hundred six and you still think you're her best bet?" Cisco scoffed.

"So all we have to do is find Savage and get rid of him." Barry said, trying to be optimistic.

"You can't get ride of him." Carter scoffed.

"Well, I think we have a better shot than you Romeo." Helena sneered.

"It will not be that easy," Tatsu said as she walked in, "Vandal Savage left Star City two hours ago."

"For where?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure, but some of our scouts believe he is looking for something called the staff of Horus." Tatsu explained.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

"It's a relic from our past, an ancient and power weapon," Carter explained, "if Savage gets his hands on it, it's gonna be nearly impossible to stop him."

"Tatsu, I want you to take all available scouts and search for the staff. Nyssa, Roy, you two go with them. We need to find this staff, now." Oliver ordered and the three left.

"You need to emerge now," Carter said and everyone looked over at Kendra, "Come on! What does it take for you to believe me? You saw my wings. I know you know this is true.   
Please just let me show you how."

Later, Oliver, Barry, Slade, Cisco, Carter, and Kendra stood on top the building, the five men standing behind Kendra as she stared at the ledge.

"So…you want me to jump?" Kendra asked incredulously with more than a little fear.

"Fall, jump, whatever suits you." Carter told her.

"Hey, this isn't the x-games here!" Cisco snapped.

"So this is how she emerges? She just…falls to her death?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Four-thousand years' experience says that's exactly how." Carter said.

"Okay, are we sure we wanna do this?" Barry asked, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

"Looking at you kid." Slade said and they all looked at Oliver.

"I cannot believe I'm gonna say this but...I think we should give it a shot." Oliver sighed.

It was at that moment that, to everyone's surprise but Carter, Kendra neared the ledged.

"I need to try." Kendra told them, a small tremor in her voice.

"Are you sure about this?" Cisco asked concerned.

"Yes she is." Carter said before he pushed her off.

Kendra screamed on the way down and, after she was half way down, Barry had enough. He ran down the side of the building and caught her. He sped back up and placed her next to Cisco and Oliver.

"What the hell was that?!" Barry demanded.

"You should have emerged. Something is blocking you. We should try again." Carter said.

"No!" Barry and Cisco shouted.

"Okay, that's it," Oliver grabbed Carter by the shirt and stared him right in the eyes, "We tried it, it didn't work. Now, if you try that again, I will snap your neck. Are we clear?"

"It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me." Carter said arrogantly and Oliver paused, realizing something.

"Destroys." Oliver let him go and walked back into the building, the others following him confused.

"What is it kid?" Slade asked as they followed him into the elevator and the doors closed, taking them back down to the lair.

"We need to check Central City. Kendra, you said you were drawn there. I think you're drawn to things that can destroy you the same way you're drawn to each other." Oliver explained and the doors opened.

"My liege," An assassin greeted them at the doors, "we found the staff. It was consecrated eight months ago in Central City at St. Mark's church."

"We need to get it before Savage." Barry sad and Oliver nodded.

"We can't all get there tonight, but Barry and I can. Slade, call the others, tell them what's going on. Barry, let's go." Oliver ordered.

Central City  
Later

"Where do you think we'll find this thing? I haven't been in one of these in a while." Oliver said as he and Flash walked down the aisle, Oliver's bow drawn.

"Where too late." Flash said, dread filling him as he saw the missing staff on top the coffin.

"Something you're not too used to saying, I'm sure." Savage said as he walked out, the staff in hand.

Oliver fired but, to his shock, Savage caught it easily in one hand.

"Robin of Locksley," Savage waved the arrow in their faces, "I taught him how to use a bow. He taught me how to not feel pain. I'm the enemy you can't defeat."

The staff glowed blue and Flash sped away as Oliver stepped back, firing at Savage. The arrow was incinerated by a blue beam and Flash kept having to move to avoid the blue beams that kept destroying all the arrows the archer fired at Savage. Once it was powered up, Oliver and Flash ducked behind the benches to avoid the blast.

"Any ideas?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just try to get the staff." Flash suggested.

"Alright. On my mark." Oliver said and Flash nodded.

Oliver stood up and fired at Savage. With Savage distracted, Flash sped over and tried to take the staff. However, blue energy surrounding it and pushed Flash back on his back. Oliver fired multiple arrows at Savage as he approached only to be pushed back by the same energy. Savage then said something in a language they didn't understand as they stood up.

"In all my countless years, I've never encountered anyone with your capabilities. Astonishing!" Savage said before the staff gathered a lot of blue energy.

However, he stopped as he lowered the staff, a look of awe on his face.

"Shiera," He breathed as he walked off the podium, "I used to enjoy slow deaths. Now I just find them boring."

Knowing what this meant, the two vigilantes turned and fled as Savage raised his staff into the air. It glowed brightly as Savage brought it down. Flash grabbed Oliver and sped them both out of there before the church exploded.

"Thanks." Oliver said as they stood up and Flash nodded breathlessly.

"Any chance he blew himself up in there?" Flash asked.

"Not likely." Oliver said grimly.

Jitters, next day  
Morning

"Okay, the others should be here in an hour, maybe less." Oliver told Barry, who nodded.

"We still need to get Savage." Barry said quietly.

"We'll get him." Oliver assured him.

Suddenly, a kid, a young by about eight or nine bumped into them. He dropped what he was holding, an action figure of The Flash and Oliver reached down to get it.

"Careful buddy, you don't wanna lose this guy." Oliver grinned at Barry as he handed the action figure to the boy.

"Thanks mister." The kid said as Oliver handed him his action figure back.

The boy ran back to his mom and Oliver frowned. It was Samantha Clayton, his ex. The boy was around eight or nine, he and Samantha had there little scare around ten years ago. It couldn't be...could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the crossover will not be happening the same as it did in canon. That's all your getting from me.


	18. The past haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ra's and Flash team up with Kendra ad Carter to take on Savage. Meanwhile, Oliver reels from a revelation from his past.

Edge of Central City, farm  
Morning

"Bunch of superheroes and ex-supervillains in a farm house. Feel like I've seen that in a movie before." Thea quipped as everyone got out of the car.

"We needed a secure location." Oliver explained.  
"What's wrong with Star Labs?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Well nothing if you forget about the revolving door you put in so the bad guys can come and go as they please." Oliver said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, what happened to your first lair?" Caitlin asked defensively.

"And how many times exactly have your enemies found out Star Labs is your base of operations?" Oliver demanded and Caitlin was silent. "Exactly."

"Savage only let Mr. Allen and the kid live because he felt Kendra emerge and went after her. He can sense our winged friends, it's idiotic to stay within the city limits." Slade backed  
Oliver up and Caitlin, clearly uncomfortable by his presence, didn't push the issue as they walked into the farm house.

"We need to find a way to neutralize Savage's advantage. Barry, you're late." Oliver said as he saw Barry and Cisco walk in.

"Sorry. Turns out it's not easy to find the ass end of nowhere." Barry quipped.

"No kidding, the roaming charges alone are gonna bankrupt me." Cisco said as he looked at his phone.

"We were discussing how to take away Savage's new found power." Oliver explained.

"His new magic stick." Helena quipped.

"The staff of Horus." Carter corrected.

"Yeah, I couldn't lay a finger on it. It's protected by some kind of energy." Barry announced.

"Why don't we try making some insulated gantlets?" Caitlin suggested.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, the magnetic shielding could disrupt the staff's magnetic polarity." Cisco caught on.

"Okay, while they work on that, we need to learn everything we can about Savage," Oliver turned to the others, "Slade, do you still have any contacts from your days with ASIS?"

"Yes, I should have one still in this city. I'll reach out, see if he can find anything." Slade nodded.

"Anyone around as long as Savage has to leave a trail. Tatsu is out searching. Thea, Roy, dig up old police reports, see if you can find anything," Oliver said before turning to Kendra, "Kendra, we need to find a way to utilize your new ability."

"My new ability?" Kendra repeated unsure.

"It might give us an advantage." Oliver explained.

"Whatever you do, don't let him train you," Barry said and shrugged when Oliver glared at him, "I'm sorry but I can still feel where you shot me with those arrows."

"I'll handle the training then." Carter volunteered and Oliver nodded, suspicion in his eyes.

"Okay," Oliver said, walking off, gesturing at Nyssa to follow him.

"Is something wrong?" Nyssa inquired as she followed Oliver outside.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kendra and Carter's training sessions." Oliver explained and Nyssa nodded.

"You do not trust him then?" Nyssa questioned and Oliver shook his head.

"His definition of protecting Kendra was to kidnap her and attack anyone who tried to save her. I was arrested for a lot less before the island," Oliver admitted and Nyssa smirked in amusement, "Barry and Cisco know Kendra, vouched for her and that's good enough for me. We don't anything about Carter and he didn't exactly make a good first impression. Keep an eye on him."

"Very well. Are you alright? I notice you seem...different. Even though you're here, you also seem a thousand miles away." Nyssa noted, eying him worriedly as Oliver sighed.

"There is something going on," Oliver admitted, "I will tell you about it later but first, I would like to know what I am dealing with before I rush in half cocked."

Central City  
Afternoon

Oliver sat in his car, watching as Samantha and the boy walked out of their house. As she put the young boy in her car, Oliver got out and closed the door. As it closed, Samantha turned around, startled by the sound.

"Oliver?" Samantha said upon seeing him, clearly stunned.

"Hi!" Oliver said brightly and casually.

Samantha, clearly nervously, looked back at her son before closing the door and walking over to Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked as she reached him.

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but I was in town the other day. I saw you with your son-"

"William." Samantha supplied.

"William. That's a nice name," Oliver said softly before continuing, "anyway, I saw you with William and it's just…it's difficult not to wonder because he's what, nine? And it was ten years ago that we had our thing-"

"Let me stop you right there," Samantha interrupted him, "William isn't yours. I told you I lost the baby and I met William's father two months after moving to Central City."

"Mom, we're gonna miss the game!" William called impatiently from the car.

"Sorry, I have to go." Samantha said apologetically.

"No, it's fine." Oliver said with a smile.

Samantha turned and as she did, she dropped a hat. Before she could get it, Oliver reached down and retrieved it for her. Oliver handed it back to her and as she walked off, Oliver looked down at his hand and the single black hair in it. As he pocketed it, his phone went off. He pulled it out and frowned as he saw unknown caller flash across the screen.

"Hello?" Oliver answered cautiously.

"Good afternoon Mr. Queen. Or is it Ra's al Ghul?" Savage asked and Oliver scowled.

"What do you want?" Oliver sneered.

"I wish to meet. It can be a place of your choosing." Savage offered and Oliver frowned.

"Why?" Oliver inquired.

"Because you are involving yourself in a fight that will get you killed, one you have business being in. It need not be that way. We are both reasonable men, I am sure we can come to an agreement." Savage offered and Oliver's frown deepened.

Jitters  
Night

"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Queen." Savage said as he and Oliver sat at opposite ends of a table, two cups in front of them, untouched.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm only here to find out what you want." Oliver said and Savage smirked.

"What all living things want: To live forever." Savage said and Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were immortal." Oliver noted and Savage chuckled.

"Only so long as I take the life force of Prince Khufu and Priestess Shiera. The three of us are locked in a vicious circle played out over thousands of years. You need not concern yourself with it." Savage told him and Oliver smiled thinly.

"When you attacked my friends and invaded my city, you made it my concern." Oliver snarled as a waitress walked up to them.

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"Nothing right now, thank you." Savage smiled charmingly at her, appearing the perfect gentlemen.

"Nothing for me." Oliver said lowly and the waitress, seemingly oblivious to the tension, walked off.

"This fight will not end well for you. If you involve yourself in this fight, you will only get yourself and those you love killed," Savage said as he stood up, "Bring Khufu and Shiera to Jurgens Industrial in 24 hours or I will see you dead and buried under the bodies of your loved ones."

"I am Ra's al Ghul," Oliver growled as Savage paused, "I have control of the world's most dangerous army. And I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I will see you dead."

"We shall see." Savage smirked and Oliver watched silently as Savage got up and walked out.

Team hideout, next day  
Afternoon

"Twenty four hours." Oliver announced to the team.

"Until what?" Kendra asked confused.

"Until we are supposed to hand you and Carter over to Savage or he'll kill us all. I had a meeting with him last night," Oliver explained to there shock, "we have twenty four hours to come up with a workable plan."

"Okay, no, this is insane. My life isn't worth all of yours!" Kendra snapped as she walked out.

"I'll talk to her." Carter said as he moved to go after her.

"I got this." Cisco said as he tried to follow.

"I said I got this." Carter said annoyed as he followed Kendra.

"Here's an idea: why don't we just toss him over to Savage." Cisco said sarcastically.

"Cisco, focus," Oliver said and the engineer looked back at him, "do the gauntlets work?"

"Yeah." Cisco nodded.

"I want you to double and triple check them. And I want you to go talk to Kendra." Oliver ordered.

"Why me? I'm pretty sure Carter has it covered." Cisco said bitterly.

"Because what he is doing is not working." Nyssa revealed.

"We need her to be able to use her powers and we need her to be able to do it reliably." Oliver continued.

"Oh cute, so you two finish each other's sentences now?" Cisco asked annoyed. "Well, anyway, Carter's a jerk. But he's supposed to be with her, 'cause destiny says they're supposed  
to be together, and he's supposed to be her soul mate, so I'm not even sure what I can say-"

"We need to do something Cisco, we need to reach her!" Oliver snapped.

"Egyptian reincarnation isn't really up my alley." Cisco pointed out.

"What Kendra's going through is about accepting who she is. Who better to help her do that than the guy who is clearly in love with her?" Oliver snapped.

"I'm not sure we're there yet," Cisco said lowly and was met with a room full of death glares, "I'll talk to her."

Central City Police Department  
Afternoon

"Hey, here you go," Barry handed the paper to Oliver, who took it like it was gold, "I compared the hair strand to the blood sample you gave me. Still not sure what this has to do with Damien Darhk, but the Y-chromosomes match. Are you okay?"

Oliver barely responded as he stared at the paper. He had a son…he had a son. In one moment, his entire world flipped.

"Thanks for this, it's a big help," Oliver said as he turned and started to rush out before pausing and turning to Barry, "don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay, but where are you going?" Barry asked as Oliver grabbed his jacket.

"I don't know." Oliver said honestly before walking out, leaving a confused Barry staring after him.

Team hideout  
Same time

"Where's the kid?" Slade asked as he walked in.

"Not sure, what's going on?" Helena asked as she, Thea, Roy, Kendra, Carter, and Nyssa watched as Slade pulled out a VHS tape.

"My contact came through. I think you'll want to see this." Slade said.

Curious, they dug out an old VCR and hooked it up to a TV. Slade put it in and an aging man with a darkened skin tone appeared on a static filled screen.

"My name is Dr. Aldus Boardman. I'm a professor at St. Roch University. The date is April 8th, 1975. I don't think anyone else knows this, and those that do don't believe. He's a myth, an urban legend. He's been compared to Machiavelli and Nostradamus. He's gone by many names, but I know him as Vandal Savage and he will be the death of the world," Aldus said and those watching felt a chill run down their spins, "But I believe there is a way to stop him. He is an immortal, Egyptian priest. His immortality is a result of an unearthly calamity. I believe that any object associated with the same calamity will undo the effects and kill him. I fear that one day, our fragile world may depend on us doing so."  
The screen fizzled out, leaving them staring at it.

"Do either of you know what he meant by a calamity?" Nyssa inquired as they all looked at Kendra and Carter.

"No." Carter said.

"The staff," Kendra said and they looked over at her, "I think the staff belonged to Savage back in ancient Egypt."

"You remember?" Carter questioned.

"It's a hunch," Kendra lied before turning to the others, "if I'm right, the staff is how we kill Savage."

Later that night, after Oliver and Barry had returned, Cisco and Kendra walked into the room.

"Oliver, you were Gantlets won't work; they're missing a critical element." Cisco told him.

"How do you know?" Roy inquired.

"Because I remembered," Kendra said and they turned to her, "I remember how Savage killed us the first time back in Egypt."

"I've never been able to remember our first death." Carter admitted stunned.

"These sky rocks, meteors fell to the ground and completely destroyed the royal palace." Kendra explained.

"And this helps us defeat Savage...how?" Helena deadpanned.

"It's the calamity. The meteors had a glow about them. Savage's staff had two gemstones that glowed the exact same way." Kendra explained.

"They must be made up of the same element." Barry realized.

"Egyptians used meteorite in their craftsmanship. And the minerals glow in proximity to each other. Like Sankara Stones." Cisco said as he sat down at a laptop and began typing.

"Okay, the Indiana Jones reference was the only thing I understood." Roy interjected.

"Two pieces of the same meteorite, like an nth metal... that is the key to counter-acting the staff." Cisco explained, "There's a sample of the meteorite from the Middle Kingdom at the Keystone City Museum of Natural-"

Barry suddenly sped out and was back in a blink and you'll miss it moment, handing Cisco a black rock.

"History." Cisco finished.

"Hopefully I got the right one." Barry said.

"I could synthesize the compatible isotope out of this and coat the gauntlets with it." Cisco said and Oliver nodded.

"Good, do it," Oliver ordered before turning to the others, "Savage doesn't know that Kendra has gained access to all of her abilities. It makes you our ace in the hole."

"What's the plan kid?" Slade asked, waiting his orders.

Central City  
Later

Oliver, dressed in his League gear, walked forward with Flash, Kendra, and Carter, meeting Savage in the middle of the room.

"I knew you could be reasonable Mr. Queen. And you dressed for the occasion!" Savage noted gleefully.

"Let's just get this over with." Oliver said grimly.

"It's been a lifetime. Still wearing those ridiculous outfits I see," Savage laughed before looking over at Oliver and Flash, "You do not need to be here for this. The culling has a tendency to be... unsightly."

Savage lifted up one of the sides of his coat to reveal various weapons. Oliver glared at him, his hands itching to grab his sword and run Savage through with it.

"Your new friends betrayed you." Savage told the hawks gleefully.

"Just do what you're gonna do." Carter told him.

"So eager to die," Savage chuckled in sick amusement, "You always were the stupid one."

As Savage stalked over to them, Oliver fired an arrow and the Hawks were freed. Carter rushed Savage but Savage used the staff to throw him to the side.

"Now Kendra!" Oliver barked.

Kendra brought out her wings and flew out at him, knocking Savage down. As Savage stood up, Deathstroke jumped down, pulling out his sword. Savage brought up the staff to  
block Deathstroke's strike. However, the swordsman kicked Savage in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

"Your days of being immortal are over old man." Deathstroke told him as the others all jumped or glided down on zip lines from their vantage points.

"We shall see!" Savage said as he charged up the staff.

He fired a beam at Deathstroke, who simply moved out of the way and the beat hit a pillar. Deathstroke, Nyssa, Tatsu, and Oliver engaged Savage, Savage using the staff as a sword in order to combat their own. At the same time. Thea and Roy fired arrows while Helena fired her crossbow at Savage. However, Savage stopped to use his staff, destroying the projectiles. As Savage turned to engage the four swordsmen, Flash sped over, taking the staff from Savage and speeding away. Flash aimed the staff at Savage and fired a blast at Savage. Savage fought the blast as everyone else fled, all except for Oliver.

"The Gantlets are working!" Flash shouted as Green Arrow ran over and helped hold the staff. "You need to get out of here, get the others to safety!"

"I'm not leaving you!" the archer shouted over the roar of the beam.

It went on like this for several seconds but it was too much for Savage. The beam over took him, disintegrating him and the staff seemed to vanish as they stared where Savage  
once stood.

"Did we do it, is he gone?" Speedy asked as the others raced over.  
"It appears so little one." Deathstroke noted tiredly.

"I need a vacation. Once this mess with Darhk is over, you're taking me on one." Helena told Deathstroke.

Central City, next day  
Morning

After saying goodbye to Kendra and Carter, Oliver had gone to a park. From a distance, he watched Samantha on a bench. But his attention was on William, who was playing with some other kids his age. He was completely silent as he drank in the form of his son until someone walked up next to him.

"I was wondering where you were. Is this why you've been so distant lately?" Nyssa inquired and Oliver nodded.

 

"The dark haired boy...he's my son," Oliver confessed and Nyssa was shocked, although perhaps is only because Oliver knew who so well after all these months of leading the League together, "His mother told me she lost the baby. But when I saw them together at Jitters...I realized that was not true. I don't know why, but she lied to me."

"I see...so, how are you feeling?" Nyssa asked concerned and Oliver sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still processing." Oliver said and there was a silence.

"What will you do now?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"Right now, nothing. When I put on this ring," Oliver said, glancing down at the ring of the Demon's head, "I made a choice. I can't unmake that choice. As Ra's al Ghul, I will always  
have enemies. As much as I wish things were different...the best thing I can do for his life is not be in it."

"I'm sorry, I know this is not an easy decision for you to make." Nyssa said sympathetically and Oliver smiled sadly.

"I made my choice months ago when I put on this ring. Now I have to deal with all it entails." Oliver sighed.

"The others are waiting for us." Nyssa said quietly and Oliver nodded.

"In a minute. For now...I'd just like to watch him." Oliver said softly, staring at William.

Nyssa nodded, simply waiting with Oliver as they watched William. And, at some point that neither could recall, they ended up joining hands before leaving the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no time travel crap because this is a different Oliver than in canon. Personally, while Felicity throwing her temper tantrum didn't help Oliver's mental state, I think it was ultimately finding out he had a kid that made Oliver self destruct. Here, instead of going to see Samantha, Oliver took a walk around town in order to clear his head. So he was ready to think as the brilliant strategist Guggenheim wants you to forget Oliver is. 
> 
> The League is no life for a kid, especially when that kid has a chance at a normal life. So I can't see Oliver dragging William into that, no matter what.


	19. Darhk's next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Darhk targets someone close to Oliver, Oliver goes after Darhk in a desperate attempt to save them.

League hideout  
Afternoon

“No.” Oliver said firmly as he walked away, his sister trailing behind him.

“But Ollie!” Thea whined, reminding Oliver of when she used to beg to come with him to school when she was younger.

“No, that is final Thea.” Oliver said, stopping to turn to her with a stern expression.

“This is so unfair!” Thea complained.

“Life’s unfair Speedy. Get used to it.” Oliver told her bluntly. 

Roy watched this from the corner, trying to prevent himself from laughing. Nyssa walked up to him, eying the scene with curiosity.

“What is this about?” Nyssa asked curiously.

“Oh, Thea wants Oliver to let her go back to the loft so she can get some clothes.” Roy explained amused. 

“Thea, it is too dangerous,” Oliver snapped, running out of patience, “Darhk knows who I am and all but told me he’s going to be going after you to get to me. He probably has his men watching the loft! The answer is no!”

“Ugg, you are unbelievable!” Thea snapped as she stormed off.

“Making up for lost time!” Oliver shouted at her retreating back. 

“You know you cannot hold her prisoner.” Nyssa noted as she walked up to Oliver.

“I know. And I know she’ll probably sneak out anyway,” Oliver sighed before looking over at Roy, “Keep an eye on her?”

“Always.” Roy nodded.

The loft  
Night

Thea walked into the loft, looking around. Some dust covered the room. Which wasn’t surprising, given that she hadn’t been back here since she had revealed herself to Diggle and Laurel. 

“You could take some time to redecorate.”

Thea froze. Her heart hammering in her chest, she slowly turned around as Darhk seemed to step out of the shadows. 

“I’ve been waiting weeks for you to come back. I’d almost given up when some of my guys said they’d spotted you heading for this loft. Nice place, I admit. Could use some dusting, maybe a little redecoration.” Darhk noted as he looked around. 

Thea turned and ran, knowing she didn’t have any chance of beating him. However Darhk raised his hand and closed it slightly. Thea couldn’t move and Darhk pulled forward, bringing Thea to him.

“Now now, don’t go. We have so much to talk about.” Darhk smirked.

The glass behind him shattered and Darhk turned his head to see Roy, in his assassin gear, jump through the window, firing an arrow at him. Darhk raised his free hand and the arrow stopped in mid-air. With a flick of his wrist, the arrow went soaring back towards Roy. Roy dodged it but Darhk clenched his fist and Roy dropped his bow as he was levitated above the ground, gasping for breath. 

“Tell Oliver if he wants his sister back, then he needs to get out of town and stay out of my way. Otherwise, I can make things very…unpleasant for little Thea.” Darhk told him.

Darhk flicked his wrist and Roy was sent flying into a wall. He hit his head hard and bounced off the wall and onto the floor, out cold. 

“Roy!” Thea cried out in worry for her former lover.

“Now, let’s get going, shall we?” Darhk asked, beginning to get bored.

League hideout  
Later

“I’m sorry,” Roy said, guilt on his face after explaining what happened, everyone looking at Oliver, who stood perfectly still with a blank expression on his face, “It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not, it’s mine,” Oliver said in a calm voice, too calm, “I should have sent more than just you to watch her. It never occurred to me that Darhk would try and take her himself, I assumed he’d have his Ghosts do it. I was wrong.”

“What’s the plan kid?” Slade asked as they all waited for Oliver’s orders. 

“Call Captain Lance, call Laurel to. Hell, get Ray over here to. Hit the streets, look for Darhk’s men. Find everything you can, but take no prisoners. You want to know the plan Slade? Damien Darhk took my sister. It’ll be the last mistake he ever makes.” Oliver said darkly as he stalked off.

“And where are you going?” Helena inquired.

“I’m going to have a little chat with our guest.” Oliver said darkly.

Andy looked up as Oliver entered the room with his cage. Oliver pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door to his cage, and all but yanked the door open.

“Look, I don’t know anything, so why don’t you just-” Andy began arrogantly.

However, he was cut off when Oliver slugged him hard enough to knock him back into the wall of the cage. Oliver then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Looking into Oliver’s hard eyes, Andy began to feel fear.

“You do not speak unless spoken to, understand?” Oliver waited until Andy nodded frantically until he spoke again. “Your boss has my sister. Whatever drug Darhk had you on is gone, so chemically speaking; you’re no longer under Darhk’s influence. So here’s the thing: You’re going to tell me everything you know about Darhk. Tell me now where he is holding my sister and I’ll leave right now. But if you don’t, I’ll make you. By whatever means necessary.”

“Look, I don’t know anything!” Andy said fearfully.

“Well, that’s the thing Andy: I don’t believe you.” Oliver said as he pulled out a knife.

Outside the room, the hallway was suddenly filled with Andy’s cries of pain. 

Later, in the lair, Nyssa and Roy were meeting with Quentin, Laurel, and Ray. 

“I asked around a bit, but I couldn’t make it obvious, otherwise Darhk would know I’m working with you guys.” Quentin said guiltily.

“You made the right call Captain.” Nyssa assured him.

“Maybe we should call John and Felicity? I know we all have our issues with them, but surely they could be of some help.” Laurel pointed out.

“Even if we did trust them, which we don’t, we don’t have time to put up with broken trust. Thea needs our help and now.” Roy pointed out as Slade and Helena walked in.

“Understatement of the year kid.” Slade and they turned around, Laurel and Ray staring in shock.

“Hey, you didn’t say you were working with him!” Ray snarled.

“Do I know you Mr. Palmer?” Slade asked, not recognizing the man.

“When you tried to destroy the city, your guys killed my fiancée, you son of a bitch!” Rat snarled as he tried to rush him only to be held back by Quentin.

“Easy Palmer, he’s on our side!” Quentin tried to reason with him.

“Ray, Ray, listen to me,” Roy said as he got in front of Ray, “I understand, trust me. I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the exact same way when Oliver first told me he was recruiting him. But it was the Mirakuru, not him and Slade has proven himself more than once. And besides, isn’t Thea more important than revenge?” 

“…fine,” Ray grumbled and Quentin let him go, “but this isn’t over.”

“I understand.” Slade nodded in understanding as Oliver walked in.

“Anything?” Oliver asked and they all shook their heads.

“Just more Ghosts who would rather die than talk.” Helena said glumly.

“Was your talk with Mr. Diggle more productive?” Nyssa inquired and Oliver nodded.

“Darhk is likely holding Thea at Reddington, it’s an abandoned industrial complex outside Pennytown,” Oliver explained, “Suit up. We’re going after my sister.”

“What about me?” Quentin questioned.

“No, you’ll blow your cover with Darhk.” Laurel argued.

“I think it’s already blown.” Quentin pointed out.

“Not yet it’s not,” Oliver interjected, “and until it is, we need to keep you safe undercover. Stay here Captain, let us handle this.”

Reddington  
Later

“What the hell is this?” Thea asked as Darhk’s men dragged her over to a chamber.

“Well, you see, for years, I wondered, why would the world allow the Nazis to exist? Then, I realized, the world needed them to,” Darhk explained as Thea stared at him, truly realizing how insane he was for the first time, “every now and then, the world needs a reset. When your brother gets here-and I know he will—he’ll find you in this chamber, ready to die.”

“Wait, if you kill me, you’ll have no leverage over my brother.” Thea said desperately, trying to figure a way out of this.

“Well, you see, that’s the point. As long as you’re alive, your brother has something to fight for. That’s what I’m going to take from him. Put her in.” Darhk told his men.

Before they could, however, a blue beam hit the chamber. The glass shattered as they all stepped back, watching as it exploded. The Atom slammed down and took aim at Darhk as the madman chuckled.

“Ah, Mr. Palmer, so good to see you again! But it was pretty stupid to come here alone.” Darhk told him.

“Who said I was alone?” Ray asked.

Suddenly, a sonic scream pierced the air, causing most of the room to cover their ears. Then, two black arrows flew out, killing Darhk’s men who had been holding Thea. Oliver, Black Canary, Roy, and Helena suddenly jumped down from the rafters, taking on The Ghosts. As Oliver handled the Ghosts, the others rushed over to Thea.

“Come on, let’s go!” Roy barked as they moved to get her out of there.

“But-” Thea began, looking over at Oliver.

“Don’t argue. We’re doing our job so Oliver can do his, now let’s go!” Helena barked as they led Thea away from the scene. 

“Well well, this is working out better than I expected,” Darhk said as Oliver took out the last Ghost, “you really haven’t learned anything, have you Oliver?”

“What I’ve learned…is that there is strength in numbers.” Oliver told him.

An arrow suddenly flew out, Darhk whirling around and raising his hand to stop it. He tossed it aside as Nyssa jumped down and Deathstroke walked out of the shadows.

“It’s over Darhk,” Deathstroke said, drawing his sword as Nyssa and Oliver notched their bows and Ray took aim at Darhk, “you can’t take on all of us.” 

“What are the kids saying these days? You have no idea what I can handle.” Darhk said, with a wave of his hand pushing them all back. 

Darhk half-closed his hand and Nyssa was lifted off the ground, choking as she gasped for breath. Enraged, Oliver rushed Darhk, taking him. As Nyssa dropped to the ground, Darhk pushed Oliver off him and the two began exchanging blows.

“Should we just leave these guys here?” Laurel asked as they all took Thea out.

Suddenly, the alarms blared as the cell doors opened, the people in the cells getting out. From the looks on their faces, they weren’t friendly.

“Too late now.” Roy said as they began to fight off the prisoners. 

Oliver flipped Darhk on his back but Darhk waved his hand, sending Oliver flying back. Darhk stood up, half closing his hands as Slade and Nyssa rose above the ground, obviously suffocating.

“Good news Oliver. I’m gonna let you live long enough to see your left and right hands die.” Darhk said as Oliver looked at the scene in growling alarm.

“We’ll see.” Slade manage, dropping something at Darhk’s feet. 

It exploded and sent Darhk back. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Roy barked as he led the others out.

Oliver quickly shot up, pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and stabbed him in the shoulder with it. Darhk cried out as Oliver took out another arrow and stabbed it into the ground. Ray helped Nyssa up and Slade stood up, the four of them taking off. Darhk looked over at the arrow on the ground as it beeped. Darhk chanted before it exploded.

League hideout  
Later

“You sure you’re okay?” Oliver asked as he helped Thea to her room.

“I’m fine Ollie, well as fine as you can be after you’re kidnapped and nearly killed by a psychopath. I’m sorry,” Thea sighed miserably, “I should have listened to you, you were right. Darhk was waiting for me there.”

“You’re not a prisoner here Thea. You chose to be here and I want you here. But we are at war Thea, you need to be careful. Darhk is not gonna stop until he makes the city die, but that’s only one part of his plan. I need to stop him and I want you to be careful, because he is not gonna stop until he kills me. Okay?” Oliver said and Thea nodded.

“Yeah, I guess he’s even more dangerous that Ra’s, huh?” Thea sighed.

Not necessarily. He’s different, that’s all. Get some rest.” Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

Oliver walked out and Roy, who had stood in the background, walked inside.

“How are you feeling?” Roy asked once Oliver was out of earshot.

“I’m fine. How about you?” Thea asked concerned and Roy smiled thinly.

“A bonk on the head, but I’ll live. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him from taking you.” Roy said in guilt and Thea stared at him incredulously.

“Roy, it wasn’t your fault. Hey, look at me,” Thea walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her, “I’m fine, see.”

Roy and Thea stared at each other for a minute before they leaned in and kissed. 

On the rooftop, a very important meeting was taking place.

“Thank you all for coming,” Oliver said as he faced the League, Tatsu included as his team, Quentin, Laurel, and Ray all stood behind him, “things have changed, Darhk changed things. He took my sister, would have killed her if we hadn’t shown up when we did. Darhk is a threat we can no longer allow to roam unchecked. It’s time to act. We’re going to find Darhk...and end him, once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, Oliver didn’t kill Darhk right there because it wasn’t his objective, getting Thea out safely was his objective. Now, Oliver can focus all his attention on going after Darhk.


	20. Oliver's next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for blood, Oliver uses the full resources of the League to track down Darhk. Darhk and Prometheus meet and make an evil alliance.

Star City Police Department  
Night

“You wanna know where I’ve been meeting him.” Quentin said knowingly and Oliver nodded as they sat across from each other in Quentin’s office. 

“Darhk crossed the line when he took Thea. It’s time I end this, once and for all. If I fail to kill him, he’ll know you’ve been working with me. You won’t be able to go home. We have space at the safe house.” Olive explained and Quentin nodded.

“What about Laurel?” Quentin questioned.

“There’s room for her as well, we have plenty of rooms. It’s time to end this Captain.” Oliver insisted and Quentin nodded as he sighed.

“Alright. Office building, 832 Sixth Street, thirtieth floor.” Quentin told him and Oliver nodded..

“Thank you Captain.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“Just do one thing,” Quentin said and Oliver paused, “make sure that son of a bitch is dead.”

“It’ll be my pleasure Captain.” Oliver promised as he turned and walked out.

Star City  
Later

“There’s definitely someone in there,” Atom told everyone as Team Ra’s, minus Thea and Roy and plus Atom and Black Canary, stood outside the building, “I’m picking up a heat signature on the thirtieth floor.”

“Exactly where my dad said he’d be.” Black Canary muttered.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Oliver said as he turned to them, “Slade, Nyssa, and I will go in. The rest of you will block all possible exits in case he tries to get out. Tatsu, call the League, have them surround the building so he can’t escape. Darhk isn’t getting away this time.”

With their orders given, the team moved out. Oliver and Nyssa notched their bows and Deathstroke drew his sword. In no time at all, the trio found the room and Oliver kicked the door open. However, they lowered the weapons as they saw the bodies of Ghosts in the room.

“Do you think Mr. Darhk did this in a fit of rage?” Deathstroke inquired.

“Unlikely. He would use his magic and these men...they were killed by sword.” Nyssa noted as she examined the bodies.

“And last time I checked, that wasn’t Darhk’s MO. It’s no surprise that a man like Damien Darhk has more enemies than just us,” Oliver said as he tapped his comms after noting there was no one else here, “any sign of movement?”

“It’s pretty dead over here.” Huntress said over the comms.

“Nothing Yet.” Atom said.

“I have not encountered anything.” Tatsu confirmed. 

“Laurel?” Oliver frowned when his friend did not answer back. “Laurel?” 

Exchanging worried glances, the trio quickly exited the room. It did not take them long to reach Laurel’s position. They saw the others all there, helping Laurel to her feet.

“What happened?” Nyssa demanded as they reached her.

“Someone hit me from behind.” Laurel said, concussed.

“Did you see who it was?” Oliver asked, concerned for her.

“I didn’t get a look at him except from the corner of my eye. It was a man dressed in black, that’s all I could see.” Laurel said, clearly out of it and everyone exchanged glances.

“Let’s see if the League saw anything. Ray, get her back to her to the hospital. I’ll have my men keep watch over her.” Oliver ordered and Atom noted as he walked off with Laurel.

“Do you think whoever knocked Laurel unconscious is the same person who killed Darhk’s men?” Nyssa inquired.

“I do not believe in coincidence.” Deathstroke said grimly. 

League hideout  
Later

“I missed this.” Thea said as she and Roy lay in bed.

“I missed this to.” Roy leaned down and kissed her before his phone rang.

“Who is it?” Thea asked as Roy picked his phone of the night stand.

“Who else?” Roy asked before answering. “What’s going on Oliver? Is Darhk dead?”

“Not yet, but we have a new problem. Meet us in the lair in ten minutes. Should give you enough time to get dressed.” Oliver said and Roy stiffened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roy said and he could practically hear Oliver roll his eyes.

“You and Thea are pretty obvious. Just meet us there in ten minutes.” Oliver said before hanging up.

“Okay, so Darhk has a new enemy?” Roy asked ten minutes later as he met the rest of the team in the lair.

“Someone skilled, possibly trained by the League,” Oliver noted as he paced back and forth, “he was familiar enough with our tactics to get passed the wall of assassins I placed outside the building completely undetected.”

“So is he friend or foe?” Helena inquired.

“I don’t know. But either way, we have a new lead on Darhk. When I was interrogating him, Andy said Darhk would talk a lot about Stonehaven. I had our scouts look into it; they came up with a residential address.” Oliver explained and they all looked over at him.

“Are you saying you know where Darhk lives kid?” Slade asked incredulously and Oliver nodded.

“Suit up guys; we’re about to head out.” Oliver said grimly. 

“First, may I speak with Oliver privately for a moment?” Nyssa spoke up.

The others exchanged bewildered glances but, at the nod from Oliver, moved off to give Oliver and Nyssa some privacy. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked, curious about what Nyssa wanted to talk about.

“I simply want to make sure that you are not thinking with your heart, but your head,” Nyssa said and Oliver frowned in confusion, “I…know what Thea means to you. I just want to be sure you are thinking clearly.”

“You think I’m letting a vendetta blind me,” Oliver noted and Nyssa’s silence was answer enough, “You don’t need to worry about that. Darhk is a threat I should’ve taken care of before. I will not let my anger at what he did to Thea blind me; let him get the better of me. Only a cool head will allow me to put an end to this madness Tonight is Darhk’s last night.”

Unspecified location  
Later

Darhk had his hand held out, a shuriken hovering in mid-air, just inches from him as Darhk stared down at the black dressed man who had thrown it at him.

“Not very polite to attack someone when you trespass.” Darhk told him.

“Oliver Queen is mine.” Prometheus told him.

“Well, I’d be happy to give him to you, but he keeps interfering in my plans. If you have a way I can get him to back off, I’m all ears.” Darhk said sarcastically and Prometheus was silent for several moments. 

“There might be a way…”

Darhk’s house  
Same time

Oliver and Nyssa entered the house, walking through the room with their bows drawn. AS they walked in, they saw a woman pouring a glass of wine.

“I suppose you must be my husband’s latest adversaries,” the woman drawled as she turned around, wine in hand, “Ruve Darhk.”

“Do you know all the people your husband has killed?” Oliver demanded and she smiled coolly.

“I know a fair bit more than you. Humanity needs a reset. What my husband is doing now is what this city, what this world, needs.” Ruve said.

“Kid, there’s a complication,” Deathstroke said, peering into a room to see a young girl sleeping, “there’s a kid here. A young girl.”

“I see your friend must have told you of my Nora,” Ruve said as Oliver and Nyssa stiffened, “use her against us and Damien will kill you.”

“We’re not like your husband; we don’t use innocent children to further our own agendas. You, on the other hand.” Oliver said as he fired.

The arrow exploded into iron cables, which wrapped around Ruve as she fell to the ground.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Darhk stood alone; thinking over what Prometheus had told him when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was his wife and answered it.

“I’ll be home late dear.” Darhk told her.

“Well that’s too bad; I was so looking forward to seeing you.” Oliver said and Darhk’s blood ran cold.

“Where is my wife?” Darhk growled.

“Safe, for now. How long she remains that way is up to you. I’m going to text you an address of a safe house. You’re going to meet us there. Your wife will be free to go. Come alone or she dies. Your choice Damien.” Oliver said before hanging up.

Safe house  
Later

“You will pay for this,” Ruve hissed as Slade had her bound as the pair stood with Oliver and Nyssa, “my husband will make you pay.”

“Your husband does not scare me Mrs. Darhk.” Oliver said coolly as the doors burst open and Damien burst in.

“I’m here, now let my wife go!” Darhk growled.

Oliver turned and nodded at Slade, who then removed the binds around her hands. Now free, Ruve rushed to Darhk, who took her in his arms. Darhk allowed himself a moment of relief before recusing as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“Go outside and get in the car, I’ll be along shortly.” Darhk promised.

Without question, Ruve walked out and closed the door behind her. Darhk then turned to the three assassins, a deadly anger in his eyes.

“You crossed a line when you went after my wife.” Darhk told them.

“I didn’t bring them into this; you did when you went after my sister.” Oliver growled and Darhk smiled coolly. 

“And you think the three of you can stop me?” Darhk inquired and was confused by Oliver’s smirk.

“Not just the three of us.” Oliver told him smugly.

Roy, Tatsu, and Helena dropped down to the ground aiming their weapons at Darhk. Darhk smirked as he looked back at them.

“Aw, how cute. You brought your little friends.” Darhk said mockingly.

Darhk then scowled and made a wave with his arms. Everyone went flying, hitting the walls. 

“Come on now, you’re making this too easy.” Darhk said bored.

Oliver tossed down a small ball from his sleeve and, as it hit the ground, it exploded. Darhk was sent flying back and the assassins could move once more and they moved in on him. Oliver began exchanging blows with him as Slade lunged for Darhk’s back. However, Darhk made a motion with his hand and Slade was thrown back. Darhk stepped away from Oliver and held out his hand, stopping a crossbow bolt and an arrow. With a motion, he sent them back towards Helena and Roy, who dodged the weapons. Darhk then turned around and made a squeezing motion with his hands, causing Tatsu to stop, her sword mere inches from him as she lifted off the ground, gasping for breath.

“I’ll take that.” Darhk said, taking her sword. 

Darhk then motioned towards the wall and she went flying, hitting the wall had enough to lose consciousness. Darhk then whirled around and engaged Oliver and Nyssa in a sword duel.

“I must say, this is more fun than I’ve had in years,” Darhk smirked as he effortlessly held his own against Oliver and Nyssa, “but all fun must come to an end.”

Darhk threw out one hand and Oliver and Nyssa suddenly froze. Darhk then plunged Tatsu’s sword through Nyssa’s abdomen, to everyone’s horror.

“No!” Oliver shouted.

With a smirk, Darhk pulled out the sword and Nyssa coughed up blood as she and Oliver unfroze. Nyssa fell to her knees and Oliver was quickly by her side as Darhk threw the sword to the ground.

“You can either try and kill me, or save her. Your choice Oliver.” Darhk shrugged as he turned and walked out. 

Glowering after Darhk, Oliver turned to Nyssa and gathered her in his arms.

Outside, as Darhk walked out, assassins fired at Darhk but he held out his hands, stopping the arrow inches from his face.

“My turn. Darhk smirked before waving his hand and sending the arrows back at them. 

League Hideout  
Later

“Roy, get the water!” Oliver barked as they all entered the lair, Oliver carrying Nyssa. 

As Roy rushed off and opened a metal box, Oliver placed Nyssa on a med-table. Oliver noticed with worry that Nyssa seemed to be fading.

“Hey, look at me. Nyssa, stay with us, alright?” Oliver practically begged her as Roy found what he was looking for.

“Got it!” Roy said as he raced over, carrying a vial of Lazarus Pit water Oliver had brought, only to be used in emergencies.

Oliver all but yanked it from her, opened the vial, and helped Nyssa drink it. For several moments, nothing happened, and they all stared, worried they had lost Nyssa. However, the wound healed after a few moments and they all breathed a sigh of relief. 

Star City  
Later

“Why didn’t you kill them?” Ruve asked as she, Darhk, and their daughter rode in a limo.

“Because we have a new ally,” Darhk said and Ruve raised her eyebrows, “one who hates Oliver Queen even more than I do. To kill them now would turn his attention to us and I do not believe he is a man to be trifled with. Besides, our new ally has given me some information that will cripple Oliver Queen without me having to lift a finger.”

League hideout  
Later

“And Damien Darhk?” Nyssa asked as she lay in bed, Oliver at her bedside.

“He got passed the wall of assassins e placed outside the safe house, slaughtered them. I think it’s best to send them back to Nanda Parbat for now until we know what Darhk’s next move will be, avoid any more unnecessary losses.” Oliver explained and Nyssa nodded.

“I agree.” Nyssa said to his surprise. 

“Huh, I expected more of a fight from you.” Oliver admitted and she shrugged.

“It’s is a logical move. Darhk will likely go to ground after we targeted his wife and he was one of us once. He will know how to remain undetected from us and if we use our soldiers to attack, he will likely pick them off one by one. We can now only wait for his next move.” Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Oliver asked concerned and Nyssa nodded, a little amused at his over concern.

“I am fine. Are you alright?” Nyssa asked and Oliver opened and closed is mouth several times before standing.

“You should rest, you were almost killed tonight.” Oliver told her, not looking at her.

“Oliver,” Nyssa’s voice stopped him, “what is bothering you.”

“You and I…we’ve been doing this dance for a while,” Oliver said as he turned around and sat back into the chair by her bed as Nyssa watched him curiously, “we both know there’s something going on here, but neither of us will say anything about it. I’ve played this game before, and I don’t want to play it again. So I’m just gonna ask…is there any part of you that feels…that way about me? If not, just say it so we can get on with our lives.”

Nyssa stared at him silently for several moments. Then, she sat up in bed and reached out. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and brought him in for a soft kiss and Oliver wrapped her arms around he as they kissed for several moments.

“That’s one way to answer a question.” Oliver chuckled before Nyssa brought him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the reason the Darhk/Team Ra’s fight went down like that, allow me to explain. Darhk’s only intention was to get his wife out of there, not to kill Oliver. He’s not scared of Prometheus, but he realizes Prometheus is very dangerous and could be a threat to his plans. Plus, if he did kill Oliver, that still leaves the League as a threat and better the devil you know. And he believes, with the information Prometheus gave him, that he can dismantle Oliver without having to kill him. And on Oliver’s end, basically, Oliver just underestimated Darhk.


	21. Shadowspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Argus is compromised, Diggle reaches out to Oliver for help.

District attorney’s office

Afternoon

 

Laurel was doing some paper work when someone walked up to her desk. She looked up and could not contain the startled gasp that left her mouth.

 

“Hey.” Diggle said awkwardly as he stood in front of her.

 

“Hey,” Laurel said wearily as she eyed her former teammate, “It’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah. Listen, I need to get in contact with Oliver.” Diggle said and Laurel stared at him incredulously.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think Ollie is gonna want to speak with you,” Laurel deadpanned, “And even if he was, I’m not exactly speaking to him myself right now.”

 

“Laurel, you know I wouldn’t be here, asking you to put me in touch with him, if I had any other choice. It’s important.” Diggle said urgently and Laurel sighed.  


“I’ll see what I can do.” Laurel finally said reluctantly.

 

“Thank you Laurel.” Diggle said gratefully as he turned around and exited the room.

 

League hideout

Night

 

Oliver was taking a drink, thinking over the last time he had talked to Tatsu and Ray. What had led to having him go back and forth between Star City and Nanda Parbat.

 

_League hideout, several weeks ago_

_Night_

_“Okay, so this Rip Hunter has recruited you to take down Vandal Savage?” Oliver asked as he stood in front of Ray and Tatsu._

_“That about sums it up, yeah.” Ray nodded._

_“And what do you know about him?” Oliver inquired._

_“Truly nothing.” Tatsu admitted._

_“And yet you trust him?” Oliver inquired._

_“Well, I’m as trusting as you are cynical.” Ray joked and Oliver gave him an unamused look._

_“I’m cynical because it keeps me and those I care about alive.” Oliver pointed out._

_“I died once, in the same way the world thought you did,” Ray said after a moment, “the world didn’t care. My life didn’t matter. Rip is giving me a chance to make it matter. I have to take that chance.”_

_“I see,” Oliver said before looking over at Tatsu, “and you?”_

_“Ever since Akio died…I have been adrift, looking for purpose. I tried to find it when you recruited me, but I still feel…empty. Perhaps this will help me find a purpose.” Tatsu explained and Oliver nodded._

_“Well, I can’t stop you from going. But if you go, keep an eye on Hunter. Something about this just feels…off.” Oliver told them._

Now

 

Oliver was broken out of his musing when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he frowned when he saw the name flashing across the screen. After a moment of indecisiveness, he answered.

 

“I gotta say Laurel, after our last conversation, I didn’t expect to hear from you again.” Oliver admitted.

 

“This isn’t a social call. John reached out to me this afternoon.” Laurel said and Oliver tensed.

 

“What did he want?” Oliver demanded.

 

“He wants to talk with you. I know you don’t trust him anymore and neither do I, but it sounded urgent.” Laurel told him and Oliver was silent as he considered this news.

 

“Okay.” Oliver finally said after a moment.

 

Star City, next day

Morning

 

“This is where Oliver set up shop?” Diggle asked as Laurel led him inside.

 

“Not exactly,” Laurel said and Diggle looked over at her confused, “This was where Merlyn was operating out of last year. Ollie and his team used this as their base when they first came back before Thea joined up with them and they left for a bigger base.”

 

“Yeah, I almost forgot Oliver is working with Slade Wilson and Helena Bertinelli.” Diggle scoffed.

 

“Well, they’ve proven themselves more trustworthy than you,” Oliver said as he stepped into the light and Diggle tensed, “Laurel, would you give us the room?”

 

“You two aren’t gonna kill each other, are you?” Laurel asked bluntly as she looked back and forth between them.

 

“I think we can manage to behave ourselves enough to have a conversation.” Oliver assured her dryly, his lips uplifting in the beginning of a smirk.

 

Laurel watched them for a minute before turning and walking out, leaving them alone.

 

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about John?” Oliver demanded bluntly.

 

“The other night, Lyla and I were attacked on date night when we were approached by an Argus agent. The people who attacked us took him and left us there on the street.” Diggle explained and Oliver frowned.

 

“Did the operative say anything to you?” Oliver inquired.

 

“Argus has been compromised.  Lyla and I talked with Waller, which we did. She discreetly handed Lyla this,” Diggle pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Oliver, who looked at it curiously, “Oliver, I know we have our issues, but I need your help to stop whoever is doing this.”

 

“Guys,” the pair looked over as Laurel walked back in, hanging up her phone, “my dad just called. Ollie, he wants you to get down to the station. There’s a body in them morgue that he wants you to take a look at.” 

 

Star City Police Department, Morgue

Afternoon

 

“So, you three are all speaking to each other again?” Quentin asked as he led the trio into the morgue.

 

“What do you have Captain?” Oliver asked, changing the subject and Quentin was only too happy to comply.

 

“Some of my guys got a call last night. A body was found, multiple lacerations, contusions, and blunt force trauma. But that’s not the worst part of it.” Quentin said as he pulled out the drawer.

 

“That’s Chang, the operative from last night.” Diggle told them.

 

“Well, whoever did this to him took there sweet time torturing him, he’s got at least three pulled finger nails. And the worst part.” Quentin said as he pulled off the sheet, revealing that Chang was missing an eyeball.

 

“Looks like Information wasn’t what they were after.” Diggle said grimly.

 

“We need to see what’s on this flash drive. So what do you say John, one last time?” Oliver asked and Diggle nodded.

 

“One last time.” Diggle echoed.

 

League hideout

Night

 

“Is this really necessary?” Diggle complained as Oliver and Laurel led him inside, due to the fact that he was wearing a blind fold.

 

“Can’t be too careful.” Oliver told him.

 

They led him over to the elevator and Oliver pushed the button. The doors opened up and the three stepped inside. As the doors closed, Oliver removed the blindfold around Diggle’s eyes.

 

“John, if we’re going to work together, we need to keep our egos in check. All of us.” Oliver said sternly and Diggle nodded.

 

“I’ll behave myself if your team does.” Diggle assured him.

 

The doors opened up and the trio stepped off. Waiting for them were Oliver’s team, who all eyed Diggle with suspicion.

 

“Roy, Thea.” Diggle greeted politely as he saw his former teammates.

 

“Dig.” Roy greeted neutrally as Thea simply nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

 

“So, would you like to explain what is going on here?” Slade inquired.

 

“Long story short, Argus has been compromised. An operative was picked off the street after coming to John and Lyla for help. Captain Lance called us to the morgue where we found his body, minus an eyeball.” Oliver explained.

 

“They looked military,” Diggle picked up where Oliver left off, “they’re organized and efficient, experts at this.”

 

“We’re all going to be working together on this, so speak up now if you have a problem with that,” Oliver said and waited but was met with silence as he pulled out the flash drive, “good. Waller gave Lyla this flash drive. I’ve looked at it already. There’s a logo on this with a symbol I’ve seen before, belonging to an organization called Shadowspire. We have a history.”

 

“What kind of history?” Helena inquired and Oliver shrugged.

 

“My fourth year away I tangled with them, killed their leader. That sort of thing.” Oliver said nonchalantly and Slade chuckled.

 

“So the usual then.” Slade said amused.

 

“According to Lyla, Chang, the operative found dead, took them down three years ago when they were exposed as war profiteers. Two more operatives are missing; we need to find them before they end up like Chang.” Laurel explained.

 

“I have history with Shadowspire,” Diggle added as they all looked over at him, “I ran into a lot of those guys back in the ‘Stan. So did my brother.”

 

“You think Andy might have a connection to them.” Oliver noted and Diggle nodded.

 

“I’d like to talk to him Oliver.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

 

“This way. Oliver said, starting to walk off and Diggle followed after him.

 

“So, didn’t expect to see you here after the last time.” Thea noted and Laurel squirmed under their gazes.

 

“I needed some time.” Laurel told them.

 

“And has time changed your perspective?” Nyssa inquired.

 

Laurel had no answer as she remembered the last time she was here.

 

_League hideout, several weeks ago_

_Night_

_“I’m sorry, what?” Oliver asked as he and Nyssa stared at Laurel._

_“I want you to bring my sister back to life,” Laurel repeated, “Thea told me about the waters, how they healed her and Nyssa. You can use them to bring Sara back to life.”_

_“I’m sorry, but I can’t. More than that, I won’t.” Oliver said gently and Laurel seemed to reel back, clearly not expecting that._

_“Why not?” Laurel demanded, shock quickly giving way to anger._

_“The pit was designed to work on the living, not the dead,” Oliver explained._

_“It’s why I didn’t ask my father to use the pit on Sara after she fell Laurel.” Nyssa added._

_“Laurel, do you remember how, before Thea took her trip out of Star City, she was unusually aggressive?” Oliver asked and Laurel’s widened as she got what he was imply. “That was the pit Laurel. It made her crave killing. I took her out of town to get a cure. We’re watching Nyssa carefully to make sure she isn’t suffering the same side effects. And they were both alive Laurel. There’s no telling what the pit would do to Sara. I loved her to, and it is because I loved her that I refuse to subject her to that.”_

Now

 

“I told you everything I know.” Andy said, not turning to look as Oliver entered.

 

“Well, I’m not the one who has questions.” Oliver said as Diggle walked in.

 

“John?” Andy said stunned as he saw his brother.

 

“How many evil organizations are you associated with? Hive, Shadowspire, are you secretly part of a religious cult to?!” Diggle demanded angrily.

 

“What are you talking about?” Andy demanded.

 

“Your old Army buddies are in Star City. They tortured and killed an Argus agent and abducted two others!” Diggle snarled.

 

“I don’t have anything to do with them anymore.” Andy told him.

 

“You’ll have to excuse us if we don’t believe you.” Oliver deadpanned.

 

“After I got discharged, they cut ties. They only want enlisted men.” Andy explained and Diggle turned away.

 

“How the hell could I not see this!? You were with me the entire time!” Diggle snarled as he turned back around to face Andy.

 

“Because you saw what you wanted to see! Look, you wanted to believe that the army had straightened me out. Look, I’m your brother, but I’m not built like you! I didn’t take to the army like you did. You saw the world as something to be fixed; I just saw it as broken. But I made sure I had enough to survive it.” Andy said and Diggle snarled, taking a step forward but Oliver held an arm out, stopping him.

 

“Take a walk John, cool down.” Oliver told him lowly.

 

Diggle glared at his brother for a moment before turning around and storming out. Oliver lowered his arm as he stared at Andy with disgust.

 

“You are a disgrace,” Oliver said after a moment, “your brother has his faults, but at least he has honor. He has integrity. Two things you clearly lack. But perhaps you can be useful.”

 

“Oh really?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know how Shadowspire operates, that gives us an advantage. So, do I need to open up this cage again or will you simply tell me what I want to know?” Oliver demanded.

 

“If they’re consistent, they’ll use the nearest Freeport as a base of operations,” Andy said quickly, none too eager to be tortured again, “the best place to hide illicit things is right next to legitimate ones.”

 

“You better be telling the truth. Otherwise, I’m gonna let you see why people call my brother Deathstroke.” Oliver whispered menacingly and Andy paled as Oliver walked out.

 

Star City

Later

 

“On site.” Roy said as he and Speedy stood at their vantage points.

 

“On site.” Nyssa and Black Canary repeated from theirs.

 

“As are we.” Deathstroke said from his and Huntress’ vantage point.

 

“Unusual amount of security for a low-end Freeport.” Diggle pointed out as he and Oliver stood at theirs.

 

“Motion sensors, laser trip wires, digital locks. It would come in real handy right now if Ray was still here.” Oliver grumbled.

 

“So what’s the plan Oliver?” Roy inquired as they all waited for Oliver’s orders.

 

“Slade, you know that thing we’ve been working on? Might be a good time to test it.” Oliver said and Deathstroke chuckled.

 

“On it kid. Everyone, stand back.” Deathstroke ordered.

 

Everyone took a step back as Deathstroke pulled out a small ball and tossed it over to the building. After a moment, it went off; sending out an energy wave and the security seemed to go offline.

 

“Whoa, what was that?” Black Canary asked surprised.

 

“Miniature EMP. It’ll only last for a few minutes, so let’s move out.” Oliver ordered.

 

They entered the building from their respective vantage points. Deathstroke entered a room and saw two men standing by a container. Deathstroke pulled out his sword and rushed them. Before they could even draw their guns, Deathstroke made quick, diagonal cuts along their chests and they dropped dead.

 

“Aw, I love watching you work baby.” Helena quipped and Slade smirked under his helmet as he opened the container.

 

“Nothing over here.” Deathstroke said over the comms, finding the container empty.

 

“There’s a container over here, but it’s got a lock.” Roy said as he and Thea walked up to it.

 

“Okay, Laurel, Nyssa, head over there. Laurel, see if your scream will short circuit it. The rest of us will take care of Shadowspire.” Oliver ordered.

 

As Oliver finished speaking, two men came around the corner. Diggle quickly raised his gun and opened fire at them, causing them to retreat.

 

“Like old times isn’t it?” Diggle said dryly and Oliver nodded as he notched a bow.

 

Black Canary let out her sonic scream and the lock sparked but didn’t move.

 

“Okay, let’s try this way then.” Oliver said as he notched a bow and fired.

 

The arrow hit the lock and exploded. Roy then walked up to it and grabbed it. The explosion had loosened it enough so that I could be moved.  Then they opened the container and saw the dead Argus agents.

 

“We’re too late; the Argus agents are dead Oliver.” Nyssa said grimly.

 

“Get out of here; we’ll catch up with you.” Oliver ordered as he and Diggle walked through a hallway, Diggle slightly ahead of him.

 

Suddenly, a metal door came down, separating Diggle and Oliver. Well, the power was back up, Oliver thought as he notched an arrow. He fired it at the door and it exploded, creating a giant hole in the door. Oliver fired as he walked out and saw Diggle at a standstill. Oliver then grabbed Diggle and got him out of there.

 

League hideout

Later

 

“Well, that was a bust.” Diggle said grimly as they all walked back into the living area.

 

“Yeah, it really was. All that for nothing.” Laurel sighed as she sat down on the couch.

 

“I think it’s time we have a chat with Amanda John.” Oliver told Diggle and Diggle shook his head.

 

“She clams up every time Lyla and I try.” Diggle disagreed and Oliver smiled grimly.

 

“She’ll talk to me.” Oliver promised.

 

Argus base

Later

 

The lights went out in Waller’s office and she looked up as Oliver and Diggle walked in.

 

“Amanda, we need to talk.” Oliver growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but come on, how could I not stop it there?
> 
> So, I had Tatsu take Sara’s place because I realized that, aside from being part of the League, I realized I didn’t know what else to do with her. And this seemed the better option than scrambling to find a way to include her all the time.


	22. Shadowspire attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver an Diggle demand answers from Waller as Shadowspire makes their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Argus base  
Night

“Oliver, I see the rumors of your demise have been greatly exaggerated.” Waller noted calmly as she got up from her desk.

“Don’t play games Amanda. You know why we’re here.” Oliver sneered and Waller smiled coolly.

“Those Argus agents Shadowspire abducted are all dead.” Diggle told her and Waller had no visible reaction to this.

“Start talking Amanda. You may think you know what I am capable of, but trust me, you don’t. I will get you to talk. The only question is whether you talk before or after I start torturing you.” Oliver hissed menacingly. 

“Those two agents you found were on an undercover assignment to safeguard a shipment of confiscated railguns,” Waller explained, “but that was a completely black assignment, so I’m very interested in finding out how Shadowspire knew about it.”

“Seriously Amanda, you don’t see the bigger problem? Just one of them could bring down a building!” Diggle said angrily.

“I’m far more concerned with a catastrophic security beach within my organization, Mr. Diggle.” Waller said callously. 

“It doesn’t matter, because Shadowspire won’t be going after those railguns,” Oliver said and they both looked over at him, “I’ve seen how Shadowspire operates. A shipment of Railguns is far too small for them.”

“You’re saying that the railguns shipment is a cover for whatever they’re really after.” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded.

“We just need to figure out what that is.” Oliver said.

Suddenly, there was a blast outside. The three whirled around to see armed men entering the hall towards Waller’s office.

“The real target is Argus.” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded grimly.

“Amanda, been a while,” One of the men said as he entered the room and spotted Diggle, “John Diggle, long time no see.”

“You know this bastard?” Oliver asked as Diggle glowered.

“One of those Shadowspire guys I told you I served with? Well.” Diggle gestured to the man and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“Lieutenant Joyner, if this is retribution for the work Agent Chang and I did in crippling Shadowspire, clearly it didn’t take.” Waller snapped and Joyner smiled smugly.

“Vengeance and retribution are useless pursuits. For one thing they don’t pay. I’m here for Rubicon, and you are going to give it to me. Or your friends here will get a bullet in their heads.” Joyner said as he aimed a gun at Oliver and Diggle.

“You really don’t know her at all, do you?” Diggle said amused.

“Amanda Waller has no regard for human life. She’s perfectly capable of watching you kill everyone in this building and not bat an eye.” Oliver told Joyner.

“Well, you better convince her fast to talk then. Because if you don’t, I’m holding Agents hostage,” Joyner said as he showed a cell phone with a room full of operatives being held at gunpoint, “and every twenty minutes, one gets a bullet in the head until I get what I want.”

“This was your big plan? To come in here and leverage Waller into giving up this Rubicon?” Oliver asked blankly, unimpressed. 

“You got a better idea?” Joyner asked as he put a gun to Oliver’s head and Oliver smiled unpleasantly.

“Yeah, I do.” Oliver told him.

In the room with the hostages, the armed men were circling the hostages, like sharks and their prey, when the doors burst open. The Shadowspire agents whirled around as a black arrow flew out and got one in the chest. He went down as Nyssa and Deathstroke rushed in. Deathstroke pulled out his sword as Nyssa fired at another Shadowspire agent. The agent went down as Deathstroke slashed at another, leaving only one. He opened fire at Deathstroke but the bullets bounced harmlessly off his armor.

“You are wasting your bullets.” Deathstroke said calmly as he walked over.

Deathstroke whirled his sword, disarming the man before slashing diagonally along his chest, killing him.

In Waller’s office, Oliver made his move. He grabbed Joyner’s gun, threw him over his shoulder, and got his gun, throwing Joyner onto the floor in the process. Diggle pulled out his own gun and the pair fired, get two of Joyner’s three men. As the other man raised his gun, Oliver dropped the gun and pulled a black flechette out of his sleeve, throwing it at the man. The flechette hit the man’s hand, disarming him and Diggle firing, getting the man in the chest and he went down. Joyner moved towards his gun but Olive stomped on him hand and Joyner cried out in pain.

“It’s fascinating,” Oliver said as he knelt down, putting Joyner in a head lock, “five years ago, I killed your leader. I guess things have come full circle.”

Oliver pulled Joyner’s head aback and twisted, hearing a sickening crack. Oliver dropped the body, standing up and looking over at Waller.

“What’s Rubicon?” Oliver demanded and, when Waller remained silent, Oliver pulled out his sword. “If you think I can’t break you, you’re wrong. You have no idea what I’m capable of Amanda. So start talking before I get angry.”

“Rubicon is a failsafe system designed to stop any government, including our own, from launching their missiles.” Waller explained and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“And why would Shadowspire want to get their hands on it?” Diggle demanded.

“With the right expertise, it could be corrupted to launch them instead.” Waller admitted and Oliver stared. 

“You created it, didn’t you?” Oliver demanded and Waller was silent. “Is there any way to stop it if it fell into the wrong hands?”

“No.” Waller admitted and Oliver trembled in anger.

“You created something that, in the wrong hands, could destroy the world. Thank you, for making what I am about to do so much easier.” Oliver snarled as he stalked over to her.

“Oliver.” Diggle called out worriedly but Oliver ignored him.

“I’ve been waiting six years for this moment.” Oliver snarled before plunging his sword into her chest. 

Waller gasped in shock and pain, staring at Oliver in disbelief as he glared at her hatefully. Oliver yanked the sword out of her chest and she fell to the ground, bleeding out as her eyes stared without seeing. Oliver breathed heavily, staring at her body with satisfaction.

“This was your plan from the beginning,” Diggle realized, “you knew working with me would give you a chance at her. That’s why you decided to help me.”

“One of the reasons, yes,” Oliver admitted, “I knew whatever was going on; it was more dangerous than Waller would admit to. But you have to admit that the world is better off without Amanda Waller in it. She’s no better than Malcolm or Ra’s.”

“So what happens now?” Diggle asked and Oliver looked over at him.

“I’ll return Andy to you. Whatever you do with him, it’s up to you. But then it’s as we agreed, we’re done. You good with that?” Oliver asked bluntly.

“Yeah.” Diggle said, looking down at Waller’s body with disgust. 

Oliver simply nodded and walked out, leaving Diggle alone in a room full of corpses. 

League hideout  
Later

“You sure about this kid?” Slade asked as he and Nyssa followed Oliver down the hall.

“He could still prove useful.” Nyssa pointed out.

“No, we’ve extracted all that we can from him. And I gave John my word.” Oliver said as they reached the room.

As the door opened, Andy looked as the three of them entered.

“What, come to torture me again?” Andy said sarcastically.

“Don’t tempt me.” Slade said with a savage grin.

“You’re no longer of any use to us. So I’m turning you over to your brother. Whatever happens to you now, it’s up to him.” Oliver told him as he opened the cage door.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Andy said, standing up and wincing form the pain shooting through his body. 

“Do you really think we’ll let you know where our base is located?” Slade laughed.

“You are much more foolish than your brother.” Nyssa noted.

“I said deliver, not take.” Oliver said before slugging Andy, knocking him out cold.

Unspecified location   
Same time

Nora Darhk was in her room, drawing a picture with crayons. Hearing footsteps, she looked over her shoulder to see her father walking up behind her.

“Hi daddy.” She said before going back to coloring.

“Hi sweetie. Nora honey, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. Nora, this is William,” Darhk said as William walked up next to him, “Nora honey, William’s mother asked us to look after him. He’ll be staying with us for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, reconciliation between Oliver and Diggle, if it happens at all, is still a ways down the line because Diggle still has his head up his ass.
> 
> Yes, William is what Prometheus told Darhk. Although, come on, it was pretty obvious.


	23. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's most guarded secret is revealed as Darhk makes a play to get rid of Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while; this week has not been good for finding time or inspiration to write. I’ll try to do better.

Star City Police Department  
Night 

Quentin was walking to his car when a voice spoke up. A familiar voice that sent chills down the Captain’s spine.

“Good evening Captain. Long time no see.” Quentin slowly turned around to see Darhk step out of the shadows.

“So, you here to kill me?” Quentin questioned slowly, preparing himself for just that when Darhk, to his surprise, laughed.

“Oh, I would, but you still might have a usefulness left. I want you to get a message to your buddy Oliver. Yes, I know you’ve been working with him,” Darhk said as Quentin’s phone went off, “you might want to get that.”

Cautiously, Quentin pulled out his phone to see someone was requesting a video call. Quentin accepted to see the video was of a young boy drawing by a fire place.

“Show that to Oliver,” Darhk said as Quentin looked up, “tell him if he does not leave and stop interfering in my plans, William’s survival cannot be guaranteed.”

“Who the hell is William?” Quentin asked bewildered and Darhk chuckled.

“Oh, so you don’t know. Well, this should be amusing,” Darhk laughed as he turned around to walk away, “tell Oliver he has twenty-four hours to comply.”

Darhk disappeared back into the shadows, leaving the confused Quentin alone in the street. 

League hideout  
Later

Oliver and Slade appeared as two black blurs as they spared, whirling their swords around. Their swords clashed again and again as they tried to land a blow on each other to no avail. Then, Oliver feigned left and, when Slade moved to counter, Oliver struck. Oliver parried left, striking Slade across the temple with the hilt of the sword before following up with a kick to Slade’s chest. Slade was sent stumbling down; his sword falling from his hand as Oliver placed his blade at Slade’s throat.

“Yield.” Oliver commanded and Slade chuckled.

“Not bad kid, but you left yourself open.” Slade smirked.

Slade sent a kick at Oliver’s legs and knocked his feet out from under him. Oliver landed on the floor and the pair began wrestling with each other as Helena walked in. 

“If you two can stop playing with each other, we have guests.” Helena quipped.

The two froze, remembering a similar statement from another dark haired woman several years ago before regaining their composure. 

“Who is it?” Oliver asked as he and Slade got to their feet.

“Laurel and her dad. Captain Lance said he has something important to tell you.” Helena explained.

Oliver frowned, exchanging an uneasy glance with Slade. News that Quentin had come all the way here to deliver was hardly going to be good. Oliver walked out, Slade and Helena following after him. They entered the lounge, where the others, plus Laurel and Quentin, were waiting for them.

“What’s going on?” Oliver demanded, getting down to business.

“Darhk approached me outside the police station tonight,” Quentin began slowly, “he knows we’ve been working together.”

“Then why aren’t you dead?” Roy asked curiously. “I mean, not that I want you dead, but Darhk doesn’t just tell us this stuff and leave you alive.”

“Because of this.” Quentin showed them the video on his phone of William.

Oliver paled, staring at the boy, his son. His son who Darhk had.

“Darhk wants you all to pull out of Star City and stop coming after him in twenty four hours or he’s gonna kill the boy. Oliver, who is he?” Quentin asked as Nyssa silently walked over and took Oliver’s hand.

“He’s my son.” Oliver said lowly and everyone but Nyssa stared at him in shock.

“Since when do you have a son?” Slade asked.

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is finding him,” Oliver said, the shock wearing off and giving way to steely resolve and worry for his son, “I’ll explain everything later but right now we need to find him.”

“What’s our next move Oliver?” Roy asked and Oliver ran a hand over his face.

“William lives in Central City. Roy, I want you to call Barry, see what CCPD knows. Slade, gather the League’s forces. Nyssa, head to Central City, see what Samantha knows. Laurel, I want you to head to Detroit, pick up a mutual friend of ours.” Oliver ordered and Laurel nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

“Who’s Samantha?” Helena asked, already having an idea.

“William’s mother.” Oliver said, unable to look Laurel in the eye as he started walking out.

“Hey, where are you going?” Thea called after him.

“To chase down a lead.” Oliver called back as he walked out. 

Argus prison  
Later

Andy looked up as the door to his cell opened. Oliver stormed over to Andy, grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him roughly against the glass wall.

“You’re gonna tell me everything you haven’t already told me about Darhk, specifically all his safe houses, addresses, anything you know.” Oliver growled at him.

“I’ve already told you everything I know.” Andy said, unnerved by the cold, determined look in Oliver’s eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Oliver growled, pulling out a knife and stabbing Andy with it as the other man cried out in pain.

Central City  
Same time

Samantha was on the couch, clutching a picture of her son to her chest when someone knocked on the front door. Desperately hoping it was the police with news about William; Samantha stood up and rushed over to the door. She opened it up to see a woman she had never seen before in a suit.

“Ms. Clayton, my name is Nyssa Raatko. I am the FBI agent assigned to your son’s case. If I may please come in?” Nyssa said and Samantha stepped aside.

“Of course.” Samantha said as Nyssa walked in and Samantha closed the door behind her.

“I am sorry for the situation you are in. I can only imagine how frightened you,” Nyssa said as she turned to Samantha, “But I need you to tell me what happened.”

“I went up to get him for dinner and he was just gone. Gone. No ransom note, no sign of a struggle. I called the police but they haven’t found anything and it’s already been forty-eight hours.” Samantha said, clearly distressed, not that Nyssa could blame her.

“I promise you, I will do everything I can to bring your son home,” Nyssa promised her, “This may sound strange, but is there anything of William’s I could take? It could help with the investigation.”

Samantha reached inside her pocket and pulled out a Flash action figure.

“It’s his favorite.” Samantha said as she handed it to Nyssa.

League hideout  
Later 

“Okay, that was Nyssa,” Thea said as she hung up, looking over at Roy and Helena, “she’s on her way back her now.”

“Good hopefully she’ll have something we can use.” Oliver said as he walked in and they all noticed the blood on his hands.

“Whose blood is that?” Helena asked curiously.

“Andy’s. I went to Argus to see if he knew anything about where Darhk would be staying now.” Oliver explained.

“Did he?” Roy asked curiously.

“If he knows, he’s not talking.” Oliver sighed wearily.

“Ollie…how are you doing?” Thea asked gently and Oliver sighed.

“I can’t think about it Speedy. All I can think about right now is finding my son.” Oliver said grimly, a steely look in his eyes.

Detroit  
Same time

Vixen had just taken care of some armed thugs and looked up to see Black Canary standing on some crates.

“Laurel. Not enough in Star City to keep you busy?” Mari wondered.

“I came here because Oliver needs your help.” Black Canary said simply and it was all Mari needed to hear.

League hideout  
Later

“I have gotta get me one of these.” Mari quipped as Laurel led her into the lair.

“Mari,” Oliver said as he walked over to her, “Thank you for coming.”

“Oliver, hey. I’m sorry for what you’re going through.” Mari told him and Oliver nodded.

“Mari, this is my sister Thea, Roy Harper, Helena Bertinelli, and Nyssa al Ghul.” Oliver said, gesturing to each of them as he introduced them.

“Nice to meet you, sorry it’s under such horrible circumstances.” Thea said and Mari nodded.

“Mari’s a hero in Detroit they call Vixen.” Laurel began.

“Mari and I had an animated encounter last year. We’ve stayed in touch ever since. She’s the only one besides Barry who knew I was still alive.” Oliver explained.

“So, how are you gonna help us find William?” Helena inquired.

“With magic. It’s a long story, but the short version is that this totem,” Mari said as she gestured to her necklace, “gives me the ability to channel the Ashe or the spirit of any animal. Do you guys have anything of William’s with you?”

“Yes,” Nyssa pulled out the action figure Samantha had given her and handed it to Mari, “it is his favorite, according to William’s mother.”

“Don’t you dare tell Barry about this.” Mari warned Oliver and he held up his hands in surrender.

Mari turned away from them all, putting the action figure up to her face as though she was smelling it. She walked around for a moment as they all waited in anticipation, wondering what she was doing. Then, she finally turned around to face them.

“He’s still in the city. I think I can find him.” Mari told them.

“Good. Roy and I will back you up. Helena, call Slade, see what’s taking him so long to get here. Laurel, go to your father, see what he’s managed to dig up. Nyssa, work up a search profile with anything Samantha may have told you about William.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

As Mari tried to pick up William’s trial, Oliver and Roy stood on a roof, watching over her.

“I’ve seen a lot of crazy shit in the last three years, but you as a father is a new one.” Roy mentioned and Oliver sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Oliver apologized and Roy shrugged.

“I get it. This life isn’t one for a child. Couldn’t have been easy for you to just walk away like that.” Roy noted and Oliver sighed.

“I just wish I knew how Darhk found out. The only other person who knew was Nyssa and we all know she hates Darhk as much as I do.” Oliver grumbled and Roy nodded.

“Unless there is someone else who knows.” Roy pointed out.

“But who? And why would they tell Darhk?” Oliver wondered and Roy had no answer.

Darhk’s hideout  
Same time

“I told you to neutralize him. Not to put him on the offensive.” Prometheus snarled and Darhk held up his hands defensively.

“I took his kid and told him to get out of town.” Darhk said defensively.

“You gave him a time limit because you wanted to torment him! Did you think he wouldn’t come after you? You have underestimated Oliver Queen over and over again. This time, it will be your last. Fix this or I will fix it for you. You do not want me as your enemy Damien.” Prometheus snarled before storming off. 

Star City Police Department  
Same time

“Alright,” Quentin told Laurel as he walked into his office, “I got the entire police force, what’s left anyway, canvassing for William.”

“Thank you,” Laurel paused, “you don’t seem as surprised as I expected.”

“What, that party boy Oliver Queen knocked up some girl? I’m surprised there isn’t an army of little Oliver’s running out there.” Quentin chuckled.

“Well there might be, he certainly got around back then.” Laurel said bitterly.

“Yeah,” Quentin took a drink of his coffee before noticing the look on Laurel’s face, “you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Laurel admitted, “it’s the mother, Samantha. She was with him when I was with him.”

“Baby.” Quentin sighed.

“I don’t know why it still hurts. It was a million years ago and It’s not like I didn’t know that Oliver cheated on me.”

“Yeah, but that’s one thing. Knowing he had a kid…” Quentin trailed off as he walked over to her. “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Laurel hugged him, allowing her father’s warmth to envelop her before her phone rang and she checked it, “it’s Oliver. He knows where William’s being held.”


	24. A failed attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the others make an attempted strike on Darhk but nothing goes according to plan and Oliver is forced to bend to Darhk's demands.

Star City  
Night

Oliver, Roy, and Thea stood on a rooftop, right across from Darhk’s hideout.

“There are four Ghosts on the roof,” Oliver said over the comms as he eyed them, “Mari, are you ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Mari told him and Oliver nodded before turning to Thea and Roy.

“Stay here, keep a look out on anyone leaving. Call on the comms, do not engage. And don’t draw any attention to yourselves.” Oliver ordered as he reached back into his quiver.

He pulled out an arrow and notched it, firing it. The arrow hit the roof; the line attacked forming a zip line. Oliver used it to glide over to the building and he jumped down, whirling his bow. He knocked ne across the face with his bow, knocking him out. However, this alerted the Ghosts to his presence and they turned to him. Oliver whirled, drawing his sword and making a diagonal cut along his chest, killing him instantly. As the other ghosts turned to him, Oliver whirled around, putting his word away. Oliver pulled out two arrows, notching them in his bow before firing. He got them both in the chest, killing them. Normally, he’d knock them out, but his son’s life was at stake here. He was leaving nothing to chance.

On a lower level, Nyssa, Helena, and Laurel opened a door after climbing the stairs. They walk into the hall to see three Ghosts. Helena fired her cross bow, getting one as Laurel engaged another, whirling her side batons and rushing one Ghost as Nyssa fired her, getting the last Ghost. Laurel managed to disarm the last Ghost standing before striking him across the face, knocking him out.

“Let’s get moving.” Laurel said as she looked over at them.

“We are not done here.” Nyssa said ominously as she turned around, seeing Prometheus standing at the end of the hallway.

“Guys, that’s the guy who knocked me out last time we went after Darhk.” Laurel said, recognizing him.

“And the result will be no different this time.” Prometheus said as he drew his sword.

“We shall see.” Nyssa said as she drew her own sword.

“Indeed. I am interested to see how my skills compare to Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter.” Nyssa narrowed her eyes at this.

“Stay back,” Nyssa told Helena and Laurel, “he is…different that Darhk.”

Before they could protest, Nyssa and Prometheus rushed each other.

Darhk was pouring himself a drink when the window behind him shattered. Oliver grabbed him by his shoulder and flipped him onto the floor, causing Darhk’s drink to go flying. Darhk’s drink shattered on the floor as Oliver drew his sword.

“WHERE IS MY SON?!” Oliver snarled and Darhk chuckled as he stood up.

“I had him moved two minutes before you and your posse disturbed my evening in. You should learn to be a little more discreet.” Darhk advised as he dusted off his clothes.

“You tell me where my son is.” Oliver snarled as he pointed his sword towards Darhk.

“Or what, you’ll kill me? You’ve proven time and time again that you can’t. What makes this time any different?” Darhk mocked him and Oliver smiled unpleasantly.

“This time I brought a little magic of my own.” Oliver told him darkly.

With the snarl of a lion, Vixen lunged for Darhk. She slammed Darhk up against the fire place.

“Where’s the boy?!” She sneered.

“My, you have some interesting friends.”

Darhk laughed before using his magic to make Vixen back up and throw Oliver back. Oliver hit the wall hard, causing him to drop his sword to the ground. He tried to move away but Darhk was using his magic to pin Oliver to the wall.

“My my, I haven’t seen that trinket in a dog’s age. Mhlanga Province, right?” Darhk said as he eyed Vixen’s necklace.

Without waiting for a response, Darhk threw Vixen across the room and froze Oliver again before he could take two steps. Vixen stood up but Darhk froze her with his magic. However, as Darhk struggled, Vixen tapped her necklace and was surrounded by the image of a glowing blue gorilla. Knowing she would soon escape, Darhk threw her across the room. She hit a table and landed on the floor, momentarily dazed.

Unfortunately for Darhk, this freed Oliver and he rushed forward. Oliver punched him hard in the face and quickly followed up with two more punches, backing Darhk up against a table. Oliver then grabbed him by his collar and slammed him down onto the table.

“Where’s William?!” Oliver snarled.

With a twisted smirk, Darhk raised his hand and Oliver was sent flying back. Oliver was sent crashing out the window and, as he fell, he drew an arrow, notched it, and fired. The arrow with a line hits the ledge of the widow and Oliver dangled, holding onto what was quite latterly his lifeline.

In the hallway, Nyssa tried striking Prometheus but Prometheus easily blocked her strikes with his own sword. 

Suddenly, Prometheus whirled around, grabbing Nyssa’s sword hand and tossing her over his shoulder. Nyssa lands painfully on her back as Prometheus, now armed with her sword as well as his own, began stalking towards her.

“For the daughter of the previous Ra’s al Ghul and wife and right hand of the current, I was expecting more of a challenge.” Prometheus told her.

Prometheus suddenly whirled around, batting away a crossbow bolt with one of his swords. Helena, her cross bow still raised, fired more bolts but Prometheus deflected them with ease, whirling is swords.

“You are wasting ammunition Ms. Bertinelli.” Prometheus advised her.

Prometheus dropped Nyssa’s sword and reached back into his quiver. He pulled out an arrow and threw it onto the ground. It exploded and covered the hall in smoke. When it cleared, Prometheus was nowhere to be seen.

Oliver was climbing up the line when Vixen rushed to the window, offering him a hand up. He took her hand and she helped him inside. As he climbed to his feet, he immediately noticed the absence of Darhk.

“Where is he?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know,” Vixen said frustrated, “And it’s worse. I can’t track him.”

“Darhk’s protected by magic.” Oliver said grimly.

“Not just him, I lost William.” Vixen said apologetically.

Enraged, Oliver turned and punched the wall. He pulled his hand back, his rage numbing the pain slightly.

League hideout  
Later

“The League is ready,” Slade said as he walked in, noticing the glum looks on everyone’s face, “what happened?”

“We had a setback with William.” Laurel said as Oliver’s phone rang.

“Who is it?” Thea asked as they turned to him.

“Blocked ID,” Oliver said before answering cautiously, “hello?”

“I do hope you got home safe after all that ruckus.” Darhk said and Oliver jumped to his feet.

“I want to talk to my son Darhk. I want to know he’s safe.” Oliver snarled as the others started paying very close attention to the phone call.

“Well, this must be the first time your son’s been kidnapped because clearly you don’t understand how these things work. I make the demands,” Darhk told him, “and now I’m changing them. You have one hour to get The League and yourself out of Star City or your son dies.”

“Yeah? How do I know you’ll let him go if I do?” Oliver snarled and Darhk simply laughed.

“You don’t. But if you don’t comply, you all but guarantee your son’s death. Tick tock Oliver.” Darhk taunted before the line went dead.

“Ollie?” Laurel asked as Oliver pocketed his phone.

“Darhk is giving us an hour to get out of the city or he’ll kill William. We have a safe house just outside of Star City. Slade, tell the League to head there.” Oliver ordered and Slade nodded as he walked off.

“I’m sorry, “Mari said as she walked over to Oliver, “I know you brought me here for my magic but I-”

“Mari, this isn’t on you. There is still so much we don’t know about Darhk’s power. We don’t even know what the source of it is.” Oliver said frustrated. 

“Wait. I get my magic from this necklace,” Mari gestured to her necklace, “without it, I’m just some wannabe fashion designer who lives at home with her foster dad. Up until now, every person I’ve gone up against with mystical powers has a totem like mine. What if Darhk draws his magic from some sort of object?”

“I think he does,” Quentin said as everyone turned to him, “I walked in on him once or twice in front of this cabinet thing. Inside was this…idol.”

“Can you draw it for me?” Mari asked urgently.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a whirl.” Quentin said as they walked off.

“Oliver, what if this doesn’t work?” Roy inquired.

“Mari and Quentin are working on a way to eventually stop Darhk. Right now, I have to save William. Get ready, we leave in five minutes.” Oliver ordered before walking off.

Safe house outside Star City  
Later

Oliver was staring out a window, looking out at Star City in the distance. Somewhere in that City was his son, being held captive by a madman. And he was forced to sit back and do nothing but wait. Oliver clenched his fists at his side as Nyssa walked up beside him, looking at him worriedly.

“I cannot imagine how you are feeling right now.” Nyssa said and Oliver sighed.

“If Darhk was letting William go, he should’ve made contact by now.” Oliver grumbled.

“I’m sure William is alright.” Nyssa tried to assure him and Oliver scoffed.

“Of course he is, because Darhk can use him as leverage against me. He’s not gonna give up that kind of power over me,” Oliver turned away, walking little away from her as he ran a hand over his face, “God, the whole reason I kept myself from approaching Samantha about William was to protect him from this. And it was pointless, considering Darhk dragged him into this anyway. How the hell did Darhk find out about my son?”

“I do not know, but I do not think he is working alone.” Nyssa noted and Oliver sighed.

“This man in black you encountered, Laurel is sure he’s the one who knocked her out weeks ago?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face her.

“She is. He was highly skilled, trained in the ways of the League. And his uniform was very similar in design to the one you wore as The Arrow.” Nyssa explained and Oliver frowned.

“Great, as if we didn’t have enough problems.” Oliver grumbled.

“This man is a problem for another day. Damien Darhk is the threat we will deal with today.” Nyssa told him as Roy walked in.

“Hey, Mari got something.” Roy told them.

The pair of them followed Roy out to see the others, plus Mari, standing around a table with a strange map on it.

“I emailed Captain Lance’s drawing of Darhk’s idol to a friend of mine at Detroit University.” Vixen said as they walked over.

“And did he recognize it?” Oliver demanded.

“It’s a Khushu idol, very rare, very powerful. But its power requires a constant connection to one of the earth’s ley lines.” Mari explained.

“Yeah, let’s pretend we don’t know what that means.” Helena said dryly.

“Think WI-FI for magic and the idol is his internet connection. If Professor Macalester’s theory is correct and this map is accurate-”

“Then Darhk must be close to one of these Lay lines so he is always connected to his power source.” Slade noted.

“Okay, send Quentin this map, have him search for any residential are close to these lines.” Oliver ordered before walking away, grabbing his bow.

Oliver walked into the training room and picked up a tennis ball. He threw it into the air and notched an arrow in his bow. He fired and the arrow hit the ball, pinning it to the wall. Oliver lowered his bow as Slade walked up next to him.

“How you doing kid?” Slade asked and Oliver sighed.

“My son has been kidnapped by a madman. And I am no closer to finding him than I was when I first found out,” Oliver grumbled, “How did you do this Slade? How did you be a father and do what you did?”

“Not easily. You and I walk in two worlds, but we can only do that for so long.” Slade advised and Oliver sighed.

“I’m only walking in one. I made my choice when I put on this ring.” Oliver said as he held up his ring hand.

“Your son was drawn into your world.” Slade noted.

“I know. And that is something I can’t allow to happen ever again.” Oliver said grimly as he thought of what he no knew he had to do in order to protect his son from ever being put in this position ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stop it there, but I felt like it was a good place to stop it.


	25. Darhk's downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ra's head for a final showdown with Darhk as Oliver makes a decision about William and Prometheus makes his presence known to Oliver.

League safe house outside Star City  
Night

“You said you’ve got something?” Oliver asked as he walked back into the room.

“Yeah kid.” Slade said.

“Darhk moves his Idol around a lot,” Roy began, “but Captain Lance had his tech experts use a lot of satellite imaging. They think he’s hauled up at a compound in Sky Woods.”

Before Oliver could say anything, Oliver’s phone rang. He pulled it out and frowned as he saw blocked ID flash across the screen. Having a feeling he knew who it was, he quickly answered.

“Hello?” 

“Now, was that so hard Oliver? Nelson Plaza, three hours. William will be there.” Darhk said before hanging up.

“Oliver?” Nyssa asked as Oliver turned around to face them.

“Darhk said he’s gonna release William three hours from now at Nelson Plaza.” Oliver explained.

“Ollie, it’s probably a trap.” Thea reasoned and Oliver scoffed.

“Of course it’s a trap. Darhk will never give up William now that he knows he can use William to bend me and the League to his will.” Oliver said bitterly.

“So what’s the plan kid?” Slade inquired.

“One way or another, this ends tonight. Suit up, we’re going after Darhk.” Oliver ordered.

Star City  
Later

“I see nineteen Ghosts.” Mari said over the comms as she flew overhead. 

“Copy. Speedy, Huntress?” Oliver asked over the comms from where he, Nyssa, and Deathstroke stood.

“We’re good.” Huntress said from their vantage point.

“Roy?” 

“In position.” 

“Let’s do this kid.” Deathstroke said and Oliver nodded as he reached back into his quiver.

Oliver notched an arrow, raised it towards the sky, and fired. The arrow neared the roof and then exploded into a flash of light. As the trio walked forward, Ghosts surrounded them. However, Oliver quickly shot out two arrows, killing them instantly as they bodies dropped to the ground.

“You usually don’t go for the kill kid.” Deathstroke noted as he pulled out his sword.

“I’m not taking prisoners tonight,” Oliver said darkly, “Vixen, you’re up.”

With the cry of an eagle, Vixen flew into the air and crashed down through the roof. She landed on her feet and Darhk whirled around to face her.

“I’m guessing your insurance won’t pay for that.” Vixen said as Darhk chuckled.

“Cute. Buh-bye,” Darhk said before waving his hand and Vixen was thrown on her back, “when you’re dead, I’ll make sure that totem gets put to better use.”

Vixen tapped the totem and was surrounded by a blue leopard cat before it faded.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Vixen said before she rushed him.

However, instead of going for him, she ducked under his arm and went for the totem behind him on the table. She grabbed it and jumped through the hole she had made in the roof. 

“Well…that happened.” Darhk said after a moment.

Outside, Oliver fired an arrow, getting one Ghost while Nyssa and Deathstroke whirled around, slashing the other Ghosts. Huntress and Speedy rode up on motorcycles as the last of the Ghosts dropped dead. Oliver turned to them as they got off.

“You two get William, we’ll handle Darhk.” Oliver said as he gestured to Nyssa and Deathstroke.

At that moment, the front door opened and they all began gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry; I can’t hear you over the sound of your throat closing up.” Darhk sneered as he walked out.

“We’ve got the totem,” Vixen said as she stood in the woods on the property, standing in front of the totem, which was on top of a boulder, “has it had any effect?”

“Nope.” Roy said, taking aim at Darhk.

“Plan B then.” Vixen said and Roy nodded mutely as he fired.

The Arrow sailed towards Darhk but, without Darhk moving a muscle, the arrow turned around and went soaring back to Roy. Roy attempted to dodge but growled in pain as he went down, the arrow in his shoulder.

Vixen took a deep breath as the image of a roaring gorilla surrounded her before disappearing. Vixen then picked up the totem before slamming it harshly onto the boulder, spirits of animals surrounding her as she did it repeatedly. 

“Please, don’t hurt them.” William begged as he came out and saw what was happening.

“William.” Oliver gasped as he saw his son.

With the roar of a gorilla, Vixen slammed the totem down onto the rock and it shattered.

Suddenly, everyone dropped to the ground. Darhk frantically tried to use his powers to no avail, they were gone. Oliver picked up his sword as he stood up, glaring at Darhk with hate. However, before he could do anything, it was too late. There was a whirling sound and a shuriken suddenly struck Darhk in the neck. Everyone looked on in shock as Darhk’s body jolted, falling to the floor with a glassy look in his eyes. Oliver looked up to see someone dressed in black standing off to the side, at the end of the woods. The man stared at him and Oliver got the feeling this man was glaring at him. The man then turned around and disappeared into the woods. Oliver stared after him, considering his next move when he heard the sirens of police cruisers. 

“Come on, we need to get out of here!” Oliver barked at the others s they stood up.

They nodded and began to flee. Oliver looked back at William for a moment before he nodded to his son and fled after his team.

League hideout  
Later 

“William’s gonna be fine,” Quentin said and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, all but collapsing into a chair as they stood with the rest of the team in the living area, “but there’s a problem.”

“What kind of problem Captain?” Helena inquired and Quentin sighed.

“Some of my Detectives questioned William while the docs were checking him out. Darhk didn’t take him,” Quentin announced to their shock, “it was a guy dressed in black with a hood and mask. Who is he?”

“We don’t know.” Roy, wincing as Thea bandaged his wounded shoulder.

“But he was working with Darhk, before he killed him. And I think he has an axe to grind with me.” Oliver mused.

Argus base  
Same time

“Where is my daughter?” Ruve asked as she stood behind the glass cell as Lyla stood on the other side.

“She’s been placed in social services. You will never see her again. You spent your life devoted to a madman, now you have the rest of your life to figure out who you are without him.” Lyla said as she turned to leave.

“You think it’s over, but you’re wrong,” Ruve sneered as Lyla paused, “someone else is out there, someone who hates Oliver Queen just as much as I do. He will destroy him and everything he cares for.”

“Who is he?” Lyla demanded as she turned around and Ruve smirked.

“He calls himself Prometheus.” 

Starling General Hospital, next day  
Morning

Samantha was rushing down the hall, eager to finally see her son again. However, she rounded the corner and froze as she saw Oliver standing in front of William’s door.

“Oliver?” Samantha breathed.

“Hello Samantha.” Oliver said, lightly tossing her something.

She caught and looked down; stunned to see it was William’s Flash action figure.

“H-how did you get this?” Samantha stammered as she looked back up at him.

“The FBI agent who approached you, she’s a friend of mine. And she knows, just like I do, that William is my son.” Oliver said and Samantha paled.

“How-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Oliver cut her off, “but we need to prevent something like this from happening again.”

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Samantha demanded, assuming the worst and Oliver shook his head.

“Not directly. But what happened to him was my fault and that is something I cannot allow to happen again.” Oliver sand and Samantha look angry.

“If you are thinning you are going to take my son from me-”

“I’m not,” Oliver quickly assured her as he walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her, “but Samantha, because of who I am, I will always have enemies. William is the one thing they can use to exploit me and I cannot allow that again. Take William and leave Central City, don’t tell anyone where you are going. Take him somewhere no one will ever find you. This is the one and only thing I will ask you as William’s father. Please Samantha.”

“Okay.” Samantha said softly and Oliver nodded gratefully.

“Thank you.” Oliver said as she stepped back.

Samantha walked over to the door and opened it, walking side.

“Mom!” Oliver heard William shout in joy before Samantha closed the door, leaving Oliver staring at it.

“You made the right choice.” Mari said as she walked up behind him.

“I know. Doesn’t make it any easier.” Oliver sighed.

“The best gift you can give William is a normal life.” Mari reminded him and Oliver nodded.

“And I can only do that by not being in his life,” Oliver said sadly as he turned around to face her, “I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you.”

“I’m only a phone call away,” Mari said as they shook hands, “take care of yourself Oliver.”

Hive Headquarters  
Same time

Prometheus stood around the dead bodies of the other leaders of Hive, his sword dripping with their blood. A dark haired woman was behind him, observing the scene calmly.

“You’re plan went exactly as planned. Oliver and his team destroyed Damien Darhk’s’ source of power, allowing you to kill him.” She noted.

“Like I told him from the beginning, Oliver Queen is mine.” Prometheus declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was gonna have Oliver be the one to kill Darhk, but I think having Oliver kill someone in front of his son is pretty messed up. And this way, it gave Oliver his first glimpse at Prometheus. 
> 
> In case there is any confusion, telling Darhk about William was basically all part of Prometheus’ plan to get Oliver and company to destroy the Idol so Prometheus could kill him. As we know, Prometheus doesn’t want anyone else to kill Oliver and Darhk was never gonna stop since Oliver was never gonna comply. This was the only possible outcome of a Darhk/Prometheus partnership.


	26. So it begins

League hideout  
Night

Oliver was practicing his sword techniques when his phone rang. He paused in his work on, putting his sword on a rack with his other weapons before pulling out his phone.

“Captain?” He greeted as he answered.

“Hey, we have a situation,” Quentin said and Olive stood to attention, “Back in early December, one of my guys, Sam Conahan, was murdered.”

“That’s awful, but what does that have to do with me?” Oliver asked confused.

“Well, the autopsy revealed the murder weapon was a sword. And we both know someone who uses a sword as his weapon of choice.” Quentin pointed out and Oliver caught where the Captain was going with this.

“You think it was Prometheus.” Oliver noted.

“Yeah. The case had no leads until tonight. Conahan’s phone lit up, which is weird considering the owner was killed three months ago and the phone disconnected a month later.” Quentin noted.

“Prometheus.” Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, looks like he’s making his move. His phone is located at Apara and Puckett.” Quentin told him.

Star City  
Later

“Any particular reason we didn’t tell the others where we were going kid?” Deathstroke asked as he and Oliver entered the area. “This could be a trap.”

“It’s too obvious for a trap,” Oliver disagreed, “Prometheus killed Darhk because he was trying to kill me. He bided his time, slowly manipulated events so that he could do it without Darhk’s magic stopping him. Someone with that kind of methodical thinking wouldn’t go for such an obvious trap.”

Their conversation was interrupted when several waste containers lit on fire. The pair exchanged an uneasily glance before entering. Oliver had his bow out and Deathstroke drew his sword as they searched for Prometheus. Suddenly, they heard a cell phone ringing. They followed the sound and found a cell phone lying on the ground, no one in sight. Oliver picked it up and, seeing unknown flash across the screen, answered it and put it on speaker.

"Who is this?" He asked but heavy breathing was the only response. 

Suddenly, the flares went out and there was a small explosion on the ground in front of them. Written in flames were the words 'So it begins.' The two stared, wondering what it meant.

League hideout  
Later

“So it begins?” Roy repeated after Oliver and Slade had filled them in.

“Um, it seems like he’s already started.” Thea pointed out.

“I get Conahan, it was to draw you out, but why Darhk?” Roy wondered.

“So he could kill Oliver himself.” Nyssa explained.

“So, he killed Darhk because Darhk was trying to kill you and Prometheus wants to do it himself?” Thea asked incredulously.

“Never underestimate the power of revenge.” Slade warned her grimly.

“But revenge for what?” Helena wondered.

“I wish I knew Helena. But I am going to find out.” Oliver said crossly.

Star City, next day  
Morning

A woman was vacuuming her home when she turned around. She jumped back, shock and terror filling her as she saw Prometheus standing there. She stumbled back, tripping and falling on her back as Prometheus approached her.

"Please, I have two children!" She begged tearfully.

Prometheus responded by walking closer to her before throwing one of his shurikes. It hit her in the throat and her body jolted before stilling as the life left her. Prometheus stared down at her lifeless body before walking away.

Hours later, Quentin stared down at the body sadly as his men worked the scene. Everyone looked up as Nyssa walked in, dressed in a suit.

“FBI agent Nyssa Raatko. I’m here to assist on the case.” Nyssa said as she flashed her fake badge.

“Guys, could you give us the room for a minute?” Quentin asked and the officers all left. “Oliver couldn’t wait?”

“The radio call mentioned the murder weapon.” Nyssa pointed out.

“Same type of weapon that killed Darhk.” Quentin said as he pulled out an evidence bag, the bloodied shuriken inside. 

“And the victim?” Nyssa inquired.

"Gay Eked, divorced mother of two. And before you ask, her ex has an airtight alibi and Ms. Eked's rap sheet is limited to three parking tickets.” Quentin explained and Nyssa frowned.

“A police officer, a terrorist, and an innocent woman. What is Prometheus trying to do?” Nyssa wondered as Quentin’s phone went off.

“Well you guys better figure it out fast, another body just dropped. Same M.O.” Quentin said as he tossed the evidence bag to Nyssa, who caught it expertly.

League Hideout  
Afternoon

“So, a police officer, Damien Darhk, an average house wife, and a cab driver.” Oliver mused as he paced the room.

“Four victims that couldn’t be less connected. These killings have to be part of whatever message Prometheus is trying to send you.” Slade mused.

“Then we can remove Darhk from the list. Whatever message he’s sending, Darhk isn’t a part of this,” Oliver said as Oliver’s phone rang and he answered it, “Hello? Laurel, slow down, I can’t understand what you’re saying…what? Okay. Turn on a local news station.” Oliver shouted to Thea.

“What’s going on?” Helena asked.

“I don’t know, Laurel wants us to see something on TV.” Oliver explained as Thea found one.

"Detective Billy Malone, who is believed to be in charge of the investigation, could not be reached for comment, nor could the SCPD. But it is believed that the Throwing Star Killer is responsible for at least four deaths so far." Susan Williams reported.

“What the hell!?” Roy exclaimed.

“How the hell did the press find out about this?” Oliver demanded into the phone.

“I don’t know, dad thinks he has a leak in the department.” Laurel explained.

“Damn it, this is gonna send the city into a panic! Why would they do this!?” Oliver snarled.

“You grew up being hounded by the press, what do you think?” Laurel asked sarcastically and Oliver growled.

“This is the last thing we need Laurel!” Oliver snapped.

“I don’t know why you’re yelling at me, I’m just telling you what you’re up against!” Laurel snapped and Oliver sighed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Just…I’ll call you if we find anything.” Oliver said before hanging up.

“Throwing Star Killer, you gotta admit, it has a certain flair to it,” Thea joked and Oliver shot her an annoyed look, “sorry.”

“Nyssa better get back here soon, because otherwise there might not be a city left to protect.” Oliver grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, next chapter will be longer.


	27. Dredging up the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus exposes a secret of Oliver's to the team in an attempt to turn them against him.

League hideout  
Afternoon

“So far, no luck on the shuriken,” Oliver said as he turned to his team, “in time, this machine,” he gestures to the device that looks like some scanner, “should tell us what it’s made of, hopefully. But for now, we’re hoping to have more luck with the victims.”

“Any links?” Roy inquired and Oliver shook his head.

“None so far, but we’re running it through a program that might help us.” Oliver explained.

“It’s a program that is often used to catch serial killers,” Slade chimed in, “I added in all our data, as well as Captain Lance’s, to get better results.”

“What’s that?” Helena asked as a beep went off.

“News alert. I had the computer keep an eye on anything relating to Prometheus.” Oliver explained as he brought it up on the computer.

"Reports are coming in that the Throwing Star Killer was spotted at an outdoor shopping mall, inciting wide spread panic that is threatening to spill into nearby streets and homes." The reporter said and they tensed.

“Damn it. Helena, Slade, stay here. The rest of you are with me. Slade, call Laurel, tell her to meet us there.” Oliver ordered.

“Wait, why do we have to stay?” Helena protested.

“Because the sight of Deathstroke and The Huntress is bound to cause more panic.” Slade pointed out, already pulling out his phone.

Star City  
Not long after

Oliver, Nyssa, Roy, Speedy, and Black Canary stood on a rooftop, Back Canary and Speedy staring in shock and horror as people ran around, causing chaos as some people opened fire.

“They’re just shooting in the dark.” Speedy whispered.

“Because they’re scared out of their minds. Prometheus probably isn’t even here.” Roy noted.

“Black Canary, Speedy, get the people to safety. Nyssa, Roy, we’ll handle the shooters.” Oliver ordered before shooting off an arrow with a line.

Once they all rode the zip line down, they moved out. As Speedy and Black Canary got the civilians to safety, Oliver, Nyssa, and Roy quickly located the shooters. As one fired blindly into the air, Roy pulled out a flechette and threw it at the man. It hit the gun, knocking it out of his hands and the shooter blinked before looking over at Roy.

“He isn’t here, go home.” Roy barked.

As another shooter shot into the air, believing Prometheus was there, Nyssa fired an arrow, getting him in the shoulder. As he went down, the bystanders looked at Nyssa fearfully as she lowered her bow.

“He is not here. Leave.” Nyssa told them and they didn’t need to be told twice.

"Put your weapon down." Oliver ordered as he found another one.

“I have a right to protect myself." The shooter said as he aimed his gun at the archer.

Oliver fired and the arrow went into the gun, jamming it. The shooter blinked as Oliver stalked over, slugging him. The shooter went down, out cold, as Oliver heard police sirens blaring. He looked over his shoulder, saw police cruisers roll up, and knew he had to flee. He shot an arrow into the sky and used the line to flee.

League hideout  
Night

“Well, if Prometheus wanted to push the public into a frenzy, mission accomplished.” Oliver grumbled as he stared at the board.

“Something tells me we’re not gonna like his encore either.” Roy said dryly.

“It’s worse than you think,” Slade said and they all turned to him, “I got something on the victims.”

“What’d you find?” Laurel inquired curiously.

“At first, there did not appear to be any links between the three victims, even between the most simple of things. So, I put it through a program that ASIS uses to look into hidden meanings, such as anagrams.”

“Anagrams.” Thea said skeptically.

“The three names, Sam Conahan, Peter Meld, and Gay Eked are all anagrams for different names. Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes, Sasha Beech. Sorry kid.” Slade looked over at Oliver apologetically.

“Are we missing something?” Helena asked as she, Thea, Nyssa, and Roy looked confused.

“Those names are on the list.” Oliver said lowly and Helena and Roy’s eyes lit up.

“The list?” Roy asked and Oliver looked over at him.

“Diggle?” Oliver asked.

“He may have mentioned the list in passing.” Roy admitted and Oliver nodded.

“I’m sorry, but what the hell is the list?” Thea demanded.

Oliver walked over to a chest and opened it up. He dug around in it for a moment before pulling it out. Seeing the old warn notebook, Nyssa figured it out what was.

“When the Gambit went down, my father and I made it to a lifeboat. He told me to right his wrongs, to survive to do so before he pulled out a gun and took his own life” Oliver explained.

Thea winced as Roy put an arm around her and Laurel stared in shock while the others simply stared at Oliver sadly. Oliver ignored this as he pressed on.

“When I reached Lian Yu, I found this on his body as I buried him. A few years later, I found a message from my father, explaining what the list was. All the people on this list were people who were part of a criminal elite who were using their power and influence to step on the throats of the innocent and didn’t care so long as they kept their power and money.”

“So you decided to, what, come back and take them out one by one?” Laurel asked incredulously and Oliver shook his head.

“No, I came back and gave them a chance to right their wrongs themselves before I did anything about it. I usually left them alive, I only killed when I had to,” Oliver said pointedly and Laurel flushed, feeling guilty for her assumptions, “Before I found out what Merlyn was planning, I thought this was my way to save the city, I haven’t even looked at it in over three years. But what I want to know is how Prometheus knew about the list and why he wants you to know.”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Slade said and they all turned to him, “he’s trying to turn everyone against you. It’s the same tactic I used when I told Laurel your secret and Thea about Merlyn.”

“How original.” Helena scoffed.

“Well, if it aint broke, why fix it?” Roy shrugged.

“Okay, now that we now what Prometheus is doing, we can predict his next move,” Oliver said as he walked forward, very aware of Laurel and Thea’s weary glances at him, “Anagram the names on the list against the population of Star City. It should point us towards Prometheus’ next targets.”

Oliver then walked out without another word to anyone.

Star City Police Department  
Later 

“You can’t be surprised by this honey. You knew Oliver wasn’t a saint.” Quentin pointed ut as he and Laurel sat across from each other.

“I know, I’ve known that since he nearly beat a man to death in front of me. But still…it was like he was a hitman.” Laurel said, thrown and Quentin sighed.

“I will deny ever having said this,” Quentin said and Laurel looked at him curiously, “but that first year, his methods, while brutal, were mostly non-lethal. In that first year, he killed less than fifty people. He could’ve killed a lot more if he wanted to, made his body count into the triple digits. Besides, this way we can look at how much he’s grown.” 

Laurel leaned back in the chair, a thoughtful look on her face as she considered his words.

Star City  
Night

Oliver was at a bar, a beer in hand as Nyssa sat down next to him.

“You sure you should be drinking right now?” Nyssa questioned and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I’ve had a drinking contest with a Russian. This is nothing,” Oliver said before taking a drink, “How are Laurel and Thea?” 

“Laurel went to see her father and Thea is in her room. Are you okay?” Nyssa inquired concerned and Oliver smiled thinly.

“I expected them to be surprised, maybe upset, but they seemed horrified.” Oliver sighed.

“No, just stunned. They were given a lot of information to process,” Oliver was silent as she silently regarded him, “Oliver, why does this bother you so much?”

“Because it reminds me of my greatest failure,” Oliver confessed and she looked at him confused, “I should’ve considered that Malcolm had planted a second device. But I didn’t, I spent months crossing names off a list while the true threat hid in plain sight. And as a result, hundreds of people died, including my best friend. I’ve spent three years trying to forget that and every day I fail. And Prometheus is just dredging all this up again.”

“You need to stop blaming yourself for things you cannot change.” Nyssa said as she reached ut and turned his face towards her.

They stared at each other for a moment before Nyssa leaned i. They kissed briefly before Oliver’s phone rang.

“Always something,” Oliver chuckled as he pulled out his phone and answered it, “Yeah Slade?”

“We’ve got something kid.” Slade told him.

League hideout  
Later 

“We’ve narrowed Prometheus’ target down to six potential targets,” Oliver said as he stood in front of the team, “we have no way of knowing who Prometheus is going to hit next, so we’re going to cover them all. Slade, Roy, Nyssa, myself and two of my assassins are going to be on lookout. Whoever spots Prometheus first, call it in and we’ll all converge.”

“Wait, what about us?” Helena protested for herself, Laurel, and Thea.

“Prometheus is on an entirely different level than Darhk. Roy, Slade, and Nyssa are the only ones I’m confident can hold their own against him until we all corner him. And I don’t think all of you have your head in the game right now.” Oliver pointed out and Laurel and Thea felt a flash of guilt.

“Ollie-” Thea started.

“Let’s go.” Oliver told the others, ignoring his sister as they left.

Star City  
Later 

Roy was on a train, hidden from site as he eyed his possible target. Then, the lights went out before flickering back on, Prometheus now standing in the train.

“Shit. Guys, I have eyes on him!” Roy shouted as he jumped out, firing at Prometheus.

“Okay, I’m close by, I’ll be there soon. Do not engage.” Oliver said over the comms as Prometheus deflected Roy’s arrows.

“A little late for that.” Roy grumbled as the conductor jumped out.

“What the hell is going on?” He demanded as he took in the site.

“Get back in, now!” Roy shouted as he pulled out his sword, rushing Prometheus.

Prometheus blocked with his own sword before pushing back. Roy blocked as best as he could but Prometheus was far more skilled with a sword than he was. Prometheus feigned left and, as Roy moved to block, Prometheus sent a powerful kick to his chest. Roy stumbled back and, as Prometheus moved in, Roy sent his blade towards Prometheus’s wrist. Roy cut him and, angry, Prometheus slugged him, hard. Roy cried out in pain as he went down, but Prometheus grabbed his arm. With a twist, Roy cried out as he felt his wrist break.

"Let him go!” Oliver snarled as he jumped down, taking aim at Prometheus.

Prometheus regarded him for a moment before he swung his sword at Roy. Roy cried out in pain as blood splatter everywhere, getting on the stunned and horrified Oliver as well as Prometheus. Enraged, Oliver fired and Prometheus caught it. Prometheus threw it at the ceiling and the arrow exploded. There was a smoke screen and, when it vanished, Prometheus was gone.

“Roy, are you okay?” Oliver asked as he rushed to his wounded apprentice.

“My arm…my arm.” A lightheaded Roy said as he stared at his left arm, which was now missing from the elbow down.

“It’ll be okay Roy.” Oliver assured him.

“Um, we got a problem.” The conductor said and Oliver looked up, horrified to see there was a bomb on the wall.

“We don’t have time to disarm that. We need to leave.” Oliver said as he helped the dazed Roy up.

He pulled out a harness and put it around himself, Roy, and the conductor. He fired it into the hole Prometheus made and the trio were sucked out of the hole, the arrow exploding into a parachute. The three of them landed safely as the train exploded on the bridge behind them.

League hideout  
Later

“Is he gonna be okay?” Thea asked concerned from where she watched her brother bandage up Roy.

“Physically, he’ll be fine. I’ve talked to Lyla and she can get Roy a cybernetic replacement. Mentally…that’s gonna be another story. He’s gonna need you when he wakes up. You should go get some rest.” Oliver told her as he finished bandaging Roy’s elbow. 

“I’m not leaving.” Thea said firmly and Oliver nodded.

“At least get something to eat.” Oliver said as he walked out, leaving her alone with Roy.

“What about the conductor and the other targets?” Laurel asked as Oliver met the others outside the room.

“Lyla is going to put them and the other five targets in Argus protection until this thing with Prometheus is over,” Oliver explained and she nodded, “Prometheus will be back. And now...it’s personal.”

Oliver walked off as the others watched him go in concern.

In his room, Oliver was in his bathroom, taking off his suit. Under his shirt, he noticed he still had Roy’s blood on his chest from the splatter. 

“You’ll need to take a shower to get that off.”

Oliver looked over to see Nyssa walk in. Not that he was surprised, since they had made their marriage more than an unwanted reminder of the plan to stop Ra’s, she had seemed to believe what was Oliver’s was also hers. Oliver wasn’t really going to tell her that wasn’t the case, as he learned she took her culture seriously, even if it meant she hadn’t wanted something.

“I guess I do. So could you...” Oliver gestured for her to leave.

Nyssa simply stared at him for a few moments, a look on her face that Oliver couldn’t place. Then, Oliver lost all train of thought when she removed her shirt as well. She walked forward, dropping it on the floor as she grabbed him and kissed him, backing him towards the shower as she began to assist him in removing his shirt.

In Roy’s room, Thea stared at her boyfriend’s unmoving form, unaware of anything else as Laurel walked in.

“Hey,” Laurel handed her a Big Belly Burger bag, which Thea took absently, “you need to eat...it’s not just you anymore…have you told him?”

“No. And I’m not sure now’s the best time” Thea sighed.

“Well, he’s gonna find our eventually. Best he hears it from you.” Laurel said as she walked out, leaving Thea alone with the unconscious Roy.


	28. Sins from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus targets Laurel in an attempt to draw Oliver out, continuing to dig into Oliver's past as The Hood. Roy struggled with the loss of his arm as he learns something shocking.

Star City Police Department  
Night 

After a long day at work, Quentin walked out of the precinct to see his daughter waiting for him by his car.

“You didn’t have to wait for me; we could’ve met at the restaurant.” Quentin told her as he reached her.

“It’s been a long couple weeks and I want to talk.” Laurel said simply and he nodded in understanding.

“So no leads on Prometheus then?” Quentin inquired.

“He knows how to hide, even from the League it seems. Nyssa and Ollie think he might be a former member. And he hasn’t so much as showed up since he went on that killing spree a couple weeks ago.” Laurel said her voice full of frustration.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew out and hit Laurel, creating a small cut on the side of her neck. Laurel instinctively reached her hand up to the wound, wincing as she felt her blood on her hand. Quentin pulled out his gun and they whirled around, seeing Prometheus standing behind the care.

“Prometheus I presume?” Quentin sneered as he aimed at the dark dressed man. 

“I have no quarrel with you Captain. Step aside.” Prometheus told him in his disguised voice.

“Go to hell.” Quentin snarled.

“Have it your way.” 

Prometheus threw a shuriken, which hit the gun and caused it to fly out of Quentin’s hands. Laurel then rushed Prometheus and the two began exchanging blows. Laurel managed to land a few lucky blows but Prometheus was simply far more skilled and better trained. Prometheus blocked a strike from Laurel by grabbing her hand and then kneed her in the stomach, forcing her on her knees and following up by elbowing her in the face. He then grabbed her by the hair, whirling around and sending her face first into the back seat window of Quentin’s cruiser. The glass shattered and Prometheus let go, Laurel not moving an inch. 

“You son of a bitch!” Enraged, Quentin rushed him. 

Prometheus whirled around, pulling out his sword as he kicked Quentin in the abdomen. Quentin fell back and landed on his back as Prometheus began stepping forward, sword in hand like he was going to kill Quentin.

“Leave him alone,” Prometheus looked over to see Laurel, a few cuts on her face from the glass, standing shaking as she used one hand on the car to support herself, “I’m the one you’re after. Do what you want to me, just leave him alone.” 

In response, Prometheus pulled out a tranq dark and threw it at her. It hit Laurel in the shoulder and she lost her grip on the car, falling to the ground, out cold as Prometheus turned and disappeared into the night. Quentin stood up and quickly rushed over to Laurel’s unmoving form.

“Laurel, Laurel!?” Quentin cried out, shaking her but she was unresponsive.

Quentin quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed, trying desperately not to panic.

“I need an ambulance, stat!” Quentin yelled into the phone.

League hideout  
Later

Roy growled in frustration as he lowered the bow in his hand. His aim was off, the arrow he had fired at the target missed by half an inch. Not much, but in battle, half an inch could mean the difference between success and failure, life and death. 

“Not bad.” Oliver said as he walked up behind his student.

“Half an inch off.” Roy said bitterly as he glared down at his robotic arm.

He hated it. Every time he looked at it, he was back there, crying out as Prometheus sliced off his arm. And at night, he would wake up due to the phantom pain in his arm but so far, he had managed to keep that little piece of information form Thea and Oliver.

“You lost your arm two weeks ago and you’ve had that one for less than a week Roy. Don’t push yourself Roy, try and ease yourself back into it.” Oliver advised.

“How can I when there is a psychopath out to get us and I can’t even shoot my damn bow properly!?” Roy snapped as he threw his bow across the room.

“I might be able to help with that.” Oliver told him vaguely and Roy raised an eyebrow.

“How?” Roy asked and Oliver smirked.

“Follow me.” Oliver said, turning around and walking out of the room, Roy following after him, curious.

Oliver led him into a room with a bunch of briefcases that looked like they contained guns. Oliver pulled one out and opened it up. Roy looked down and saw there was a crossbow inside. It was a bigger model that Helena’s, looking more like a gun than a crossbow, and it was black instead of purple, to match Roy’s assassin gear.

“I know you want to be able to shoot the bow.” Oliver began.

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever been good at. It’s like…” Roy trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

“Like when you pick up that bow, you become complete. Like that little piece of you that was missing is backs and you’re whole again,” Oliver said knowingly and Roy nodded, “I get it, I feel the same way. You will shoot again Roy, but for now, maybe this’ll split the difference.”

As Roy picked up his new weapon, examining it, Oliver’s phone rang and he answered.

“Captain, what Is it?...What?”

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Laurel had a bandage on her neck where the shuriken had cut her and smaller ones where the glass had cut her face. She lay back in bed as her father talked to her doctor when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone looked over as Oliver and Nyssa burst in. 

“Laurel, are you alright?” Oliver asked immediately.

“Well, I got hit with a shuriken, had my head smashed through a car window, and knocked out by a serial killer. Other than that, I’m just peachy.” Laurel said dryly.

“Mr. Queen, I’m afraid you and your friend are going to have to leave. Family only, hospital policy.” Laurel’s doctor said apologetically.

“Its fine,” Quentin interjected, “Doc, how about you and I talk outside while these three catch up.”

Laurel’s doctor looked like she wanted to protest, but she reluctantly followed Quentin out of the room. Once the door closed behind them, Nyssa walked over to her friend and took her hand.

“Are you alright?” Nyssa inquired concerned and Laurel nodded.

“I’ve had worse beatings. But I’m not the one you two should be worried about.” Laurel said as she looked over at Oliver.

“Prometheus.” Oliver noted.

“He attacked me as Laurel Lance, not as the Black Canary, which means he knows who I am. He probably knows about my dad to.” Laurel noted worried.

“Okay, I’ve got ten of my men outside, keeping an eye on the hospital. I also have six men inside, three keeping an eye on you, three on your father.” Oliver said as he ran a hand over his face.

“Ollie, if Prometheus wanted us dead, he would’ve killed us when he attacked.” Laurel pointed out.

“I’m not taking any chances, not when he knows who you are and that you’re working with me.” Oliver said grimly.

A short while later, after a short argument that eventually had Laurel conceded to the League’s protection, Oliver and Nyssa exited her room. Quentin was standing outside, with a look on his face they didn’t like.

“Is something wrong with Laurel?” Nyssa asked, assuming the worst.

“No, Doc says she’s gonna be fine,” Quentin quickly assured her to the relief of her and Oliver, “but they found a drug in Laurel’s system called Dycloseral.” 

“Dycloseral?” Oliver repeated, his blood running cold as Quentin nodded grimly.

“I have never heard of this drug, but you two clearly have,” Nyssa noted as she looked back and forth between them, “what is this drug?”

League hideout  
Later 

“How’s Laurel?” Thea asked as Oliver and Nyssa walked into the lair.

“Better now that the Dycloseral is out of her system. Prometheus injected her with it when he attacked.” Oliver explained as he walked over to the computer.

“What the hell is Dycloseral?” Helena demanded, speaking for everyone.

“It’s a drug that is used to treat Tuberculosis. Three years ago, this man, Justin Clayborne,” Oliver said as he brought up a picture on the computer screen so they could all see, “acquired the right to it with his company, very conveniently around the time of an outbreak in Lamb Valley. Only it wasn’t so convenient. Clayborne was part of the AK Desmond group, Black Marketers who specialize in Bio-weapons. Guess what they were working on when Clayborne got the rights to Dycloseral?”

“Weaponized Tuberculosis.” Roy said and Oliver nodded.

“He created the epidemic, then jacked up the prices for the treatment to way more than the people in Lamb Valley could afford. Thinning the herd, he called it right before I put an arrow in his chest.” Oliver seethed at the memory.

“You were far more merciful than I would have been.” Slade said in disgust, sharing Oliver’s fury.

“After his death, Clayborne’s company went down; he had no relatives to leave it to.” Oliver explained.

“Still, Prometheus using Dycloseral three years later can’t be a coincidence.” Thea noted.

“It does send a message.” Roy noted grimly.

“What message?” Helena wondered.

“I’m alive and I’m coming for you.” Oliver noted.

“You think Prometheus is Clayborne?” Helena wondered.

“But you killed him.” Thea pointed out.

“Just as your father thought he killed Oliver,” Nyssa said and Thea flinched, “as Oliver thought he killed Slade. As Star City believes Mr. Harper to be dead.”

“Okay, she gets it,” Oliver interrupted, “I asked Quentin to do some digging. The old Clayborne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of power and water over the last few months.”

“Kid, this seems a little easy.” Slade pointed out.

“It does,” Oliver agreed, “but it’s the first real lead we’ve gotten since he showed up. Now let’s move out.”

Star City  
Later

A door as blown back by an explosion of sparks as Speedy and Roy, armed with his new crossbow, stepped inside.

“We’re in.” Roy said over the comms.

“Copy,” Oliver said as he and Deathstroke touched down, “Nyssa, Helena?”

“We are in position.” Nyssa said, pulling out her sword.

“No one make a move until I give the order.” Oliver said as he and Deathstroke moved out.

“That could be something,” Deathstroke noted as they came upon a magnetically sealed door, “or it could be a trap.”

“You keep moving, I’ll check this out.” Oliver ordered and Deathstroke nodded.

As his right hand left him, Oliver moved towards the door when it unlocked itself with a few clicks. Oliver paused, surprised before moving in. It was time he and Prometheus finally had a chance to officially meet. 

He opened up the doors and walked through them cautiously. He found himself in an office area, although it had been shut down. A telephone rang and Oliver whipped his head towards it. He cautiously approached it and saw a previously dark room light up. Cautiously, Oliver approached the room. As he did, the door slammed shut and locked. Oliver whirled around and aimed his bow at Prometheus.

"Justin Clayborne, you have failed this city." Oliver told him coolly.

"Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen." Prometheus said in a matching tone.

“I have eyes on Prometheus.” Oliver said over the comms before firing at Prometheus. 

But Prometheus threw one of his shurikens in response. It shattered the arrowhead and sliced the arrow clean in two. Oliver and Prometheus rushed each other and Prometheus jumped onto the archer, sending him down to the floor. Prometheus began punching him but Oliver landed a kick and Prometheus instinctively jumped off him. Oliver stood up and Prometheus pulled out his sword and tried to strike the archer but Oliver used his bow to block. Oliver kicked him in the chest, sending the serial killer down to the ground.

Oliver tried to kick him in the head but Prometheus grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down to the floor. They both stood up and engaged each other before Prometheus kicked Oliver, sending him falling over a felled book case and on the other side of it. Prometheus picked up his sword and jumped over it, spinning around as he did. As he saw this, Oliver got the strangest sense of déjà vu. However, he was taken out of it when Prometheus grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"I've been waiting three years for this." Prometheus said as Oliver stood up.

Suddenly, Prometheus’s sword was knocked from his hand by an arrow. Prometheus looked behind him as Roy, who had fired his crossbow, and Speedy entered, their weapons trained n Prometheus.

“M. Harper. How is that new arm of yours?” Prometheus asked calmly and Roy sneered.

“Let me show you.” Roy growled.

“You better reign in your boyfriend Speedy. Wouldn’t want the baby to grow up without a father, would you?” Prometheus taunted.

Speedy froze as Roy looked over at her, shock on his face as he realized, from her reaction, what Prometheus was saying. Oliver drew his sword even as he absorbed what Prometheus was saying.

“Congratulations Mr. Harper, you are going to be a father.” Prometheus taunted.

Suddenly, shots rang out from behind the two former vigilantes. Instinctively, Roy grabbed Thea and pulled her to safety as Oliver and he stood protectively in front of her, their weapons raised. However, they were both stunned when the shooter stepped into the room.

“Andy Diggle. I should’ve put an arrow in you.” Oliver growled and Andy smirked as he raised his two pistols.

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Andy taunted him.

Prometheus yanked out an arrow from his quiver and threw it at the ground. There was an explosion, blinding the trio. When the smoke faded, Prometheus and Andy were gone. A moment later, Deathstroke burst in, his sword drawn.

“Where is he?” Deathstroke asked, seeing no sign of Prometheus.

“Gone…with Andy.” Oliver growled.

“What?” Deathstroke asked.

“Andy Diggle. Prometheus is working with Dig’s backstabbing brother.” Roy growled.


	29. Family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his team find out information regarding Justin Clayborne's past and a possible lead on Prometheus. Oliver has a confrontation with an old friend that results in the final breakdown of aa friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there seems to be some confusion about something: Oliver was not presumed dead by the world. He was presumed dead by Team Arrow and those connected to them, such as Quentin and Team Flash. They never went public with Oliver’s ‘death.’

League hideout, next day  
Morning

“How much of this stuff do you need anyway?” Helena asked as she and Slade carried some boxes into the lair.

“Whatever we must,” Nyssa said as she directed them where to set the boxes down, “Prometheus did not lead us there by accident. There is something in that building we must find. And we will if it takes us until nightfall.”

“There must be something in these boxes that can help us.” Slade said as they began digging through the boxes.

“Like ashes?” Helena said as she pulled out a small container, the lid removed to reveal a pile of ashes.

“Apparently, someone was cremated.” Slade noted.

“Why would Prometheus be keeping the remains of some dead guy?” Helena wondered.

“There is one way to find out.” Nyssa pointed out and Slade nodded.

“The DNA sequencer.” Slade said as he took the ashes from Helena.

“The what now?” Helena asked as she followed them over to a machine.

“DNA sequencer. It analyzes particulars to determine their origin. ASIS used one all the time.” Slade explained.

In the living area, Thea nervously sat across from Roy on the other couch as Oliver paced back and forth. Neither had said anything to her since they had returned last night and it was beginning to make her nervous. 

“How long have you known?” Oliver asked as he finally stopped pacing, turning to face her. 

“A few weeks.” Thea said, unable to look at Roy.

“Good god Thea,” Oliver shook his head while looking away from her, “how did Prometheus know?”

“I had Laurel pick up a pregnancy test for me. He must have put the pieces together.” Thea explained and Oliver nodded.

“Okay. Well, you’re not going into the field anytime soon. I need to place a call to Lyla at Argus and you two clearly need to have a talk, so…” Oliver trailed off as he walked out, leaving them alone. 

“Roy…” Thea began.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Roy demanded anger clear in his voice.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up, it’s not like you just blurt it out. And then Prometheus cut off your arm and you weren’t in a good place and I didn’t want to spring this on you on top of everything else you were going through.” Thea said desperate for him to understand.

“I had a right to know damn it!” Roy snapped as he got to his feet.

“Roy…I’m sorry.” Thea said as she looked up at him.

“I need to be alone right now.” Roy said gruffly, turning around and walking away. 

Thea put her head in her hands and, in a moment she would later blame on her hormones, started to cry. 

“How long is this thing supposed to take?” Helena whined as they waited on the sequencer. 

“It’s been fifteen minutes.” Nyssa pointed out.

“Fifteen minutes too long.” Oliver said as he walked in.

“Hey kid, what did Ms. Michaels say?” Slade inquired and Oliver sighed.

“A man in black killed a guard and sprung Andy a few hours before we met at the plant. Lyla’s Description from the footage she saw match Prometheus’ uniform,” Oliver explained, “any luck here?”

“We found some ashes; we’re running it through the sequencer. Anything on Clayborne?” Helena sked and Oliver shook his head.

“I have the League scouring the city. Nothing so far.” Oliver said as a beep went off.

“That would be the sequencer.” Slade said as they turned to it.

“So whose ashes was Clayborne holding on to?” Helena asked as Nyssa checked the results.

“…Justin Clayborne.” Nyssa said lowly and they all stared blankly.

“Wait,” Helena said as the implication caught up with her, “if Justin Clayborne isn’t Prometheus, who the hell is?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver said, just as confused as his phone went off.

Oliver dug it out, seeing a text with an attachment. Opening it up, he frowned as he saw what it was.

“Oliver, what is it?” Nyssa inquired as they turned to him.

“One of our men got a lead. He broke into Clayborne’s office at the plant and went through his desk. Found this in a file.” Oliver said as he showed them the picture of a baby. 

“So Clayborne kept his baby pictures?” Helena asked confused.

“I do not believe that is Mr. Clayborne.” Nyssa noted and Oliver nodded.

“I agree. I’m gonna send this over to Captain Lance, see what he turns up.” Oliver said as he texted it to Quentin, “In the meantime, let’s see what we can turn up. Prometheus is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for me to follow. So let’s follow it.”

Star City Police Department  
Night

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Quentin said in his chair as Oliver walked into his office.

“When you called, you said you got something on that photo I sent you?” Oliver demanded and Quentin nodded.

“Yeah, you might want to sit down for this.” Quentin advised and Oliver eyed him wearily.

“I’ll stand. What did you find?” Oliver demanded and Quentin sighed.

“Okay, the boy in the photo is Clayborne’s son.” Quentin said and Oliver stared in disbelief.

“I researched Clayborne before I went after him. He didn’t have any children.” Oliver argued.

“Not legitimate children, no. I dug up a divorce petition from Clayborne’s ex-wife. He had a mistress and fathered a love child. No mention of the kid’s name, but considering the date on the file, this kid would be around thirty years old today.” Quentin explained.

“Just old enough to want revenge on the man who killed his father.” Oliver said slowly.

“Oliver, this is not your fault. Whoever this guy is, he made a choice.” Quentin tried to tell him.

“And so did I.” Oliver said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

League hideout  
Later

“Hey, I got something on Prometheus.” Oliver said as he walked into the lair.

“Kid…we’ve got company.” Slade said, looking over to the side.

Oliver followed his gaze and was stunned to see their guest.

“How’d you get in here?” Oliver demanded.

“You didn’t think I’d try to figure out where you were once you brought me here?” Diggle asked incredulously. “Felicity helped me figure it out. We need to talk Oliver.”

“Could you guys give us the room?” Oliver requested after a moment as he looked over at Slade, Nyssa, and Helena. 

“Sure kid. We’ll be right outside if you need us.” Slade said as he walked out, Helena following close behind him.

Nyssa lingered, giving a concerned look to Oliver. An entire conversation seemed passed between them, neither saying anything, before following the others out. Which did not go unnoticed by Diggle.

“So, you and Nyssa are a thing now?” Diggle inquired.

“What do you want John?” Oliver demanded, in no mood for games.

“Is it true? Did my brother join up with this Prometheus?” Diggle demanded.

“Yeah, it’s true John.” Oliver sighed, running a hand over his face.

“And I’m sure he was all too eager to join up with him, since you spent weeks torturing him.” Diggle sneered and Oliver stared at him incredulously.

“Are you honestly blaming me for Andy’s decision to join a serial killer?” Oliver demanded with a hard edge to his voice.

“You tortured him for over a month! And I saw you go into Argus and do it again! He was brainwashed by Hive and you tortured him, no wonder he wanted revenge!” Diggle snapped and Oliver scoffed.

“Have you always been this naïve? I gave you his file; you know the kind of man your brother really is.” Oliver snapped. 

“He was brainwashed by Hive.” Diggle denied.

“For god’s sake John, you of all people have repeatedly lectured me about having a blind spot when it comes to family! Andy is a criminal, a terrorist. Looked out for himself, everyone else be damned. Men like him don’t change. Face facts, he didn’t tell me anything because he didn’t know anything, he didn’t tell me because he was Darhk’s man through and through.” Oliver snapped.

Diggle seemed to lose his temple, storming over and slugging Oliver. Oliver’s head whipped to the side and he had a metallic taste in his mouth. Oliver felt his lips and removed his fingers, seeing blood on the tips and realized his lip had been cut.

“Cheap shot John.” Oliver told him coolly. 

“Andy isn’t the problem, you are!” Diggle snapped and Oliver stared at him in disbelief. “Everywhere you go, death follows! Tommy, your mother, Sara are just the latest victims in your misguided attempt to honor your father! But it’s not because he asked you to, it’s because if you hadn’t gone on that boat, your father would still be alive!”

This time, it was Oliver that punched Diggle. Diggle stumbled back before rushing forward, attempting another punch at Oliver. However, Oliver caught his fist and then kneed him in the abdomen. Oliver pushed him back and Diggle stumbled back until he hit a cabinet full of weapons.

“You don’t want to do this John.” Oliver warned him in a deadly voice.

“Yeah, I really do,” Diggle snarled, picking up a sword from the weapons cabinet, “it’s what I should have done when you took Lyla.”

‘Of course that’s what this is really about. It was never about Andy, it’s about what I did to Lyla and Sara.” Oliver laughed in disbelief.

“You took my wife hostage and left my daughter unsupervised! Anything could’ve happened to her!” Diggle snarled.

“And you know what any assassin in my position would have done!? They would’ve killed Lyla and taken your daughter hostage!” Oliver snarled and Diggle paled. “I did what I had to do in order to keep my cover. And I’m done apologizing for it. I don’t have to justify myself to you anymore! You wanna be enemies!? Fine!”

Oliver reached over to Nyssa’s suit display, which was not far from him, and took her sword. Oliver faced Diggle and the two stare down. The understanding was clear: They were no longer brothers, no longer allies. They were now truly enemies. 

Oliver and Diggle rushed each other, their swords meeting in a clash of steel. Oliver pushed forward and Diggle stumbled back, trying to block Oliver’s strikes. However, Diggle’s form was sloppy, as he’d had no true training with a sword. On the other hand, Oliver had been trained by Slade, Malcolm Merlyn, and his predecessor as the Demon in the art. Oliver easily blocked Diggle’s attempted strikes and pushed back. He feigned left and, when Diggle moved to counter, delivered a powerful kick to Diggle’s abdomen. Diggle stumbled back into the weapons cabinet and it fell back, Diggle on top of it. The weapon spread all over the floor and, as Diggle reached for the sword, he cried out in pain as Oliver stomped on his hand. Oliver placed his sword as Slade, Nyssa, Helena, Roy, and Thea burst in, talking in the scene.

“Get. Out,” Oliver growled, “and don’t come back. If you do, the only way you’ll be leaving is in a body bag. This is the last act of mercy I will grant you.”

Oliver stepped off Diggle’s hand and walked away, giving him room to leave. Diggle stood up shakily, glaring at Oliver. However, with one look at the others, Diggle decided to retreat. He walked passed Oliver and out the door of the lair, the others moving aside for him to leave. Once Diggle was gone, Nyssa walked over to Oliver, concerned for him.

“Are you alright?” Nyssa inquired concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I think I know where Prometheus is.” Oliver said to their shock as he turned around to face them.

“Where?” Roy inquired.

“There’s a building in town, it belongs to the AK Desmond Group. It’s also where I killed Clayborne.” Oliver said to their shock.

“And you think he’s there? Why?” Helena inquired.

“Prometheus is Clayborne’s son.” Oliver announced to their shock.

“I’m sorry, what?” Thea asked stunned and Oliver sighed.

“It’s a long story and are you guys with me or not?” Oliver snapped.

“What’s the plan kid?” Slade asked, going with it.

“Slade, you’re with me. Nyssa, Helena, Roy, you three take the League and surround the building while Slade and I enter. “Thea-”

“I know, I’m staying here.” Thea rolled her eyes and Oliver nodded.

“He’s not getting away this time.” Oliver said firmly.

As the other moved to the suit displays, Thea grabbed Roy’s arm. Roy stopped before turning to her and paused when he saw the fear in her eyes.

“I know you’re upset with me-and you have every right to be-but this guy, he’s something else. Just…please come back to me.”

“Always.” Roy planted a kiss on her forehead before moving to the suits.

Star City  
Later

“Lovely building.” Deathstroke said sarcastically as he and Oliver walked inside the rundown building.

“It was shut down after Clayborne’s death. The AK Desmond Group didn’t want to draw attention to themselves.” Oliver explained.

They came across a dead body. Oliver rushed forward, turning him on his side but the man was already dead. Looking up, he was broken glass as another body laid in the floor a few feet from the first. Both bodies had arrows sticking out of the chest.

“You okay kid?” Deathstroke asked.

“Prometheus is taunting me.” Oliver said simply as he stood up.

Oliver silently led his right hand passed the bodies and down the hall. Oliver glanced at a body with two arrows sticking out of the heart. Deathstroke could tell he was bothered but decided not to say anything. They turned into a room and found an escalator with bodies coming p and down it.

“Well, isn’t this cheerful.” Deathstroke said sarcastically. 

Oliver ignored him as he walked up the stairs, Deathstroke following behind him silently. He knew his friend was bothered by something but he would tell him when he was ready. The pair finished the stairs and walked over to a door. Opening it, they walked onto the roof to see Prometheus standing there, waiting for them in front of the pool.

“Did you hesitate at all when you killed him or was he just another name you crossed off your list?” Prometheus demanded.

“If you want revenge, I’m right here.” Oliver growled.

“Oh, this is about so much more than revenge.” Prometheus promised.

“Well, we’re not going anywhere.” Deathstroke snarled as he drew his sword.

Prometheus threw a shuriken at Deathstroke but Deathstroke dodged it as Oliver reached back into his quiver. Oliver pulled out a bow, notched it, and fired. Prometheus dodged it and ran for the edge of the roof. Prometheus jumped off but Oliver jumped after him, grabbing her around the legs. Oliver shot a line up to the roof and they fell together. They crashed through the window, Prometheus going in and Oliver hanging by the ledge. He looked up to see Deathstroke on the roof, overlooking. Oliver nodded and Deathstroke turned and disappeared from his view, no doubt to get down here. 

“Well, that was close.” Roy muttered to Helena and Nyssa as they watched Oliver climb in the window.

“Should we move in?” Helena inquired.

“Not until Oliver gives the order.” Nyssa told her.

“Besides, we’d just get in the way. We go in and Prometheus takes out some of our guys. And we’ve lost enough men already, haven’t we? ” Roy pointed out.

Inside, Oliver was searching for Prometheus in what looked like a maze of glass walls, his arrow notched in his bow.

“I’ve studied you Oliver Queen,” Prometheus’ voice seemed to echo as Oliver looked around for him, “I know who you love, who you trust. Who you’ve hurt. I’m going to show the ones you love how everything you touch dies. And you won’t be able to stop me.”

Oliver suddenly spotted Prometheus behind a glass wall. Oliver’s first instinct was to fire but then he paused. Prometheus had played him ever second, had manipulated events to get him her, only to let himself be spotted? No, Oliver didn’t buy it. 

Deathstroke, his sword out, cautiously approached Prometheus, who made no move to attack. Yeah, something wasn’t right here. Deathstroke glance over at him and he could see in his eye that his right hand agreed. Oliver lowered his bow and approached Prometheus and Deathstroke. As he reached them, he noted how the weapon was taped into Prometheus’ hand. Exchanging a glance with Deathstroke, he put the arrow back in his quiver and removed the mask to reveal-

“Felicity?” Oliver gapped.

Felicity, tape over her mouth, made a muffled sound before Deathstroke reached over and removed the tape, Felicity wincing as he did.

“Could you be a little more gentle?” Felicity grumbled, but she was ignored.

“Prometheus took you?” Oliver asked and Felicity nodded.

“He told me he was gonna make sure everyone knew you were a killer.” Felicity said.

“He meant for Oliver to kill you, thinking you were Prometheus.” Deathstroke realized and Oliver nodded.

“If I hadn’t stopped to think, that’s exactly what would have happened.” Oliver said and Felicity paled as she realized how close she had come to death.

“What’s that sound?” Deathstroke asked as they all heard a beeping and Felicity’s eyes widened.

“Oliver, you need to get away from me! Now!” Felicity shouted.

Realizing what was happening, Deathstroke pushed Felicity away roughly and tackled Oliver in the other direction before an explosion went off.

Outside, Nyssa, Roy, and Helena, along with the League, watched in horror as the windows on the floor Oliver hadn’t just climbed into exploded as a fiery blast seemed to take out that floor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was not how I first planned Diggle’s end. I had a role for him at the end of the story but, from what I hear about Diggle’s recent role in Arrow, I’m just done with him as a character. He’s gone from Oliver’s moral compass to a whiny, hypocritical baby who has an ego the size of Lian Yu. So, in future stories, expect him to be written out or even to be a villain quite often. 
> 
> Personally, I think the only reason Oliver went alone to face Prometheus was because none of the others were even close to Prometheus’ skill set and would’ve done more harm than good. But here, Oliver has Slade to have his back.
> 
> Honestly, it baffles me how Oliver killed Billy. If Oliver had stopped to think for one second, he would’ve found it very strange how Prometheus, who planned all this out to get Oliver at that place and time, would let himself be spotted by Oliver and leave himself open to attack. It makes Oliver seem like a hothead and he’s not a hothead. 
> 
> Felicity being In Billy’s place was an idea given to me in a conversation with Phillipe363 regarding my now completed story Sara’s aberration. So, thanks buddy.


	30. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nyssa stumble upon several stunning truths as Oliver makes a confession to Nyssa.

Star City  
Night

Nyssa, Roy, and Helena, along with several assassins, burst into the building. They quickly made their way onto the floor where they explosion had come from and quickly began a search for Oliver and Slade. The entire floor was trashed, charred by the explosion. They began to worry their friends had perished when they saw them. Oliver and Slade emerged from a room, their uniforms damages. Slade’s helmet was missing, likely destroyed in the explosion, and steam was still coming off the rest of his suit. Oliver’s suit was torn, or rather burned, in several places and both of them had slight burns on their faces. But other than that, they seemed unharmed.

“Hey, you guys alright?” Roy asked as the two made their way over.

“We’ll survive.” Slade assured them.

“What happened?” Helena asked, looking over her boyfriend for any other injuries.

“Prometheus took Felicity,” Oliver said to their shock, “he put her in his suit, strung her up, and tapped a weapon in her hand, in an attempt to make me kill her. When we figured it out, he had a bomb planted on her and set it up. The only reason we’re alive is because Felicity warned us to get away.”

“For what purpose?” Nyssa inquired and Oliver sighed.

“To make a point to me. That everyone around me either suffers or dies.” Oliver said and they all turned to look at him, stunned at his omission.

“Kid, you don’t really believe that.” Slade said aghast.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore. But either way, we need to get out of here. Prometheus is long gone and it’s better we’re not here when the police arrive.” Oliver ordered.

League hideout  
Later

Roy was in his room, staring at a picture on his phone. It had been taken after the Siege; it was of him, Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity. Roy was staring at it so intently he didn’t even hear Thea walk in.

“Are you okay?” Thea asked cautiously.

“I don’t know,” Roy sighed before pocketing the phone, “I know what she did, the crappy way she treated Oliver…but at one point, Felicity was a great friend.”

“I didn’t know her as well as you or Ollie; I didn’t really care to to be honest. I blamed her, Laurel, and Diggle for what happened to Ollie, a part of me still does. But, for what it’s worth…I’m sorry,” Thea said and Roy nodded, “Are we gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know,” Roy sighed before standing up and turning to face her, “I get why you didn’t tell me. To tell you the truth, I don’t know how I would have reacted a few weeks ago or even a week ago with everything I was going through…but damn it, I had a right to know.”

“I know…and I’m sorry. Where does that leave us?” Thea asked hesitantly.

“I’m gonna head out on patrol tonight. I need some time to think by myself and I can’t do that here.” Roy said and Thea nodded in understanding.

“Just…please be careful.” Thea said shakily, her hormones making her a bit emotional as her eyes watered.

Roy walked over to her and brought her in for a kiss. Thea relaxed slightly as he pulled.

“I will always come back to you. I promise.” Roy told her earnestly. 

Oliver was in the lair, cleaning up the mess his earlier fight with Diggle had made, when Nyssa walked in. She lingered by the door for a moment before walking in.

“This is not your fault Oliver.” Nyssa said and Oliver paused, turning to face her.

“Isn’t it? I created Prometheus. Three years ago, when I went after Clayborne, John warned me there would be consequences to my actions. Now we’re seeing those consequences.” Oliver said glumly.

“Killing Clayborne does not make you a monster. If you believe it does, then you must surely believe that the soldiers who attempted to kill Adolf Hitler were monsters as well,” Oliver reeled back at her words, “You were a soldier, defending your home, purging evil from Starling City. That does not make you a monster.” Nyssa told him softly, walking over and putting a face to one side of her husband’s face.

“Thank you,” Oliver said after a moment, taking his hand on his face and bringing it down, “I think I just needed someone to say that, to hear it.”

“What else is bothering you? It’s been bothering you since the plant, I could see it.” Nyssa noted and Oliver sighed as he let her hand go.

“At the plant…Prometheus surprised me with a specific, unique move. It was taught to me four years ago by a woman I met in Russia.” Oliver explained.

“You think you and Prometheus share a master.” Nyssa noted and Oliver nodded.

“Prometheus has had three years to learn everything he needs to know to come after me.” Oliver said lowly and Nyssa nodded.

“What was her name?” Nyssa inquired.

“Talia,” Oliver said and noticed Nyssa stiffen, a stunned expression on her face, “what? What is it?”

“Does she have long brown hair and eyes? An accent like mine?” Nyssa asked slowly and Oliver nodded.

“Do you know her?” Oliver inquired and she let out a shakily breath.

“She is my sister,” Nyssa admitted and Oliver stared, wide-eyed, “my older half-sister, if you wish to be precise. And I know where we can find her.”

Mountain, next day  
Morning

After hours of climbing, Oliver and Nyssa, both dressed in snow coats, reached the top of the mountain. Before them stood a Monastery of sorts. On the front of it, above the door, was a demon head, carved into the wall.

“Good to know we’re in the right place.” Oliver said sarcastically. 

“Oliver, Talia will likely not take kindly to our presence. She was also more loyal to my father than I, she had an admiration to him and what you would call an obsession to gain his approval. The fact that you killed him and assumed his mantle will not endear you to her, no matter what history you two may have.” Nyssa warned him.

“It’s the only lead we’ve got. Prometheus has to be stopped, no matter what.” Oliver said firmly.

Nyssa noted and followed after Oliver as he walked up to the doors. He pushed opened the door and walked in, Nyssa following behind him. Four of Talia’s students were training as they walked in. Oliver closed the door and Talia’s students seemed to finally notice them. One pulled down their mask, revealing a woman’s face as she stalked over to them.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“I am Ra’s al Ghul. This is my wife,” Oliver said calmly as he gestured to Nyssa, “I have business with your master. Take us to her.”

“You do not make demands here!”

The woman moved to attack Oliver, but Nyssa intervened. Nyssa rushed in, grabbed the woman’s arm and tossed her up, throwing her to the floor and bringing a knife to the woman’s throat.

“It is unwise to attack the Demon’s head.” Nyssa warned her and the woman sneered.

“Hold!”

Everyone looked up. A railing above a stair case, Talia looked down at them. Oliver noted something was different in her eyes. There was a certain madness in them that he had not seen before in Russia.

“Release my student sister,” Nyssa smirked but complied, taking the knife away from the woman’s throat, “leave us.”

The woman stood up, glowering at Nyssa but complied, leaving with the other students as Talia descended the stairs.

“I would apologize for my students’ enthusiasm, but you two should not have come to this place.” Talia said as she reached the ground floor.

“We have business to discus, sister.” Nyssa said, also noticing the madness in Talia’s eyes.

“On of your former students is trying to kill me.” Oliver told her. 

“He doesn’t mean to kill you Oliver, he means to destroy you utterly.” Talia said and Oliver and Nyssa stared.

“You know?” Nyssa asked surprised.

She knew her sister would not be happy with Oliver, but to be aware of Prometheus’ plans was a twist she had not seen coming.

“A month after father’s death, he sought me out. He was already heavily trained in the ways of the League, but he wanted to be prepared.” Talia explained.

“Let me guess, this is about your father.” Oliver said and Talia nodded as she glared at him.

We came to be at odds, so I forged my own path. But he was still my father when you put a sword through his chest!” Talia sneered as she glared hatefully at him.

“He didn’t leave me any choice! He wanted me as his heir, I repeatedly told him no, so he attacked my city, tried to wipe it out with a bio-weapon!” Oliver snapped but Talia was unmoved.

“He was still my father. You of all people should understand that.” Talia said and Oliver scowled in anger.

“Leave my father out of this.” Oliver sneered.

“So you will not help us. You won’t tell us the identity of Prometheus.” Nyssa said and was surprised by the smirk that crossed her sister’s face.

“Oliver already knows who he is; he just hasn’t realized it yet.” Talia said and the pair looked at her in confusion.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“It’s the person you failed the most. The person who’s death haunts you most. And now he has come back for revenge.” Talia taunted him, the madness now clearer than ever.

“That’s…not possible.” Oliver said in a trembling voice.

Nyssa looked over at him and was stunned by Oliver’s appearance. His eyes were wide and his skin an unsettling pale color. He appeared as though he had seen a ghost. HE seemed ore shaken than Nyssa had ever seen him and it worried her greatly. 

“We both know that there are things in this world that are more possible than one might think. You destroyed his life, now he will destroy yours.” Talia said before walking off, leaving husband and wife alone.

“Oliver?” Nyssa asked, worried.

“We need to get back to Star City, now.” Oliver said as he looked over at her and Nyssa could see the terror written across his face.

League hideout  
Afternoon

“Roy, if you still mad, fine. But please just call me.” Thea sighed as she hung up her phone.

“Trouble in paradise?” Quentin asked as he and Laurel walked into the living area.

“Yeah, he’s kind of mad at me. He went out patrolling last night and hasn’t come back yet. But enough about that, how are you?” Thea asked as she looked over at Laurel.

“I’ll be fine, where’s Ollie?” Laurel inquired.

“He and Nyssa are checking out a lead on Prometheus, they’ll be back soon.” Thea said as Slade walked.

“More like in five minutes,” Slade said and they all looked over at him, “The kid just called, he wants everyone in the lair in five minutes, they’re almost here. He sounded spooked. Call Harper, this sounds bad.”

Five minutes later, Oliver and Nyssa walked into the lair, where Slade, Helena, Thea, Laurel, and Quentin greeted them.

“You okay kid?” Slade asked in concern, noticing the look on Oliver’s face.

“No. Where’s Roy?” Oliver asked, noticing the absence of his protégé.

“We’re not sure.” Helena admitted.

“He went out on patrol last night and never came back.” Thea explained the concern on her face clear.

“Damn it, Roy going out there without backup is the last thing we need!” Oliver grumbled.

“Ollie, what is it?” Laurel asked, having never seen that look on her friend’s face.

“I know who Prometheus is.” Oliver said and they all started.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense. Who is it?” Quentin inquired.

Before Oliver could open his mouth to say, his phone went off. Oliver pulled it out and saw it was a video chat from an unknown caller. Oliver frowned, having a bad feeling but accepted anyway. He paled as a woman’s scream echoed throughout the room. 

“Kid, what is it?” Slade asked, knowing the scream was familiar but unable to place it.

In response, Oliver turned the phone towards them so they could see the video. Prometheus had a man in his arms, his sword pressed against her neck. As he saw the woman, Slade gapped, staring at her in shock.

“Shado?”

“That’s not Shado Slade,” Oliver said and Slade looked over at him, silently demanding an explanation, “that’s her sister, Mei.”

“Sister?” Slade repeated and Oliver nodded.

“Twin sister to be specific. I ran into her in China six years ago, mistook her for Shado at first. Talia must have told him about her.” Oliver grumbled.

“Well how do we find her?” Quentin demanded.

“We have a program,” Slade said as Oliver ran up to the computers, “ASIS uses it to track phone lines. Very specific.”

“How long is this gonna take? The longer it takes, the longer that poor woman is in the clutches of a madman!” Quentin demanded and Slade looked annoyed.

“Dad, calm down.” Laurel said, placing a hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath.

“Right…sorry.” Quentin said awkwardly and Slade nodded, although he still looked annoyed.

“It should only take up to five minutes, at most,” Slade explained as the machine beeped, “Well, that was fast.”

“Because they’re not far. They’re close, very close.” Oliver said as he zeroed in on the calls location.

“How close?” Helena inquired.

“On the roof.” Oliver said as he sprinted towards the weapons.

“This roof?” Helena asked stunned and Oliver nodded.

“As in the roof, of the building, yeah. Grab your weapons!” Oliver snapped. 

“Ollie-” Thea began.

“You’re not coming.” Oliver said immediately.

“As if I‘ll be any safer down here! What if Prometheus has Andy or someone else in here! He obviously knows we live here!” Thea argued and Oliver considered it. 

“Fine, but stay behind us,” Oliver finally agreed, “Everyone else, grab a weapon.”

A few minutes later, everyone burst through a door and onto the roof. Mei was in a chair, bound and gagged with no sign of Prometheus. Oliver aced over, kneeling down in front of her as he took off the gag.

“Mei, are you alright?” Oliver said as he began working on her binds.

“That man in black, he just came into my apartment and grabbed me. Oliver, what is happening?” Mei asked, tears on her face.

“I’m sorry, this is my mess and you just got dragged into it.” Oliver apologized remorsefully.

“Oliver!” 

Oliver looked up and was stunned and horrified to see Prometheus standing in front of the door to the building. Everyone else was facing him, aiming their weapons at him.

“Stay here,” Oliver told Mei before standing and beginning to walk over to the others, “leave them out of this, this is between you and me. So kill me, punish me!”

“I’m not interested in killing you Oliver. I just wanna make you suffer.” Prometheus said.

“It ends here!” Slade took a step towards Prometheus but, to everyone’s shock, Oliver pulled up an arm, stopping him.

“I know who you are,” Oliver told him, “There’s no need for you to wear that mask anymore. Take it off.”

“If I do what do you think you’ll see?” Prometheus asked curiously.

“The face of my brother.” Oliver said to everyone’s shock.

Prometheus laughed before pulling back his hood. Prometheus had a head of dark hair and, as he pulled off his mask, the reactions were instantaneous. Laurel gasped, staring as though she had seen a ghost. Thea’s bow clattered to the ground as she stared with comprehending what she was seeing. Quentin nearly dropped his pistol as Helena lowered her crossbows to her side, both staring in shock. And all the while, Oliver simply stared, resignation and sadness on his face.

“Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have to marvel at the logic of the writers and even some in the fandom who claim that killing Clayborne makes Oliver a monster. Clayborne wasn’t just some ordinary business man; he unleashed a virus on a town and then made sure they couldn’t get access to the cure. Terrorism is defined as using violence and death to make a political point. So, by that logic, Clayborne was a bio-terrorist. If Oliver is a monster for killing him, then pretty much every military strike force who has taken out a dictator or tried to are monsters. 
> 
> There’s a belief within the fandom that, if Talia had known why Oliver killed Ra’s and that Ra’s had chosen him ash is her, she would not have sided with Chase. I do not believe that. If Talia is anything like the other comic or, animated or live action incarnations of her character, she had an almost obsessive loyalty to her father and an equally obsessive need to seek his approval. In the comics, when Ra’s died, Talia seemed to suffer from a psychotic break and I believe that is what happened in the show as well.
> 
> Bet you all thought it was Chase under the mask, didn’t you? To tell the truth, when I first brought Prometheus into the story, I pictured Chase under the mask. But, as I thought on it, it occurred to me Tommy was better suited for this story. Not only does it give Prometheus the personal connection to Oliver’s past that was lacking in the show, but it also fits with the theme of brothers the story has.


	31. The secret origin of Prometheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy explains how he survived The Undertaking and how he became Prometheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but this chapter is going to focus on how Tommy became Prometheus. Next chapter, we will get into the action.

“You know Ollie, I prefer it this way: Face to face. There’s an honesty to it.” Tommy said as they all stared at him.

 

“How is this possible?  I was there when you died.” Oliver said as he stared at the man who was once his best friend.

 

“And we there at your funeral.” Thea spoke up, speaking for herself, Laurel, and Quentin.

 

“You buried an empty casket, little sister,” Tommy smirked at the stunned look on her face, “Yes, I know all about that Speedy.”

 

“Merlyn had a contact in the Coroner’s office. He got you out.” Oliver realized and Tommy nodded.

 

“So you were never dead?” Laurel asked softly, staring at her former lover as he smirked viciously.

 

“Oh, I was dead. Dead as you can get. But death is not always the end. My father, using his vast resources, had located a Lazarus pit years before The Undertaking…”

 

_Unspecified location, three years ago_

_Night_

_Malcolm threw his son’s corpse into the pit inside the cave before stepping back. After several seconds, Malcolm wasn’t sure it had worked and was filled with disappointment. Then, there was an explosion of water as Tommy jumped out, landing on his feet. Water dripped from his hair, his body in perfect condition. You would never have known there had been a gaping hole in his chest if you hadn’t seen it. However, Malcolm’s joy was short-lived as he noticed the feral look in Tommy’s eyes._

_“Tommy-” Malcolm began._

_However, Tommy lunged for him. Malcolm dodged Tommy’s sloppy strikes before grabbing hold of his arm and flipping him over onto the cave floor. Malcolm then punched Tommy hard enough to knock him out._

Now

 

“You were right to deny Laurel’s request to use the pit on Sara,” Tommy said as he looked over at Oliver, “the pit is designed to work on the living, not the dead. It restored my body, but not my soul. I came back as a wild, feral animal.”

 

“You don’t seem wild or feral to me.” Slade noted and Tommy smiled thinly.

 

“My father met a Shaman. He tried to get him to restore my soul. But something went horribly wrong…”

 

_Three years ago_

_Tommy was in chains, frantically trying to lung for Malcolm, who stood next to a Shaman. The Shaman was chanting in a language Tommy didn’t understand when, suddenly, Tommy felt a searing pain coursing through his chest, like a fire had been lit. Tommy fell to his knees, crying out in agony. He raised his head and let out a blood curdling scream as his eyes to turned pure black._

Now

 

“The Shaman messed up,” Tommy explained, “I don’t know what he did wrong, but I came back…wrong, he said. But my father didn’t care. Because finally, I was the son he always wanted, I was now as dark and twisted as him. And so, it was time to plan for out revenge. He spent months training me as we avoided hid in plain sight. Then he found out about Thea, so he went back to Starling City. When Moira spilled the beans to Ra’s, we ran for our lives. We were planning on killing her, but you took care of that for us Wilson.”

 

Slade’s eye twitched but otherwise, no one reacted. No one took their eyes off Tommy. Seeing they didn’t take the bait, Tommy pressed on.

 

“When little Thea, so vulnerable, was left all alone, we realized that we had the perfect tool to get our revenge,” Tommy smiled viciously at Thea’s stunned look, “do you actually think daddy cared about you? You were just a tool to him. You see, by killing Sara, you provided Ollie with the motivation to fight Ra’s. We expected him to die, but we underestimated you Ollie. We had no idea we were setting in motion the events that would lead to my father’s death.”

 

“Revenge. That what this whole thing has always been about.” Helena said and Tommy nodded.

 

“You took everything from me Ollie: Laurel, my father, my life.” Tommy sneered.

 

“I tried to save you!” Oliver protested and Tommy smiled thinly.

 

“We both know that’s a lie. You never told anyone the truth, of what you stopped to do on your way to CNRI.” Tommy said and Oliver tensed as the others looked at Oliver confused.

 

“Kid?” Slade questioned out Oliver was silent, clenching his fists silently.

 

“You wanna tell them or should I?” Tommy asked and, when Oliver remained silent, too that as an answer. “On the night of The Undertaking, on his way to CNRI, he stopped to save a woman from three muggers. He spent two minutes there, two precious minutes that cost me my life.”

 

“Oliver couldn’t stop a building from coming down on you.” Quentin argued and Tommy smiled thinly.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I guess we’ll never know. But he did kill my father.” Tommy pointed out.

 

“So now you want to kill me.” Oliver said and Tommy chuckled.

 

“I’m not interested in killing you Ollie. But I will make you suffer.” Tommy promised.

 

Tommy drew his sword and everyone began readying themselves for a fight. But then, to their shock, Tommy got on his knees, placing his sword on the roof before putting out his hands, as though waiting to be cuffed.

 

“Captain Lance, I’m here to turn myself in.” Tommy said with a sadistic grin on his face.


	32. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy begins moving in motion the final phase of his plan as Slade and Thea find out startling information regarding people they care about.

Iron Heights   
Night

The gates to Iron Heights opened up as a prison van rode in. At the entrance, a team of over a dozen guards, all armed, were waiting for them. The van stopped and the back doors opened up, revealing Quentin and Tommy, in chains, inside. 

“Well, what a welcoming committee. I’m touched by all this attention.” Tommy said an insane grin on his face.

From a distance, inside a car, Oliver watched as Quentin shoved Tommy out of the van and the team led him inside the prison.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Oliver said without looking at the person in the passenger seat. 

“You should have killed him.” Nyssa told him bluntly.

“I know,” Oliver said to her surprise, “I looked into his eyes…my best friend, the guy who loved Laurel…he’s not there anymore. This is just a monster wearing his face.”

“If you know this, why did you spare him?” Nyssa demanded.

“I wasn’t going to,” Oliver admitted, “I was going to kill him…then I looked into his eyes…and what I saw there was ‘Do it. Kill me.’”

“Tommy is suicidal?” Nyssa inquired but Oliver shook his head.

“He wants me to kill him, there’s a difference. And the whole time, he had this look in his eyes. Like…like he was still in control.” Oliver said his voice barely above a whisper. 

“If we kill him, we’re doing what he wants and if we don’t, we are still doing what he wants.” Nyssa said the frustration Oliver himself felt in her voice.

“Tommy spent almost a year planning this out. He has an angle here…I just don’t know what it is yet.” Oliver said staring as Tommy was forcibly led into the prison.

League hideout  
Not long after

“Roy, please just call me, I really need to talk to you.” Thea, her voice cracking, pleaded into the phone as Laurel walked up behind her.

“He’s still not taking your calls?” Laurel said surprised as Thea nodded miserably while she put her phone away.

“I knew he’d be mad…but I didn’t think he’d completely shut me out.” Thea said devastated.

“It really doesn’t sound like Roy.” Laurel said, an unpleasant feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

“Did you hear that?” Thea said as a small thud echoed from above.

They looked up as five people dressed in black uniforms very similar to the League jumped down from the rafters of the lair. Laurel pushed Thea behind her and took up a stance. The five rushed the two women and Laurel tried to fight back but her lack of training left her at a huge disadvantage. Laurel tried to strike one of them but was thrown on her back as another put a sword at Thea’s throat.

“You two are coming with us.” One of them said.

However, shots rang out, getting two of them in the head, one of them being the one standing over Laurel. They looked over as Slade rushed in, whirling his sword. With the one holding a weapon to her throat distracted, Thea struck. Punching him, she kicked him in the chest, grabbing his sword as Slade slashed the other two across the chest and Laurel sent a kick towards the last one, knocking him off his feet as Slade slashed him across the chest as well, killing himl. 

“You two alright?” Slade asked as he offered a hand to Laurel, which she accepted.

“We’re fine. Who were those guys?” Thea inquired as Slade helped Laurel to her feet. 

“I don’t know. They’re weren’t League, I can tell you that. What were they after?” Slade demanded.

“They said we were coming with them. They wanted us for some reason.” Laurel explained and Slade frowned.

“Come on, let’s grab Helena and go. It’s not safe us here anymore.” Slade ordered.

He handed Laurel his pistol and the two moved out, heading up the stairs and for Helena’s room. However, when they reached it, they were stunned to see it empty. More disturbing, there were signs of a struggle. Some items were throws across the room and here crossbows were on the floor. Slade walked in and picked a small arrow off the wall.

Outside Iron Heights  
Not long after

“What?” Oliver demanded the phone on speaker so Nyssa could hear.

“They have Helena kid,” Slade said and Oliver could hear the worry in his voice, “the way they dressed, their moves, their gear…it’s not League, but very similar.”

“My sister’s students.” Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

“She and Tommy are working together.” Oliver realized.

“But to what end?” Nyssa inquired.

“He’s going to use the people I care about to leverage me into breaking him out of Iron Heights.” Oliver quickly realized.

“Wait, why would Tommy turn himself in just to have you break him out?” Thea asked confused.

“It’s all part of Tommy’s endgame. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that Roy suddenly ghosted you while all this is going down.” Oliver explained and there was silence on the other end for a moment. 

“As far as plans go, it’s rather brilliant,” Slade admitted, “He took advantage of the fact that Roy had found out about his expectant fatherhood to make us think nothing was wrong.”

“We should’ve suspected something. Okay, here’s the plan: Slade, arrange for a plane, get Thea and Laurel on it with some of our assassins. Send the plane to Nanda Parbat, where they’ll be safe among the League.” Oliver ordered, already anticipating the argument.

He wasn’t disappointed. 

“Ollie, no!” Thea protested.

“I’m not leaving.” Laurel quickly agreed.

“Thea, you’re pregnant and Laurel, you’re an easy target. Talia has already tried to come after the two of you and I’m not giving her another chance. This is not up for debate. Do it Slade.” Oliver ordered in a voice that left no room for argument.

“And what are you gonna be doing kid?” Slade inquired.

“I’m gonna have a conversation with Tommy.” Oliver said simply.

Iron Heights  
A little later

Tommy, fresh in his new Iron Heights prison uniform, smirked as he heard someone stop outside his cell.

“You’re so predictable Ollie.” Tommy said as he got off his bed that he had been lying on.

“Where are my friends Tommy?” Oliver snarled and Tommy chuckled as he walked over to his cell door.

“If you want to know that, you’ll have to kill me.” Tommy taunted and Oliver growled.

“I’m not gonna kill you Tommy, if only because I know that’s what you want me to. That is never going to happen. Do you understand?” Oliver growled.

“No, I don’t. But that’s because you’re wrong. You’re a killer, a murderer. And you’re gonna let me out of here Ollie, whether you know it yet or not. You have five hours to let me go or Roy and Helena and whoever else my guys pick off from your team will die. They’ll be as dead as your mother, as your father, as Shado,” Tommy paused as before smirking at Oliver, “as Sara.” 

Growling in rage, Oliver tried to reach Tommy through the bars but Tommy skillfully stepped back, chuckling insanely.

“Tick tock Ollie. I’d save your team, because I think you’re one loss away from being completely destroyed. Who would that be I wonder? Our little sis? Your new wife? Roy? Maybe Slade? Maybe somebody else?” Tommy chuckled insanely once more as he stared at Oliver, like a tiger eying its prey.

“You are not getting out of here. I will find my friends.” Oliver snarled as he turned around and walked off.

“You have less than five hours. I’d get to it!” Tommy sang.

League hideout  
Later

“How did they take it?” Oliver inquired.

“They weren’t happy with you kid, but they’re on the plane, on their way to Nanda Parbat.” Slade told him and Oliver nodded.

“They’ll be safe there. In the meantime, we need to find wherever it is that he’s stashed Roy and Helena.” Oliver ordered.

Plane, en route to Nanda Parbat  
Same time

“You okay?” Laurel asked as she sat next to Thea, who had been very quiet since they had taken off.

“My boyfriend and father of my baby has been kidnapped by my psychotic brother, who’s coming after my other brother with everything he has. I’m pretty far from okay.” Thea sighed and Laurel put an arm around her.

“Roy’ll be alright, he’s a fighter. Besides, if Tommy kills him, he has no leverage on Ollie anymore.” Laurel told her, not sure if she was trying to convince Thea or herself. 

Suddenly, they heard shots ring out from the cockpit. Laurel jumped up, standing protectively in front of Thea as half a dozen men, armed with assault rifles, walked out.

“Ms. Lance, Ms. Queen, I’m afraid plans have changed.” One of them, a dark haired man with a sword on his back and an accent, said as he smirked at them.

“Who the hell are you?” Laurel said, keeping her voice steady despite the fear she felt.

“We are The Jackals. As for me? Well…you can call me Kane.” The man smirked and Laurel and Thea felt there was something very familiar about this man.

Quentin Lance’s apartment  
Same time

Quentin walked inside his apartment, assured that his daughter was safe and that the assassins Oliver had placed outside his apartment would protect him. Then, he flipped on the lights and froze.

“Captain Lance,” Andy said causally, a pistol aimed at Quentin from where Andy sat on the couch, “sit down. We need to talk.” 

League hideout  
Later

“It’s Lance,” Oliver told Nyssa and Slade as his phone rang before answering, “Captain?”

“Put me on speaker Oliver,” The tone in Quentin’s voice made him do it without question, “Andy Diggle is at my apartment. I’m gonna go with him, tell your guys to stand down.”

“Quentin, I’m not gonna let him take you.” Oliver said immediately.

“You will after you see the video I’m about to send you.” Quentin said grimly.

Oliver’s phone buzzed, signaling the video. Oliver exchanged an uneasy glance with Slade and Nyssa before starting the video, holding the phone so Nyssa and Slade could see it as well.

His blood ran cold as he saw Thea and Laurel, bound and gagged with guns aimed at their heads. A dark haired man around Roy’s age, maybe a little younger, walked into the video and Slade stiffened, staring at the man with stunned disbelief on his face.

“Mr. Queen,” the man said as he took out a pistol and aimed it at Laurel’s head, “you will tell your men to stand down, to let the good captain go with Mr. Diggle, or the captain will find himself having lost another daughter. Your choice.” 

The video ended and the three stared at the screen in stunned horror.

“Oliver, I’ve gotta do this. I can’t lose her.” Quentin said, his voice cracking. 

“I’ll tell my men to stand down. I will find you Captain, I promise.” Oliver swore to him.

“I know.” Quentin said before the line went dead.

Plane, en route to unknown destination  
Not long after

“Why are you doing this?” Laurel asked the man after her gag had been removed, staring at Kane, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

“My father made a promise to make Oliver Queen suffer. I am here to carry it out.” Kane told them.

“What are you talking about?” Thea said bewildered and Kane smiled nastily.

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. But you will.” Kane promised.

“So where are we headed then?” Thea spat and he smirked.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. But you’ll figure it out.” Kane chucked at a joke only he could understand. 

League hideout  
Later

“Slade, you know the man in that video, don’t you?” Oliver demanded after searching for a while.

“I do.” Slade admitted as he turned around to face Oliver and Nyssa, “its Joe.”

“Joe…as in your son?” Oliver asked stunned, staring at Slade as he nodded reluctantly.

“Why would your son be working with Tommy?” Nyssa inquired and Slade sighed.

“I never told you what happened after Lain Yu kid.” Slade said as he looked over at Oliver.

“Well, I think you need to tell me now, so floor’s yours.” Oliver noted.

“I went home to my son. I promised him I would never leave and I broke that promise.” Slade confessed ashamed.

“That was the Mirakuru.” Olivier argued.

“The Mirakuru faded for a while. But when it came back, it was like a storm I could not control. And that monster is what my son it trying to emulate! But it’s not Mirakuru fueling him, it’s anger and resentment! And I do not know how that can be redeemed.” Slade sighed.

“There was a time I didn’t think you could be redeemed,” Oliver pointed out, “But you have spent months standing by my side, trying to make up for your sins. I gave you that chance because I knew the man you were before the Mirakuru. That is who Joe needs. He needs to see his father, the man you are right now.”

“Okay. But how do we find our friends?” Slade question as Oliver’s phone went off again.

“Video message, caller unknown.” Oliver said as he pulled it out before cautiously answering it. 

“Hello? Hello? Somebody help me. Please help me.”

Oliver stared, horrified as his son, clearly terrified, called for help.

Iron Heights  
Later

A receptionist was at the front desk, not really paying attention as they did paper work. Someone walked up to the front desk but they really weren’t paying attention.

“Visiting hours are over.” The receptionist said absently.

“I’m not here to visit.” 

The receptionist looked up and was horrified to see Slade. Slade, having had his Deathstroke suit damaged in the explosion at Clayborne’s building, was wearing a black body suit similar in design to that of a regular League member, minus the arrows and other weapons. His two swords were strapped to his back and he smirked as he saw the look of horror on the receptionist’s face.

“You might want to call for help now.” Slade said casually.

The receptionist jumped up, grabbing a grab. She took several steps back, pulling out her radio and alerting everyone to the situation.

In his cell, Tommy is on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the alarms begin blaring.

“About time Ollie. About time.” Tommy laughed crazily.


	33. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Slade, and Nyssa are forced to break Tommy out of prison to save their friends.

Iron Heights   
Night

Slade, whirling his twin swords, dodged the bullets from the security guards shooting at him before rushing them. With a slash, he severed the hand of one before whirling around, kicking the other one in the chest. As they both went down, Slade whirled around to see a dozen more guards rush in, taking aim at him.

“And I thought my days of taking on innocent people were over.” Slade joked before rushing them.

Tommy is standing up in his cell, eying the two guards standing outside his cell. Suddenly, two arrows fly out and get them in the shoulders. They cried out as the go down and Oliver, his hood up, stalked towards him. He reached back into his bow, and pulled out an arrow, notching it in his bow.

“Get away from the door.” He told Tommy roughly.

Tommy smirked as he backed up and Oliver fired. The arrow hit the cell door and exploded. Tommy’s cell door opened up and Tommy smirked as he walked out.

“Well, that took longer than I expected.” Tommy remarked before Oliver grabbed him by the collar, putting his sword to Tommy’s throat.

“I should kill you right now.” He snarled and Tommy chuckled.

“Do that, and your friends and family will die.” Tommy promised and Oliver growled.

“Get moving. We’re about to have company.” Oliver barked as he pushed Tommy forward. 

“Too late.” Tommy noted as several armed guards rushed down the hall and aimed their pistols at them.

“Drop your weapons and put your hands up!” One of them barked.

“So, what’s it gonna be Ollie?” Tommy smirked as he held up his hands, appearing to surrender.

Oliver growled before rushing forward. One of the guards opened fire but Oliver jumped to avoid the bullets before pulling out his sword. In mid-air, he whirled around, striking one of the guards in the face with the hilt of his sword before kicking one in the chest, sending the others back. Oliver pulled out a flechette from under his sleeve and threw it. It hit another guard’s hand, knocking the pistol away from him before Oliver punched him hard enough to knock him out cold. Oliver then threw another flechette at another guard, getting him in the shoulder and he went down. Oliver whirled around and slashed with his sword, cutting off the hand of a guard who was about to shoot at him. The guard cried out as Oliver punched, knocking him out and Oliver then reached back into his bow, pulling out two arrows. He notched them in his bow and fired twice, getting the last two guards in the shoulder. They went down and Oliver lowered his bow, eying the scene in regret and remorse.

“You know, that would have been a lot easier if you would have killed them.” Tommy mentioned as he walked up to him and Oliver’s grip around his bow tightened.

“I’m not killing innocent men doing their jobs, not for you.” Oliver snarled and Tommy shrugged.

“Whatever. What’s the plan Ollie?” Tommy asked as they began walking down the hall.

“Slade is up ahead, causing a distraction, thus the absence of guards over here. We meet up with him and head to the roof.” Oliver ordered and Tommy stared incredulously.

“And then what, jump?” Tommy asked sarcastically.

“Do not test me Tommy,” Oliver said in a dangerous voice and Tommy decided to keep quiet as Oliver tapped his comms, “Slade, I’ve got him. We’re making our way to the roof now. Meet us there.”

“On the way kid.” Slade said, kicking one of the guards in his way down.

Oliver and Tommy began making their way up to the roof, climbing up some stairs when a guard before rushing down. Oliver pulled out an arrow from his quiver and fired. The arrow got the guard in the shoulder and he began falling down the stairs. Oliver grabbed him and gently tossed over his shoulder on the way down, trying to soften his injuries.

“You got soft.” Tommy noted surprised.

“I don’t kill people unless necessary. Something you never understood about me.” Oliver said angrily.

“Kid,” they turned to see Slade rushing forward, “we’ve gotta move, there’s an army of guards right behind us.”

“Hey Slade, how ya been?” Tommy greeted cheerfully.

“Shut up.” Oliver and Slade said in union.

Oliver forced Tommy forward as they raced towards the door. They reached it as the guards Slade warned them about burst into the room. They opened fire as Oliver opened the door and forced Tommy through and going himself. Slade walked onto the roof last, slamming the door and pulling out his sword, putting the blade through the door handle and against the door, blocking it.

“That’s not gonna hold them for long.” Slade warned.

“This was your plan; get us all up on the roof so we could die?” Tommy asked sarcastically.

“No, that was my plan.” Oliver said as he pointed up into the sky.

Tommy looked up to see a small chopper appear in the sky, coming down fast. It stopped a few feet from the roof, the door opening as someone threw down a rope ladder.

“You go first.” Oliver said roughly and Tommy chuckled.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tommy said as he began climbing up the ladder. 

As Tommy began climbing the ladder, the door began being moved behind them as someone began trying to break it down. Oliver reached back into is quiver as Slade drew his sword. 

“We’re cutting it close kid.” Slade warned and Oliver nodded. 

“We don’t have a choice. Go, I’ll be right behind you.” Oliver ordered and, reluctantly, Slade put his sword back in his sheath and began climbing the ladder.

Up above, Tommy got into the chopper and saw Nyssa standing there, her sword out as she eyed him with distain.

“You must be the Misses. So nice to meet you.” Tommy greeted, eying her up and down and she sneered.

“Look at me like that again and I will feed you your eyes.” She snarled.

“I’d like to see you try.” Tommy smirked as Slade climbed in.

“Come on kid!” Slade shouted down as he pulled himself inside. 

Oliver began climbing the ladder as the door burst open, Slade’s sword shattering. Guards rushed through, opening fire as the chopper began to take off, fleeing. Within seconds, the chopper had gone from the prison and Oliver climbed inside, closing the door behind him.

“Well, that was eventful.” Tommy mentioned casually and three sets of eyes turned to hit, hate filling them.

Oliver drew his sword, grabbed Tommy by the collar, and slammed him against the wall of the chopper.

“Where are they?!” Oliver snarled, putting the sword to Tommy’s throat.

“Not part of the deal Ollie,” Tommy said calmly, seemingly unconcerned about the sword at his throat, “I said you let me go, I set your friends free. But I’m not gone yet. Sure, you could torture me, but with less than three hours left, plus the time you waste torturing me ‘til I break, then the time you have to spend looking for them, I’d say the odds aren’t in their favor.” 

There was a tense moment as everyone wondered what Oliver would do next. Then, slowly, he lowered the sword from Tommy’s neck and stepped back. Tommy smirked as Oliver lowered his hood, staring at Tommy as though searching for some part of his friend in this monster before him.

“Why did you involve William? He’s innocent Tommy.” Oliver told him shakily.

“So were we, once. Until our father’s dragged us into this life. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, the sins of the father are the sins of the son. Your son will suffer for what you have done.” Tommy promised and Oliver stared at him silently.

“Land this thing.” Oliver told the assassin pilot.

“But my liege-”

“I said land!” Oliver snarled.

There was no further argument as the assassin flew over to a rooftop not far from Iron Heights and landed on a building that lowered over the neighboring town. Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, and the assassin got out and tommy smirked at them as he walked over to the door.

“I’ll see you on the boat.” Tommy said before slamming the door.

Oliver frowned; staring at the chopper as Tommy started it up again, staring until it disappeared into the night.

“Any idea what he meant by that kid?” Slade questioned.

“That’s what he said to me the last time I saw him before I left on the Gambit.” Oliver said confused. 

League hideout  
Later

“Tommy flew the helicopter to an abandoned airfield in Utah. Then, five minutes later, this vehicle took off in the same field at a vector of 2-7-0.” Oliver explained as they tracked the helicopter, or tried to. 

“That would take him back to Star City. Mr. Merlyn is smarter than that.” Slade noted and Oliver nodded.

“I’m trying to track the plane but Tommy isn’t making it easy for us.” Oliver said frustrated.

“Mr. Palmer’s satellite should give us its location soon, even if Tommy turned off the transponder.” Nyssa said as she put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

“Have you gathered the League?” Oliver asked and Slade nodded.

“I’ve called in every member of the League we have available. But kid, maybe we should call in reinforcements, considering what we’re facing?” Slade suggested with Nyssa looking like she agreed.

“Barry and his team are busy dealing with the Metahuman apocalypse thing in Central City, Ray and Tatsu are still on their mission through time, and Mari isn’t picking up my calls. I’ve left a message for Tatsu if she comes back, but, unfortunately, we are on our own here.” Oliver said as a beep went off.

“We have Tommy’s route,” Slade said as he looked it over, “He flew over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees, which…”

“What?” Nyssa asked as she looked back and forth between Oliver and Slade, noticing their faces.

“We know where he’s headed.” Oliver said lowly.

“It’s where all this started…and where it’s all going to end.” Slade said ominously.

Plane, en route to Lian Yu, next day  
Morning

As Slade flew the plane, Oliver sat in the back, his assassins near him while keeping a respectful distance. Nyssa approached him, noticing immediately how tense he saw, and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his clasped hands and he looked over at her.

“I know this must be difficult, returning to this place.” Nyssa began.

“Not as much as you might think,” Oliver said and Nyssa was surprised, “in a lot of ways…it feels like coming home.”

“We’re coming up on the island, so get ready everyone.” Slade said over the intercom.

Lian Yu  
Same time

Thea, Laurel, and Quentin blinked as the bags were pulled off their heads, their vison being assaulted by the bright lights of the island, nearly being blinded. Once their vision refocused, they looked around and saw each other.

“Dad! Are you alright!?” Laurel asked frantically.

“A little north of pissed off, but I’m fine. Helena, Roy?” Quentin asked as he looked around.

“They’re not with us.” Thea paled, imagining the worst for her boyfriend and Helena.

“Relax everyone,” they looked over as Tommy, flanked by Andy and Kane, walked over, “enjoy the weather.”

“Why are here?” Thea demanded, glaring at her half-brother and Tommy smirked.

“So you recognize this place, that’s good. It’s fitting that you should know the name of your final resting place.” Tommy said as he looked up. 

Hearing the roar of an engine, they all looked up to see three planes circling the island. Tommy smirked, beginning to walk off.

“Tommy, please don’t this. It’s not too late to stop all this.” Laurel pleaded, trying to reach her former friend and lover.

“Yes it is Laurel. Not that I’d listen to the whore who slept with my best friend a week after we broke up,” Tommy dismissed and Laurel flinched, “It’s too late to turn back now. This isn’t going to end until Oliver or I are dead.”

Tommy then walked off, leaving the others staring after him, shocked.

“I gotta say, I never thought it would turn out like this.” Quentin admitted quietly.

“Who could have?” Laurel said softly. 

“There’s only one way for this to end now.” Thea said, tears falling from her face as she realized, either way, she would lose a brother she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t think I have to say this, but since I know how, shall we say, passionate some Laurel fans are, I’ll say it anyway. Tommy’s comment to Laurel is not a reflection of my thoughts on Laurel, although I do think she got into bed with Oliver pretty quickly considering she was asking him for help with Tommy the previous episode. But Tommy is completely insane at this point.


	34. Lian Yu part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Slade, and Nyssa Journey to Lian Yu to rescue their friends and end Tommy's reign of terror, but encounter difficulties.

Lian Yu  
Morning

Oliver, dressed in his League gear, was walking towards Nyssa and Slade, who were unloading the gear with some assassins. 

“No Mr. Harkness?” Nyssa noted and Oliver shook his head.

“He wasn’t in his cell. Tommy must have already gotten to him,” Oliver grumbled, “Have you offloaded the supplies?”

“Guns and ammo still on the plane. Isn’t an RPG overkill?” Slade inquired.

“Tommy has Talia, an army of her students, Andy Diggle, Digger Harkness, your son and whatever men he brought with him. I have no interest in this being a fair fight.” Oliver explained as they all heard the roar of an engine. 

They looked up to see a RPG flew over heard and hit one of the planes. The plane exploded and the two nearby got caught in the blast, exploding to. The trio stared, very thankful that their men had already stepped away from the planes. 

“Well, there goes our ride home.” Slade noted grimly.

“Not quite. Mr. Merlyn must have gotten here somewhere.” Nyssa pointed out.

“She’s right, but either way, it’s irrelevant,” Oliver said as he turned to his army of assassins, “Scour the island, look for my team and wherever Tommy might be holding them. Be on guard, Tommy has proven to be able to take us out, he is very dangerous. You three,” Oliver gestured to three assassins, “are with us. The rest of you, move out.” 

As the rest of the League moved out to search for the hostages, Oliver, Nyssa, Slade, and the three assassins headed up a cliff where the a RPG had come from.

“The RPG that took out our plane came from over there,” Oliver said as he looked over to the left, “and the call from my son originated from just west of here.”

“The hostages could be in either place or neither. This is a large island.” Slade noted.

“Nyssa, take them,” Oliver gestured towards the assassins, “and check the RPG site. Slade, you’re with me.”

Nyssa walked over to Oliver and pulled him into a brief kiss.

“Do not die. I am not interested in being a widow yet.” Nyssa told him lowly and Oliver nodded.

“Stay on comms.” Oliver ordered and she nodded before walking off with the assassins.

“There hasn’t been time to talk, but how are you doing kid?” Slade inquired as he and Oliver moved into the forest.

“I’m fine.” Olivier said stiffly and Slade scoffed.

“Kid, your best friend is back from the dead and trying to destroy you. You are not fine.” Slade said pointedly and Oliver sighed.

“Just another day of my past coming back to haunt me.” Oliver grumbled.

“Seems to be a recurring them with you kid.” Slade noted and Oliver nodded.

“I don’t know why.” Oliver admitted.

“It’s not really that complicated,” Slade said and Oliver looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, “You suffer from survivor’s guilt. You can’t get over the death of your father.”

“Tommy has nothing to do with my father.” Oliver argued and Slade almost smiled.

“Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar; we’re both haunted by our pasts. The only way to bury that Ghost is to forgive yourself.” Slade advised.

“Forgive myself? For what?” Oliver asked incredulously as they stopped.

“You blame yourself for your father’s suicide,” Slade said as he turned around fully to face Oliver, “and everything that has gone wrong since. You need to forgive yourself for your sins.”

“You say that like it’s easy.” Oliver said gruffly.

“It’s the hardest thing in this world,” Slade said earnestly, looking ahead, distracted, “I see movement.”

Oliver nodded as he swallowed thickly. Oliver could admit that perhaps there was some truth to what Slade said, but now was not the time to be focusing on that. Oliver walked forward and, through the trees, saw two cages with two people inside. He was too far away to make out much, but he could see they both had dark hair.

“Stay sharp.” Oliver warned Slade before they moved out.

As they approached, Oliver saw the people in the cages were Thea and Samantha. As he and Slade neared, Thea and Samantha sat up in their cages.

“Ollie!” Thea shouted in relief.

“Keep your voice down.” Slade shout-whispered.

Oliver ignored this, making a beeline straight for Samantha.

“Where’s William?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know, we were separated. Oliver, what is going on?” Samantha demanded and Oliver growled under his breath. 

“It’s a long story.” Oliver told her.

“Why are they unguarded.” Slade wondered suspiciously.

“Seems pretty obvious to me mate.” An accented voice spoke up.

A whirling sound echoed through the area and Oliver and Slade whirled around. A steel boomerang whirled through the air, hitting a cage next to Thea’s cage as Harkness, Andy, and Talia jumped down. Harkness and Andy pulled out guns as Talia aimed her bow. Oliver reached back into his bow as Talia smirked.

“Don’t even think it Oliver or your son loses his mother.” Talia said as she aimed at Samantha and Oliver, glowering, lowered his hand to his side.

“I’ve been waiting to pay you back for leaving me here to rot.” Harkness said, aiming at Oliver and Slade.

“Mr. Merlyn said it would be pointless to reach out to you.” Andy said as he eyed the still Slade.

“Although given this turn of events, perhaps you’ve changed your mind.” Talia noted.

“What’s it gonna be Slade? Care to side with the winners?” Harkness taunted. “What’s it gonna be mate?”

Oliver looked over at Slade, who silently glanced back at him. They did not need words to know what the other was planning. 

“Put a gun to his head,” Slade said as he pointed to Oliver, feeling the hateful glare of Thea on his back, “sorry kid, there’s no giving up to these guys.”

Oliver dropped his bow to the ground as a smirking Andy walked up to Oliver, aiming one of his pistols at Oliver’s head.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Andy said with a smirk.

“How far you have fallen. You’re a disgrace.” Oliver told him coolly.

Meanwhile, Harkness had walked up to Slade, standing beside his new ‘ally.’ 

“I assumed you want to be on the winning side.” Harkness said smugly as Slade glared.

“Assumption is the mother of all failures!” Slade snarled as he slugged Harkness.

As a surprised Andy looked over, Oliver struck. He grabbed Andy’s arm and threw him to the ground, disarming him of one pistol and kicking away the other. Talia raised her bow and fired at Samantha but Oliver pulled a flechette from his sleeve, throwing it at Talia’s arrow. The two arrows hit each other and bounced to the side harmlessly. 

Harkness, meanwhile tried assaulting Slade but Slade was not bothered in the slightest. Slade caught on of Harkness’ hands and whirled around, tossing him to the ground. Harkness rolled onto the ground as Oliver picked up his bow, taking aim at Talia.

“Sister!” 

Talia looked over her shoulder to see Nyssa and three assassins rush up behind them, taking aim at her and Harkness. Talia and Harkness exchanged a look before Talia tossed an explosive to the ground. It went off and everyone covered their eyes. When they lifted them, Talia and Harkness were gone. 

As Slade and Nyssa moved to let Thea and Samantha out of their respective cages, Oliver lifted Andy to his feet and pulled out his sword, holding it at Andy’s throat.

“Where is the rest of my team?” Oliver growled.

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.” Andy said, not seeming to fear for his life.

“Why did Mr. Merlyn split up the hostages?” Slade demanded and Andy actually laughed.

“Why does he do anything? So far, he’s been two steps ahead of you the whole time. Face it Oliver, this is one fight you can’t win.” Andy taunted.

“You’re going to tell me what I want to know.” Oliver growled.

“Or what, you’ll kill me? You haven’t been able to do it before, why is now different?” Andy mocked and Oliver smiled grimly.

“Before, I spared you out of respect for your brother. Respect I no longer have. Tell me what I want to know.” Oliver growled and Andy smirked.

“When hell freezes over.” 

Out of patience, Oliver cut his sword across Andy’s neck. Andy let out a strangle gasp of pain as blood spilled down his throat. Andy stared stunned at Oliver before the light left his eyes. Oliver tossed his body to the ground and turned around. The only one visibly disturbed was Samantha who simply stared in shock. Thea simply look away from the body but no one else seemed disturbed or uncomfortable. 

“How’d you get here?’ Oliver asked Thea.

“By plane.” Thea said as an assassin appeared out of the woods.

“My liege, we believe we have found where Wareeth Al-Sah-Her is holding your friends.” He said and they all turned to him.

“Can you find your way back to the plane?” Oliver asked and Thea nodded. “Okay, you three,” Oliver gesture to the three assassins with Nyssa, “Take my sister and Samantha to the mainland.”

“Ollie, I am not leaving you here!” Thea argued.

“Speedy, I need to focus, that means getting you to safety. Besides, I’m not putting you at risk in your condition,” Oliver said and Thea flushed, “Speedy, I promise I will bring Roy back to you, but for now, I need you to go with Samantha. I will fix this, okay?”

“Even if that means killing your best friend?” Thea asked in a small voice and Oliver looked at her sympathetically.

“Speedy, the Tommy we knew died in The Undertaking. All this is the actions of a monster wearing his face. If Tommy were here, he’d say to stop him, whatever it took.” Oliver told her gently.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

“Nice place. This island got a Big Belly Burger to?” Quentin asked sarcastically as Kane led him and Laurel down the hall.

“Before the Chinese turned this place into a prison, this island was a holy retreat.” Kane explained.

“And now you’re using it as some way to what, get revenge on Ollie for your father? Who the hell are you?” Laurel demanded and Kane smirked.

“It’s almost funny that Oliver Queen hasn’t told you.” Kane said as he led them down some stairs.

Roy and Helena were in a dungeon of sorts, yanking on the chains when Kane led the Lances inside. 

“You guys okay?” Roy asked as they got to their feet.

“We’re fine, what about you two?” Quentin asked in concern.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get reacquainted soon enough,” Kane cut in, smirking in a way that was oddly familiar, see you later.”

Once Kane left, Quentin turned to the others.

“Is there any way out of here?” He asked Roy and Helena.

“None except the stairs.” Helena said grimly.

“Don’t worry guys, Oliver will get us out of this.” Roy said confidently.

“Yeah? What makes you think he knows we’re here?” Laurel demanded.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Thea and Samantha walked ahead, the assassins trailing behind them as Thea led them back to the plane. 

“There’s something I wanted to ask you.” Thea began and Samantha looked over at her, already knowing the question.

“Why didn’t I tell Oliver about William?” Samantha asked and Thea nodded. “Shortly after I told him I was pregnant, your mother asked to meet me. She paid me a million dollars to tell Oliver I’d lost the baby.”

“What?” Thea asked stunned.

“I never cashed it. I knew I never wanted that woman around my child.” Samantha said and Thea sighed.

“I wish I could say I didn’t understand…but I do.” Thea said before a loud click echoed through the area.

Thea froze, having a feeling what that was. Thea looked down and, yep. Landmine. 

“What was that?” Samantha asked as the assassins came up behind them.

“I’m standing on a landmine,” Thea said, trembling as she looked over at the assassins, “I don’t suppose any of you know how to disarm a landmine?”

“They do not.” An accented voice spoke up.

Everyone looked towards the voice and were all stunned to see Tatsu making her way over.

“Tatsu? I thought you were on your mission, traveling through time?” Thea said surprised to see her.

“It ended. I saw the message Oliver left me and we got here as soon as we could.” Tatsu explained.

“We?” Thea repeated.

Suddenly, Ray, in his Atom suit, slammed down on to the ground near Tatsu.

“Are you trying to set it off?!” Samantha screeched and Ray held up his hands

“Right, sorry. Let me take a look,” Ray said as he walked over to Thea, kneeling down to take a look at the mine, “oh boy, this isn’t good. The trigger’s rusted over, I can’t disarm it.”

“So what do we do?” Samantha asked helplessly.

“Look, just go on ahead, come back for me later.” Thea said, knowing it wasn’t a great idea.

“With our enemies on this island, that is not advisable.” One of the assassins said.

“Okay, I think I have an idea…but you guys aren’t gonna like it.” Ray said and they looked over at him.

Suddenly, a steel boomerang whirled through the air and hit the tree just inches from Samantha’s head.

“Okay, you guy get out of here, we’ll catch up. Go!” Ray shouted.

The assassins, Tatsu, and Samantha all fled while Ra shrunk himself down. Thea nervously waited as Harkness and some of Talia’s students rushed in.

“Well, you don’t seem too bright,” Harkness said as he eyed Thea, “just standing out here in the open like this. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Thea admitted openly.

Suddenly, Ray enlarged himself, slugging the surprised Harkness before shooting blue lasers at Talia’s students. They dodged but, with them momentarily distracted, Ray grabbed Thea and flew into the air as fast as he could.

Up ahead, Tatsu, Samantha, and the assassins looked back as they heard the explosion. They paused, wondering what had happened when Ray, Thea in his arms, slammed down into the ground.

“Well, that went well.” Ray said cheerily as he helped Thea on her feet.

Monastery   
A little later 

“You sure this is a good idea kid?” Slade asked as he, Nyssa, and Oliver walked the halls.

“Every time we’ve rushed in, it ends with my guys dead. I’m not doing that anymore. So, let’s try this another way.” Oliver ordered.

“Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a technical advantage?” Nyssa asked.

“We’ve seen it one time and that was from a distance.” Oliver said frustrated. 

“Maybe we should split up.” Slade suggested.

“Should we?” Nyssa asked uncertainly.

“Go Nyssa, it will be okay.” Oliver said confidently.

“It better. As I said, I have no interest in becoming a widow.” Nyssa grumbled but, never the less, complied.

“She doesn’t like this plan any more than I.” Slade noted as he walked up to Oliver.

“No,” Oliver admitted as he turned around to face his friend, “so let’s get on with it.”

“Let’s.” Slade agreed before slugging Oliver. 

Oliver went down, seemingly unconscious as a group of men walked up behind them. Slade turned around to see them, recognizing one.

“Nylander.” Slade greeted coolly.

“Terminator, my old friend!” Nylander said, seemingly happy to see Slade.

“I knew you’d be involved somehow Nylander,” Slade said calmly, “but you’re too stupid to be in charge here. Where’s the boss?”

“Well, right here.” Nylander smirked, looking back.

Slade couldn’t stop the shock from crossing his face as he stared at the man who stepped forward taking aim at him.

“Hello father. It’s been a long time.” Kane greeted not taking his eyes off the stunned Slade.


	35. Lian Yu part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Slade, and Nyssa each must confront the ghosts of their past as they try and figure out Tommy's plan.

Lian Yu, Monastery   
Afternoon

“You should’ve stayed dead.” Kane said coldly as his men aimed their weapons at Slade.

“You are not alone in that feeling.” Slade said as he eyed the weapons aimed at him.

“What do you think?” Kane asked as he looked over at Nylander. “Patricide?” 

“He came here with Oliver Queen,” Nylander gestured to Oliver’s unmoving form, “who he seems to have knocked out cold. Most peculiar.” 

“Allow me to make a suggestion,” Slade said and they two men turned their attention to him, “allow me to join you.”

“You are with Oliver Queen and now you want to join his enemy?” Nylander asked and Slade smirked.

“Haven’t you ever heard of a long con? Once my mind was cleared of the Mirakuru’s influence, I knew the only way I was going to find my son again was by using his resources. I’ve been playing him for almost a year and he hasn’t suspected a thing.” Slade bragged.

“I didn’t come all this way for a family reunion.” Kane sneered.

“Maybe you did and you just haven’t realized it kid,” Slade said, walking over to Kane until his eye stood level with the barrel of his son’s pistol, “You see, I came all this way, infiltrated Oliver Queen’s inner circle, spent all these months playing the part of his friend and confidant, to find you. And I will kill anyone who stops me form speaking with you! Because I have nothing left to lose! Only you! So go ahead and make a decision.”

There was a tense moment where even Slade wasn’t sure what his son’s next move was going to be. Then, Kane lowered his gun to his side.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t swayed by the poetry of it all. But can I trust you?” Kane demanded as he eyed his father wearily.

“Trust is built upon honestly. I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me and I have a lot of questions for you, Joe.” 

“That’s not my name anymore.” Kane said roughly. 

“Your mother names you something different, to keep us apart. As a gesture of good will, I have a gift for Mr. Merlyn. And you.” Slade said as he looked back at Oliver.

Slightly later, Oliver, in chains, was led into the cell where his team was by the Jackals.

“Ollie!” Laurel exclaimed as he was chained up.

“Don’t blame me,” Joe said as he walked in, gesturing to Slade, “he gets the credit for this one.”

“Slade?” Helena gapped as everyone stared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Roy demanded, betrayed.

“Slade, you are not this person anymore.” Oliver tried to reason with him, feeling something was off.

“What I am…is a father. Reunited with my son,” Slade said as he looked over at Joe, “Seven years ago, I made you a promise. But I made him a promise to. And I’m not going to break it again.”

“We have some catching up to do, father.” Joe said and Slade nodded as they walked out, slamming the door behind them.

“Are you alright?” Quentin asked Oliver once they were gone.

“Where’s my son?” Oliver demanded.

“William?” Roy asked stunned.

“We didn’t know anyone else was here.” Laurel told him.

“What makes you think Tommy took him?” Quentin asked.

“He took Samantha and sent me a video to leverage me into breaking him out of Iron Heights. He is somewhere on this island and we need to find him!” Oliver snapped.

In another part of the monastery, Slade was led into a room by Joe.

“Excuse the poor accommodations; we don’t plan on staying here for too long. I got you something. A blast from the past, if you will.” Joe said as he picked up a bottle of Australian rum and handed it to his father.

“My favorite. I didn’t know you’d acquired a taste for it as well.” Slade said as Joe pulled out two glasses.

“Like you taught me, allow drink good boos. And look out for yourself.” Joe said and Slade tried not to flinch.

“Well, the Jackals are an unruly bunch. Must have been difficult to keep ASIS in the dark for so long.” Slade said and Joe scoffed.

“It’s amazing what an agency is willing to overlook when they’ve leave their own men for dead.” Joe said and Slade smiled thinly as he poured the liquor.

“So, what sort of plan does Mr. Merlyn have? And where is he in all this?” Slade inquired.

“Why do you wish to know?” Joe inquired and Slade shrugged.

“I simply wish to know the game plan of who I’m working for.” Slade said casually. 

“He’s around. And let’s just say we will all have our revenge against Oliver Queen.” Joe said and Slade nodded as they each drowned their drink.

A little bit later, Oliver spoke up in the cell.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”

“I think Wilson did something funny to your head when he knocked you out.” Quentin said before they heard the sound of chains falling to the floor.

“Talia never taught me how to escape from chains,” Oliver said as they all looked over at him to see him throw the chains that had been around his arms to the ground, “but Ra’s did.”

In another part of the Monastery, Tala was flanked by four of her students when she felt a presence behind them. She turned around to see Nyssa standing on the bottom stairs behind them.

“We have unfinished business, sister.” Nyssa smiled thinly at Talia. 

“When I first heard you had sided with out father’s murderer, I could not believe it. What a foolish woman you’ve grown into.” Talia said as she eyed Nyssa with distain.

“It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone.” Nyssa said as she crossed the final steps.

“Our father would never have passed his mantle onto a woman,” Talia explained as the sisters met each other in the center, “I had to forge my own path.”

“And you left me, knowing I would suffer at father’s hand.” Nyssa hissed, pain and rage in her eyes.

“And you wish to settle the score now?” Talia asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

With a grim smile, Nyssa walked away, towards a more open part of the room. Battle for battle, she thought as Talia stepped in front of her students.

“Father would be ashamed of you.” Talia sneered but Nyssa was unaffected.

“Father was always ashamed of me. But I am no concerned with the approval of a dead man. I am Nyssa al Ghul, no longer heir of the demon, but the Demon’s lady. You still remain his prisoner, even after his death. To be honest…it is pathetic.” Nyssa smiled in mockery. 

Talia seethed with rage but held up her hand to stop her students as they drew their weapons.

“No. Do not interfere.” She ordered.

The sisters lowered their weapons to the ground and drew their swords. They rushed each other, their blades meeting in a clash of steel. They appeared evenly matched at first, with Talia being forced back by Nyssa. However, Nyssa soon gained the upper hand by striking Talia across the face with the hilt of her sword, quickly following up with a kick to her left hip. 

As Talia fell to the floor, her students drew their swords. However, before they could do anything, Slade, his own sword drawn, jumped down from above. Within moments, Slade took care of Talia’s students as Nyssa used her blade to draw Talia’s chin up to her.

“Do it,” Talia taunted as Nyssa struggled, “father would have wanted you to.”

Before Nyssa could make a decision, Talia gasped as a sword burst through her front. Nyssa stepped back, stunned as Slade yanked his now bloodied sword out of her and she fell to the floor, dead.

“Why did you do that?” Nyssa demanded, angry at his interference.

“No one should have the blood of family on their hands.” Slade said simply and, after a moment, Nyssa nodded.

“Well, you’re late.” Nyssa said, not sure how she felt about that.

“But they’re not.” Slade said pointing as Oliver and the others rounded the corner.

“So wait, he was only pretending to stab us in the back?” Roy asked as they eyed Slade.

“I needed to know where you were being kept and Slade needed an in with his son. Speaking of, have you seen mine?” Oliver questioned and Slade shook his head. 

“I’ve searched, he’s not here and if Joe knows, he’s not talking.” Slade explained and Oliver nodded.

“That was a little too convincing.” Helena muttered and Slade winced.

“Sorry.”

“We can grab my gear fast and hopefully, we can still stop them…if that’s still what you want to do.” Oliver said as he eyed Slade.

“I did as you asked.” Slade said defensively as everyone looked back and forth between the two.

“But it didn’t feel like an act the way it did before.” Oliver argued.

“Because when I saw my son, I was tempted,” Slade admitted, “I would have done anything to keep us together. But when I remembered William, I realized…that’s not my boy. It’s Kane. But what I fear…is that there is only one way to stop him.”

“You can’t kill your own son.” Quentin said immediately, aghast at Slade’s thinking.

“You don’t know… they don’t know.” Slade looked over at Oliver, who understood.

“What happened after the island, it doesn’t matter, okay? That’s who you were before, not who you are now. And who are now is a father trying to save his son. Now, we’re gonna go find my gear and then we’re gonna go save our sons. Alright?” Oliver told him firmly.

After a moment, Slade nodded and they went on their way. After getting Oliver’s gear, they moved out.

“We find Tommy, we find my son.” Oliver told them as they walked down the hall. 

“You sure about?” Roy asked as a door opened.

Tommy walked out, flanked by Joe and some assortment of Talia’s students and the Jackals.

“Hey Ollie. Welcome back.” Tommy said as he drew his sword.

“You were right, he can’t be trusted.” Joe said as he glared at his father.

“Fathers have a way of disappointing you. Isn’t that right Ollie?” Tommy smirked at Oliver.

“Where is my son?” Oliver growled as Tommy chuckled.

“I’m honestly disappointed. All this time and you haven’t figured out just what game we’re playing.” Tommy said seeming to be dismayed.

“I’m done playing your game.” Oliver growled and Tommy dropped the smile.

“You’re done when I say you’re done Oliver!” Tommy snarled as Oliver glared at him. “You want your son back, all you gotta do…is kill me.”

“I’m not gonna kill you. At least not until my son is safe.” Oliver growled and Tommy chuckled.

“Well, either way, I win,” Tommy said and everyone was confused, “you see if you don’t kill me, your son dies. But if you do kill me, I still win. Because in the moment of my death, you prove me right. That you are, and always will be, a killer.”

“You’re gonna tell me where my son is, one or another.” Oliver growled and Tommy laughed.

“You really think you can beat me? We were both taught by Talia al Ghul and my father. I know everything you know.” Tommy bragged and Oliver smiled thinly.

“Not everything.” Oliver told him. 

Oliver and Tommy rushed each other, their swords meeting in a clash of steel. As they exchanged blows, their teams attacked one another. Nyssa fired arrows, getting two of the Jackals as Roy rushed one of Talia’s students. He dodged a strike and punched him, finding a new use for his robotic arm. He picked up the unmoving assassins sword and began exchanging blows with another of Talia’s students as Quentin picked up two fallen Jackals guns, tossing one to Laurel and father and daughter opened fire. Amidst all this, Helena picked up her sword, engaging in battle with some of Talia’s student as Slade and Joe locked swords. 

“Trust begins with honesty, you said that to me but you lied!” Joe snarled, pushed back at his father.

“You know life is not that simple Joe.” Slade said, moving around and then using his sword to block his son’s next strike.

“That’s not my name! How could you forgive Oliver Queen for what he did to you!?” Joe demanded, not understanding. 

“Because he forgave me for far worse! Sins I have to carry to the grave! A curse I didn’t want to pass onto you! All this anger and resentment, it’s time to bring it to an end son!” Slade shouted he pushed back, sending Joe stumbling back.

“No, it’s just beginning!” Joe sneered as father and son began to fight.

With their teams fighting bellow them, Oliver and Tommy had made their way to a higher level. They exchanged blows with theirs swords, neither willing to give an inch as they continued blocking strikes. Oliver feigned left and, when Tommy moved to counter, he struck, not with his sword, but with his legs. He sent a powerful kick to Tommy’s chest and, as Tommy stumbled back, Oliver knocked his sword out of his hands by slashing across his hand and then punched him, forcing him against the railing.

“There he is. There’s the true Oliver Queen.” Tommy chuckled insanely and Oliver snarled as he punched him once more.

Slade and Joe exchanged sword strikes, appearing evenly matched. However, Joe knew Slade was holding back, infuriating him.

“You used to be ruthless! What happened!?” Joe demanded.

“What you saw was the Mirakuru!” Slade explained.

“Stop lying!” Joe exploded, shoving Slade back. “I saw you kill before the Mirakuru!”

Joe rushed Slade in anger but Slade grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Joe landed had on the ground but quickly pulled himself to his knees.

“Milford Sound,” Joe said and Slade paled as he realized what Joe had seen, “the father-son trip, the one you promised…would be all about you and me. I saw what you did to that Chinese spy!”

“I was on a mission for ASIS.” Slade explained.

“Well here’s something you don’t know, something mother never told you: I have a brother,” Joe revealed and Slade reeled back in shock, “his name is Grant. Mother didn’t want him in this world,” Joe drew himself to his feet as he spoke, “but me, I’m my father’s son. I made my first kill six months after our camping trip. And I slit his throat, just like you did!”

While Slade was absorbing this new information and the implications of what Joe was saying, Joe struck out, hitting Slade in the eye with the hilt of his sword. Slade went down, landing on his back as his vision blurred.

“I wanted to be just like my father, like Deathstroke!” Joe ranted as Slade’s vision cleared.

Slade stared up at his son, realizing what he had become. Slade looked into his eyes and it was like staring at himself, while on the Mirakuru. Realizing the effects of his life, of what his son had become, Slade tried one last tactic to reach his son. Slade placed his sword on the ground, looking back up at the stunned Joe.

“I am not Deathstroke anymore.” Slade told him and Joe looked close to ears, making Slade think he had finally reached his son.

“Then you’re not my father anymore,” Joe said and Slade’s heart shattered, “Only in my way!”

As Joe moved to strike him, a gun shot rang out. Joe went down, his sword clattering to the ground, and Quentin walked up, lowering his gun.

“You okay?” Quentin asked the shaky Slade.

“No,” Slade said, letting out a shuttering breath as he looked at Joe, “he’s gone.”

“Hey, I only knocked him out. Your son’s gonna be fine.” Quentin said, not getting what Slade was saying.

“My boy is gone.” Slade said brokenly.

“Tell me Tommy,” Oliver said, holding Tommy in a neck lock as Nyssa, Roy, Helena, and Laurel fought off the last of Talia’s students and the Jackals, “please, tell me where my son is!”

“Never!” Tommy gasped out.

With a growl of frustration, as his team emerged victorious, Oliver let Tommy go. Tommy slumped forward, breathing in sweet air as Oliver stood up.

“I am not the man you think I am Tommy,” Oliver said as he walked in front of him, “you can blame me for what happened with you and Laurel, for you dying, even for your father’s death for the rest of your life…I am done blaming myself for mine.”

As Oliver turned his back on him, Tommy chuckled insanely.

“I had a feeling it would come to this,” Tommy said and Oliver turned back to him, “your son is dead Ollie.”

A stunned silence washed over the room as they all processed this news. Laurel put a hand over her face as Quentin clutched her to him and Slade looked over at Joe’s unmoving form. 

“He died screaming. He died begging for you to come save him. Only, you never came.” Tommy chuckled, the madness shinning in his eyes.

Oliver walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, everyone wondering what Oliver would do now.

“I don’t believe you,” Oliver said grabbing Tommy by his collar, “you’re lying to me in order to manipulate me into being the man you want me to be. But the thing is Tommy…even if you’re telling the truth; I’m still never going to be the man you think I am.”

Oliver let Tommy go and stood up. Tommy then stood up himself, glaring at Oliver with so much hatred he looked too much like Malcolm for Oliver’s liking.

“Never say never.”

Tommy reached inside his jacket, pulling something out. As he threw it to the floor, Oliver covered his face and turned away when it exploded. When the dust cleared, they saw Tommy was gone. Oliver looked back over last his team, assessing them. Laurel and Quentin were going to be no help against Tommy. And it was clear Slade wasn’t in the right headspace for another fight. Oliver made a decision.

“Call Thea on the comms, she’s with Samantha and three assassins. The assassins will be back at on a plane. Meet them at the edge of the island.” Oliver ordered.

“What about you?” Roy asked.

“I’m going after Tommy; he’ll lead me to my son.” Oliver said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

“And what if he’s telling the truth?” Quentin questioned.

“I don’t believe him, I can’t. But either way, Tommy does not get off this island.” Oliver said before running out after Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personally, I was pretty satisfied with the conclusion of the Nyssa/Talia fight in the show (Mostly because Nyssa knocking out Talia was hilarious), but it didn’t work for the story to have Talia left alive. But I just don’t think Nyssa should have the blood of family, as psychotic as they may be, on her hands. Which is why Slade is the one that killed Talia. 
> 
> Just to clear something up, Tommy does not have explosives all over Lian Yu. He’s crazy, just not that crazy. I’d say he’s more Slade on Mirakuru crazy than Adrian Chase crazy, personally. 
> 
> Next chapter, we will get the final Oliver/Tommy fight, which may be our final chapter, not sure yet.


	36. Lian Yu part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tommy have one last battle on Lian Yu as the search for William continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be the second to last chapter. One more to go after this.

Lian Yu  
Afternoon

Tommy was running through the woods, desperately trying to reach his destination before Oliver caught up to him. Then he skidded to a stop, a wall of five assassins standing in his way.

“You shall not pass.” One of them said as they all drew their weapons. 

“Well, this should be fun,” Tommy smirked as he took off his jacket, knowing he would be better able to move without it, “come on then, come at me!”

The five assassins rushed him. Tommy ducked, avoiding the sword of one of the assassins before grabbing hold of the assassin’s sword arm. Tommy then punched him hard enough to send him stumbling back and Tommy snatched his sword from him before running them through with it. As the other assassins moved in on him, Tommy ducked, using the dead assassin as a human shield before throwing the body at them. They caught just as Tommy ran his sword through another. They jumped back as Tommy yanked it out, about to fire their arrows at him.

“Enough.”

Everyone stopped, looking over at the source of the voice. Oliver walked up, drawing his sword as he stated stonily at Tommy.

“He was heading in that direction,” Oliver gestured behind the assassins, “see what’s out there. Leave him to me.”

“I gotta say, it’s oddly poetic,” Tommy smirked as the assassins followed Oliver’s orders, “right here is where you killed Kovar, isn’t it? It’s funny…how things come full circle.” 

“Where is my son?” Oliver growled and Tommy chuckled.

“For an absentee father, your devotion is impressive. But I already told you what you have to do to find him.” Tommy taunted and Oliver sneered at him.

“Tell me where he is and I’ll gladly end you.” Oliver snarled.

“Then I guess you’ll never find your son.” Tommy chuckled insanely.

With a snarl, Oliver rushed Tommy.

Elsewhere on Lian Yu  
Same time

As the others emerged from the forest, Thea rushed forward, tackling Roy in a hug.

“Are you okay?” Thea asked as she stepped back.

“I’m fine, what about you? Is the baby okay?” Roy asked frantically as he checked her over and she nodded.

“I’m fine, we both are, but we have another problem.” Thea told him.

“Great, what now?” Quentin grumbled.

“The plane won’t start.” Ray said and the others looked up, noticing him and Tatsu for the first time.

“What do you mean it won’t start?” Helena demanded.

“I found this ten feet from the wing.” Tatsu said, holding up a piece of damaged machinery.

“That’s an on-wing hydraulic system. We can’t fly without it.” Ray added.

“And you can’t fix it?” Laurel asked and Ray shook his head.

“Not without any tools.” Ray explained.

Elsewhere on the island  
Same time

Tommy and Oliver struck at each other, each blocking the sword strikes from the other. Oliver suddenly pushed back and kicked Tommy in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

“Ollie, can you hear me?” Oliver heard Thea’s voice over the comms as Tommy rushed him once more.

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Oliver grunted as he grabbed Tommy and threw him over his shoulder.

Tommy quickly got back to his feet, whirling around and the two crossed swords once more.

“Either way Ollie, one of us is going to die here,” Tommy chuckled as their blades pushed against each other, “I have to admit, I like the poetry. Two brothers, fighting to the death on a deserted island.”

“You’re not my brother!” Oliver snarled, pushing back and kicking Tommy in the chest.

Tommy rushed forward and tackled Oliver, their swords both clattering to the ground as Oliver landed on his back, Tommy’s hands on his throat.

“Oh but I am! In more ways than you know!” Tommy ranted madly. “You see, conceiving Thea wasn’t the first time your mom and my dad had an affair! Early in their marriage, your father had a mistress! It drove your mother to my father and nine months later, guess what happened!? You were born! Your father is my father! Our father!”

Oliver kneed Tommy in the stomach and then shoved him, throwing Tommy off. Tommy landed by his sword and they each picked up their weapon and rushed each other, engaging in a battle of steel once more.

“Everyone pays the price for your sins Ollie!” Tommy ranted as they locked blades in a stalemate. “I paid it; your mother paid it, Sara, Felicity. Now your son will pay it to!”

“At least I’m not using someone else’s sins to justify my own.” Oliver growled.

Oliver pushed back and Tommy was shoved back against a tree. As Tommy surged forward, Oliver slashed and Tommy cried out in pain. His sword clattered to the ground along with his severed hand. Oliver slugged Tommy and he hit his back off the tree and sunk to his knees, holding the stump where his hand had once been. Oliver held his sword towards Tommy, who looked up at him with contempt.

“Do it Ollie,” Tommy egged him on, “you want to, I can see it in your eyes. Do it Oliver, do it!”

Oliver raised his sword high above his head and, with a roar, Oliver brought it down. Tommy closed his eyes as he smirked, waiting for the end. However, he felt the breeze of the blade and heard something fall down. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a branch on the ground, next to his hand and sword.

“I told you, I’m not gonna kill you Tommy. Not yet,” Oliver said as he put his blade at Tommy’s throat, “but you will tell me where my son is. One way or another.”

On the edge of the island, Oliver’s assassins had found a boat docked on the shores of the island. As they searched it, one of them opened the door to the engine room to reveal a terrified William. 

“My liege, we have found your son.” One of the assassins told Oliver over the comms. 

“Is he alright?” Oliver asked, eying Tommy who had heard it loud and clear.

“He appears terrified but he does appear to be harmed.” The assassin said and Oliver watched as Tommy’s face set in a scowl.

“Well, looks like you got your son back. So…what happens now?” Tommy asked as Oliver stared down at him, wondering that same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m convinced that the original plan was for Oliver to be Malcolm’s child rather than Thea. But, in the first of many terrible decisions, the showrunners decided that was too cliché and so that storyline went to Thea instead. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed the final fight; we have one more chapter left to go.


	37. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Laurel, and Thea make a desperate gamble to save Tommy's soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter, I said this would be the final chapter, but it was starting to feel like I was trying to put too much into it, so I decided to split it into two.

Lian Yu,  
Late afternoon

The sun was beginning to set over the island and Oliver could see the planes, piloted by some available members of the League, nearing the island. Oliver looked over at the other side of the beach, where Samantha had William wrapped tightly in her arms. William seemed shaken, not that Oliver could blame him. Searching Tommy had revealed he had a wire on him, leading back to the boat. Everything that had been said had been broadcasted to William, including the fact that Oliver was his father. 

Oliver then turned his gaze to the center of the beach, where Tommy was restrained and being guarded by Tatsu, Slade, and Ray, as well as multiple assassins. Overkill? Maybe, but Oliver wasn’t taking any chances.

“He is too dangerous to be kept alive.” Nyssa noted as she walked up next to him.

“I know…but I want to try something first.” Oliver said and she looked over at him curiously.

“What?” She asked wearily.

“I wanna try to save him,” Oliver held up his hand as she started to protest, “I know, I know, okay? But if I had given Slade the cure rather than trying to kill him, maybe everything would be different. My mother didn’t die just so I could go on making the same mistakes.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Nyssa questioned and Oliver sighed.

“Then I’ll kill him.” He assured her and she nodded.

“Okay. So, how do you propose we save Mr. Merlyn?” Nyssa questioned.

“Magic did this to him; maybe magic can undo it to.” Oliver said as he pulled out a phone, dialing a number. 

“Oliver.” An accented voice answered.

“John.” Oliver greeted.

“It’s been a dog’s age mate.” Constantine noted.

“More than. Do you remember that favor you owe me?” Oliver asked.

Star City, League hideout  
Night

Tommy lay on the ground, out cold as Oliver, Constantine, Nyssa, Thea, Laurel, and Roy stood around the room.

“So, you’re gonna exorcise Tommy?” Thea asked confused.

“Not quite love,” Constantine shook his head, “whatever this Shaman did wrong, it caused Tommy’s dark side to take on a life of its own. Every dark thought and impulse he’s ever had, everything bad and twisted about him without any of the good to rein it in took over, formed a sort of second personality. What we are going to do is cleanse his soul, return him to who he once was by removing the other personality. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?” Laurel repeated uneasily.

“Well, something like this has never happened before. There are no guarantees it will work. Or who Tommy will be if it does.” Constantine explained.

“What do you need John?” Oliver asked.

“I need two people to go inside of his mind,” Constantine said to everyone’s shock, “to find the real Tommy.”

“I’ll do it.” Oliver said immediately as he stepped forward.

“No offense mate, but you’re not exactly bringing out the best in Tommy right now, are you?” Constantine asked and Oliver growled but conceded. 

“I’ll do it.” Laurel stepped forward.

“Me to.” Thea volunteered.

“No, Thea, you’re pregnant. You have to think about the baby.” Roy protested, immediately worried about Thea and his unborn child.

“Pregnant, not invalid. Besides, he’s my brother,” Thea said as she looked over at Tommy’s unmoving form before turning back to Roy, “It’ll be fine, okay?”

Roy wanted to protest but a look from Oliver stopped him. Regardless of what he’d say, if he begged or cried or shouted, she’d still do this. He couldn’t stop her, only support her. So Roy simply nodded stiffly, his expression blank. Thea kissed him on the cheek before stepping up next to Laurel.

“So what now?” Laurel asked.

“You two, go on either side of him and join hands,” Constantine instructed and they did, Thea on Tommy’s left and Laurel on his right as they each grasped hands, “A little warning: this dark personality isn’t gonna let Tommy go without a fight. Now…on with the show.”

Constantine began chanting in a language none of them understood, waving his arms as several things began happening at once. The rom began shaking, the lights flickering as Tommy opened his eyes, his pupils pure white as he screamed in agony. 

Inside Tommy’s mind

Laurel and Thea appeared in a dark hallway, something resembling fog around them. Laurel frowned as she looked around, the hallway looking very familiar.

“Isn’t this-”

“Queen Mansion.” Thea finished for her.

The sound of children laughing echoed through the hall. Laurel and Thea looked around but could find no sign of any children. Wearily, they walked down the hall, attempting to follow the sound. They followed it into a room and opened the door. At first, it was bright, blinding light, but then it faded to reveal a scene fond to Laurel’s heart.

Young Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel surrounded a crib where baby Thea stared up at them, giggling at the faces her brothers were making.

“Athena? She’ll get tortured in school.” Young Laurel pointed out, seemingly not sensing Laurel and Thea’s presence.

“I call her Thea. I’m trying to get mom and dad to call her that, but mom’s being stubborn. But don’t worry Thea, I got your back.” Young Oliver said making another silly face, making Baby Thea giggle again as Young Tommy smiled.

“What is this?” Thea asked confused.

“This was the first time Tommy and I saw you after your parents brought you home from the hospital,” Laurel said, smiling fondly at the memories, “Ollie couldn’t wait for us to meet you. Tommy was staying with you at the time because Malcolm had left and Ollie begged my dad to let me come over when they brought you home.”

Suddenly, a chill washed over the room the room. Young Oliver and Laurel, as well as Baby Thea in her crib, suddenly vanish in a dark mist as Young Tommy took on a horrified expression.

“NO!” He cried as he rushed out, seemingly ignoring Laurel and Thea as he rushed passed them.

“Tommy wait!” Laurel cried out as she and Thea followed him.

However, as they exited the room, Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Laurel looked over to Thea, but to her shock, Thea was nowhere to be seen either. Laurel turned around only for someone to punch her, hard. Laurel was sent flying down the hall, landing painfully on her back. She groaned, beginning to sit up only to stare in shock as she saw who had hit her.

“He’s mine now.” Prometheus said as he drew his sword.

Thea was wondering the wall, looking for Tommy. Hearing what sounded like crying, she followed the sound. She pushed open a door and stared in horror. Tommy, now an adult, was kneeling on the floor, sobbing as he was surrounded by bodies. Not just any bodies, but Oliver, Laurel, Moira, Quentin, herself…

“Tommy?” She called out cautiously.

“He made me do it,” Tommy said, staring down at a knife in his hand, the metal soaked with blood, “my father…he made me into a monster…just like him.”

“Tommy, you’re not a monster, you’re not him.” Thea said adamantly as he walked into the room.

“How can you say that, after everything I’ve done?” Tommy asked brokenly as he stared up at her. “To Roy, to Ollie, to you? God, I kidnapped Ollie’s son and tried to goad Ollie into killing me so William would hate him!”

“That wasn’t you, okay? It was this other personality inside you.” Thea said, kneeling down in front of him.

“It’s a part of me. The part I’ve always felt, deep down inside of me. The monster inside of me.” Tommy said, shaken. 

“We’ve all got one of those Tommy,” Thea said gently, trying to sooth his fragile mind, “there is good and evil inside all of us, I had to learn that the hard way. The trick is not to let it control you, in your case literally. Help us Tommy, help us save you.”

Thea reached out gently took the knife from Tommy’s hands before they heard a crash. Without thinking, Thea jumped up and ran out of the room, her instincts kicking in. 

She was stunned to see Laurel on the floor, Prometheus standing above her with his sword raised into the air.

“Stop!” Thea shouted and he chuckled.

“You came looking for a fight little sister. I‘d say you found one.” Prometheus said before throwing a shuriken at her. 

Thea dodged the shuriken and rushed forward, the bloodied knife in her hand. Prometheus easily side-stepped her, grabbing her hand and throwing her aside, grabbing the knife from her in the process. Thea landed on the ground, hard, looking at her brother’s dark alter ego as he twirled his sword.

“You thought you came here to save Tommy. But really, you came here to die.” Prometheus told them.

A roar drew their attention and Prometheus looked up as Tommy rushed him, jumping over Thea and Laurel and tackling him to the floor. Prometheus dropped his sword and the knife and they rolled onto the floor. Tommy punched Prometheus hard enough to knock his mask off and was momentarily thrown to see his own face staring back at him. Prometheus took advantage of Tommy’s surprise and punched him before throwing off.

“What, did you think you could come in here, save the day?” Prometheus chuckled as he got to his feet. “We’re too sides of the same coin, we know each other’s moves. Inside and out. The only difference is that I am not bound by your weakness. You’re weak Tommy!”

“If being strong means I have to be a murderous psychopath, I’ll gladly stay weak.” Tommy spat and Prometheus smirked.

“You and Oliver truly are brothers Tommy, both held back by a sense of morality, despite all that you’ve done. You-”

Whatever else Prometheus was going to stay, he didn’t get to finish. A sword suddenly burst through his chest. Prometheus gasped in pain, looking over his shoulder as blood escaped his lips. Laurel stood behind him, eying him contempt before she yanked the sword out. He coughed up blood before crumpling to the floor, staring up at her as the light left his eyes. Suddenly, the room was surrounded in a white light.

League Hideout  
Now

Laurel and Thea dropped hands as they stumbled back, Nyssa and Roy steadying them respectively. Tommy was unresponsive as they all looked over at him.

“Why isn’t he waking?” Oliver asked Constantine, who simply stared at Tommy’s unmoving form in surprise. “Why isn’t he waking?!”

A groan suddenly filled the room. Oliver looked back to Tommy to see him open his eyes, blinking as his vision adjusted. It was clear, to those who had known him at least, that something had changed. The madness had left his eyes, replaced by deep pain reflected in his blue eyes. 

“Tommy.” Olive said as he walked over, kneeling down in front of him.

“Ollie…I’m sorry.” Tommy said as he began to sob.

“It’s okay,” Oliver yanked him up and hugged him tightly, beginning to cry himself, letting all the emotions he had kept bottled up since the revelation of Prometheus’ identity, “it wasn’t you…it wasn’t you.”


	38. An end and a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several characters say goodbye as decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’ve reached the end of this story. I would just like to thank everyone for their support. 
> 
> And Happy Mother’s day as well everyone.

League hideout  
Night

“Thank you John, I owed you one.” Oliver said as he walked Constantine to the elevator.

“I believe I owed you one mate.” Constantine pointed out and Oliver chuckled.

“How about anytime, anywhere you need help, I’ll be there?” Oliver suggested.

“Sounds good to me mate,” Constantine stopped in front of the elevator, turning to Oliver, “Tommy’s not out of the woods yet. There’s not an easy road ahead of him.”

“Redemption never is,” Oliver noted as he held out a hand to Constantine, “Thanks for your help John.”

“It was no problem mate.” Constantine said as he shook Oliver’s hand.

Oliver then watched as Constantine got on the elevator and, as the doors closed on Constantine, felt someone walk up behind him. Oliver turned around to see Slade standing behind him. Slade had not really spoken much since they returned, not that Oliver could blame him. When the League had tried to round up the remaining prisoners, to hand over to Argus, they had found Joe was gone. Seeing as Nylander had not been in the final battle, Slade suspected Nylander had helped Joe make his escape.

“So, Mr. Merlyn is sane once more?” Slade questioned.

“Yeah, he’s a little shaken up but he’s fine.” Oliver said and Slade smiled slightly.

“I’m glad. At least some good came out of all this.” Slade sighed and Oliver eyed him in concern.

“Slade…what happened with Joe?” Oliver asked slowly.

“He saw me kill…before the Mirakuru, before Deathstroke,” Slade clarified and Oliver took a moment to process this, “He followed in my path Oliver.”

“As the world’s leading expert in blaming yourself, don’t. It doesn’t help.” Oliver told him.

“But I do. Never give up on family, I learned that from you. A piece of advice kid: Do right by your boy before you leave.” Slade said and Oliver frowned.

“You sound like you won’t be here to see that.” Oliver noted and Slade nodded.

“Because I‘m not. I have to keep searching for my son. Both of them. I can’t give up.” Slade told him and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“And I take it you’re going with him.” Oliver turned his head to see Helena walk over, two duffle bags in her hands.

“I am.” Helena nodded as she reached them.

“You gave me a second chance kid, us a second chance,” Slade said as he looked over at his lover before returning to Oliver, “And I have to use that to find my sons.”

“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Oliver said as he held out his hand to Slade.

“That goes both ways kid,” Slade said as he shook Oliver’s hand, “Thank you, for everything.”

Oliver remembers that later as he stared out the window, looking out at the city. He feels two arms wrap around him from behind and relaxed slightly, barely noticeable really, as Nyssa lay her head on his shoulder.

“Thinking about Slade?” She inquired.

“It’s funny, two years ago, I wanted to kill him…and now I miss him being here.” Oliver said wistfully.

“That is not all that is on your mind. You are thinking about William.” Nyssa noted and Oliver nodded.

“Slade told me to do right by him…and there’s only one way to do that.” Oliver said as he took out a pill, given to him by Tatsu before she and Ray had left once more, to join these so called Legends.

The next day, Oliver sat across from his son, who eyed him wearily. Samantha sat next to him, picking up on the tension between Oliver and William. 

“I’m not calling you dad.” William said and Oliver smiled tightly.

“You shouldn’t,” Oliver agreed, to the surprise of William and Samantha, “I haven’t earned that right. A father should be there for his child every day to make sure that they feel loved and that they feel safe. And a child should be able to rely on their father, to be able to go to him for guidance and reassurance. I have failed to do that for you.”

“That wasn’t your fault, it was mine.” Samantha said, her insides churning with guilt.

“You made a decision to protect our son, I don’t blame you for that,” Oliver said before Nyssa walked over, carrying a tray of tea cups, “Let’s discus this over tea.” 

Nyssa sat down the cups in front of them, giving Oliver the barest nod before leaving. Oliver and Samantha picked up their cups and took a sip, but William simply stared at Oliver.

“Why didn’t you try to be in life after you found out about me?” William demanded.

“You know why. I was afraid if I was in your life, my enemies would come after you. And my fears were justified obviously, considering what happened.” Oliver explained, anxiously waiting for William to drink his tea. 

Which William did, obviously trying to process the information being dumped on him. William took a big gulp of Tea before putting it back on the table. Suddenly, he slumped back, out cold.

“You’re sure he’ll be okay?” Samantha asked, looking at her son worriedly.

“I was assured by someone I trust that there would be no side-effects aside from a possible headache.” Oliver assured her.

“And he won’t remember…anything?” Samantha asked uncertainly.

“No kidnapping, no finding out I’m his father, nothing. For him, it will be like the last three days haven’t happened. Take him home, no one else will ever find put about him. I swear.” Oliver promised. 

“Oliver…I know how hard this must be for you. I’m sorry.” Samantha said and Oliver was determined to push the feeling of pain down.

“It’s just how it is.” Oliver said blankly as he got to his feet and walked away. 

Tommy had been locked in a room he had refused to come out of since Constantine had left. Thea and Laurel had both knocked on the door, trying to get him to come out, but he ignored them. He didn’t deserve their pity or compassion, he was a monster. Three years ago, he had judged Oliver for the lives he had taken, but now he was worse than Oliver had ever been.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tommy jumped.

“We need to talk.” Oliver said as he walked in after having kicked the door in.

“Nothing you can say to me is anything I haven’t already said to myself.” Tommy said glumly, holding the stump where his hand had once been as he slumped into the wall.

“There’s one thing,” Oliver said as he sat next to Tommy, “it wasn’t your fault. It was Malcolm’s.”

“How can you say that after everything I did?” Tommy demanded as he turned to look at Oliver incredulously. 

“Because it wasn’t you. You were dead. Malcolm brought you back to life; Malcolm had a novice Shaman bring your soul back. Anything that happened after that is on him, not you. It wasn’t you who did all those things.” Oliver told him.

“But I still did them.” Tommy said in self-loathing. 

“And you think staying here, isolating yourself is gonna make up for that?” Oliver asked and Tommy looked away. “You feel like you have to atone for something, fine. But punishing yourself isn’t gonna help. Find another way.”

“And how do I do that?” Tommy snapped and Oliver was silent for a few moments.

“Get up,” Oliver said as he got to his feet, Tommy looking up at him in confusion, “I wanna show you something.”

Former Arrow lair  
Late morning

“What is this place Ollie? And what are we doing here?” Tommy asked as Oliver led him through the dusty lair.

“After I led everyone to believe I was dead, this is where Diggle, Felicity, and Laurel set up shop. And this is why we’re here.” Oliver said as he led Tommy over to a large mass covered by a sheet.

Tommy watched as Oliver yanked the sheet off to reveal what was underneath. It was a glass case that held a suit eerily similar to Oliver’s Arrow suit, except it was a lot greener and had no sleeves. 

“Back when we were fighting against the League, a friend of mine made this for me,” Oliver began, “But by the time it was finished, I was undercover within the League, so I never had a chance to put it on. So I was thinking maybe you would.”

“…What?” Tommy asked surprised.

“I’m gonna leave soon, head back to Nanda Parbat. I came here for Damien Darhk and I stayed for Prometheus,” Oliver explained, “Thea and Roy are coming with me and Nyssa. Laurel can’t protect this city on her own. If you wanna atone for what you did as Prometheus, do it as the man in the Green Hood.”

“I’ll admit, it’s a tempting offer. But one problem.” Tommy said as he held up his handless arm.

“We have a way around that,” Oliver assured him as he walked over to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder, “I think it’s time we leave the past in the past and look to the future.”

League hideout, a few days later  
Morning

“How’s the new hand coming?” Oliver asked Tommy as he packed his bags.

“Well, it’s a little weird, but it’ll do,” Tommy said, wigging the fingers of his robotic hand, “No less than I deserve.”

“Tommy-” Oliver began.

“I know I know, blaming myself won’t help. I’m working on that,” Tommy promised before shifting nervously, “Look, Ollie…I promise, I’ll make you proud.”

“What I think of you won’t matte nearly as much as what you think of yourself,” Oliver told him and Tommy nodded, “what you said about Malcolm…is it true?”

“About him being your father?” Tommy asked and Oliver nodded. “I don’t know. He had no reason to lie to me, considering we were partners at the time, but everything he said was half a lie. The only way to know for sure would be a DNA test.”

“I don’t need one,” Oliver said after a moment, “regardless or who my biological father is, my dad is Robert Queen. He raised me; he loved me, the same way he did Thea even though he knew she wasn’t his. I know all I need to know.”

Not long after, Oliver and Tommy walked out to the sitting room, where the others were waiting for them. Nyssa, Thea, and Roy stood ready, bags thrown over their shoulders as the Lances stood with them.

“Everything ready?” Oliver questioned and got three nods in response.

“So…guess this is goodbye.” Quentin said surprised at the feeling of loss that settled over him.

“Not goodbye,” Roy disagreed, “more like a…until then.”

“Until then.” Oliver agreed.

“Don’t be a stranger now.” Laurel said as she walked over and hugged Oliver tightly.

“You either,” Oliver pulled her close before whispering in her ear, so lowly that no one else could hear, “look out for him, will you?”

“Always.” Laurel agreed before they let each other go.

“A year ago, I hated you,” Quentin noted as he walked up to Oliver, “And now…”

“And now, things have changed,” Oliver said as he held out a hand to Quentin, “Thank you Captain, for everything.”

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Quentin said as they shook hands.

“If any of you ever need anything, we’re just a phone call away.” Oliver said as he looked around at Quentin, Laurel, and Tommy.

After they had left, Tommy was down in the lair, staring at the suit in the case he and Oliver had moved to the lair in the building. Laurel and Quentin walked up next to him, looking at the suit as well.

“You okay?” Laurel asked her ex-boyfriend quietly and Tommy smiled thinly.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be oaky again,” Tommy laughed humorlessly, “I know in my head it wasn’t me who did all those things-”

“But your heart is another story,” Quentin finished and Tommy nodded, “I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy…but you’re a good person Tommy. You’ll learn how to live with it.”

“Yeah…and I know just how to start.” Tommy said as he eyed the suit thoughtfully.

Star City  
Afternoon

“A year ago, The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn’t,” All across the city, every TV, cell phone, and laptop was suddenly filled with the video of a man in a green hood dressed in a suit very similar to the Arrow’s “It lived on in those who took up his mantle. Who believed that there must always be people to fight for this city. Tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with them. I will fight for this city until my last breath if I must. I am…The Green Arrow.”

Plane, en route to Nanda Parbat  
Slightly later

Oliver, in the pilot seat, chuckled as he saw the video, remembering his conversation with Malcolm about a codename three years earlier at Charismas.

“Something funny?” Nyssa asked confused from her place in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Inside joke. I’ll tell you later.” Oliver promised.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, looking back to his sister and Roy. Both were asleep, Thea’s head on his shoulder as Roy had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Oliver smiled before turning his head back to the windshield. 

“You wanna hear something strange? I’m happy.” Oliver declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the reason I included Slade’s season six Arc here was not only because it has been the only thing in season six I have liked. I did it because it gave Slade something no other character in the Arrowverse is likely to ever get: A proper ending to his character. Slade’s ending perfectly fits who he has become over five years as well as honoring who he was when we first met him in season one. No other character is likely to get such a sendoff because the writers are all going to be worried about keeping the shows going and character like Cisco, Sara, and Alex are the biggest money makers and will draw the most ratings. 
> 
> Since the writers once again wasted a great storyline in the show by having Green Arrow Tommy be Christopher Chance rather than Earth-2 Tommy, I can make Tommy Green Arrow here.
> 
> The I’m happy line was originally supposed to be used at the end of season five when the plans were first drawn up, but since Guggie rushed Oliver’s journey, it ended up being used in season three.


End file.
